MI QUERIDA CANDY ( TERRIFIC)
by JillValentineSS
Summary: En esta historia cambiaran los papeles. No sera Susana quien sea la discordia, En esta historia Candy tiene que tomar la decisión de detener a Terry a su lado o dejarlo marchar. Personajes de Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi,
1. MI QUERIDA CANDY

CAPÍTULO 1.

Las hojas de los árboles acaban de empezar su transformación hacia un bello color incandescente y resplandecen mientras el sol se alza sobre la línea del horizonte, y mientras los pájaros han iniciado sus trinos matinales, el aire está perfumado por el aroma del campo y la tierra.

Hubo una época en mi vida en que no creía en el amor. No había palabras que me explicara lo que significaba amar, incluso a mi propia existencia. No habría supuesto un esfuerzo significativo. Alguien me dijo que la clave de la felicidad radicaba en los sueños alcanzables, casarse, formar una familia…

Pero para mi esas dos palabras significaba un matrimonio básico. Significaba conseguir un trabajo estable, vivir en una casita lo bastante espacioso para llevar a los hijos a la escuela. Dos o tres niños, nunca concretar un número, o quizás llegado el momento, diría que lo mejor es que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y permitiera que fuera el destino quien decidiera de lo que sucediera en las vidas de las personas, el matrimonio es el punto de inició. Entonces porqué llegar al sentimiento inalcanzable, ¿no? Y mientras en cierta manera todavía no creía lograrlo conseguir. El amor, es del todo imposible. Eso era lo que yo creía cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Vivía solo con mi padre, y lo bastante cerca para que yo pudiera estudiar en uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad. Nuestra casa era una de las más grandes; había una fuente en el patio de la parte posterior donde se alzaba un enorme roble; cuando yo tenía ocho años, monté una cabaña en el árbol con unos tablones de madera. Mi padre no me ayudó en el proyecto. Supongo que debería de haberme dado cuenta del inmenso abismo que me separaba de mi padre, pero eso sólo demuestra lo poco que uno sabe de la vida a tan temprana edad. De mi madre no tengo ningún recuerdo, traté de sacarle el tema a mi papá pero lo único que decía era que ella se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al casarse tan joven y que no estaba preparada para asumir el papel de madre. Jamás la criticó, tampoco la elogió sin importar dónde estuviera o lo que ella hubiera hecho. «Me recuerdas tanto a tu madre», me decía de vez en cuando. Hasta el día de hoy, jamás he hablado con ella, ni tampoco siento deseo alguno de hacerlo. Empecé a distanciarme de mis amigos de toda la vida. Se estaban dividiendo en dos pandillas con sinergias distintas, atraídos por la próxima película que pensaban ir a ver o por el interés en las camisetas de moda que se acababan de comprar en un centro comercial. De pronto me encontré fuera de juego, contemplándolos desde un desapego que me parecía infranqueable. «¡Al infierno con ellos!», pensé. En el instituto siempre hay sitio para todos, y empecé a frecuentar un grupito nada conveniente, un grupito que pasaba de todo, y adopté su actitud pasota. Empecé a saltarme clases, me expulsaron en tres ocasiones por pelearme. También dejé de lado los deportes. Hasta el segundo año en el instituto había hecho atletismo, y a pesar de que mi padre no me preguntaba cómo me iba en la escuela cuando regresaba a casa, parecía incómodo con la idea de entrar en detalles. Sólo fue a verme una vez, en un partido de baloncesto, en mi primer año en el instituto. Después del partido, lo evité. No me siento orgulloso de cómo obré, pero así era yo.

Durante ese periodo salí con una docena de mujeres. En el bar más popular de la ciudad siempre había mujeres. La mayoría de ellas sólo suponían aventuras pasajeras sin entregar nunca el corazón. Únicamente tuve algo así como una relación con una muchacha llamada Susana, duró más de unos cuantos meses, y por un breve periodo, antes de que nuestra relación tocara a su fin creí tenerle cariño. Era una estudiante de la Universidad de Wilmington, tenía un año más que yo, y decía que cuando se licenciara quería ir a trabajar a Nueva York.

—Me gustas —me dijo la última noche que estuvimos juntos—, pero somos muy distintos. Tú podrías ser más en la vida; sin embargo, te conformas simplemente con salir a flote. —Dudó unos instantes antes de proseguir—: Pero lo que más me molesta es que nunca he sabido lo que verdaderamente sientes por mí.

Sabía que ella tenía razón. Al cabo de poco tiempo, se marchó, tomó un avión sin ni siquiera despedirse. Tres meses más tarde, tras conseguir que sus padres me dieran su número de teléfono, la llamé y estuvimos hablando durante diez minutos. Me contó que salía con un abogado y que se iban a casar el siguiente mes de junio.

Esa llamada telefónica me afectó, y como de costumbre fui al bar en busca de consuelo. Allí encontré congregada a la misma caterva de perdedores, y súbitamente me di cuenta de que no quería malgastar otra noche fingiendo que en mi vida todo iba viento en popa. En lugar de eso, pagué una caja de seis cervezas y salí del bar.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que reflexionaba realmente sobre lo que quería hacer con mi vida, y me pregunté si debería seguir el consejo de mi padre y acceder para obtener un título universitario. Sin embargo, que la idea me pareció ridícula e inabordable.

En mi mocedad jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de alistarme en el Ejército. A pesar de que la zona del este es una de las áreas más densas militarmente hablando del país —en un trayecto de menos de una hora en coche desde Wilmington, hay siete bases—, solía pensar que la vida militar estaba hecha para los perdedores. ¿Quién quería pasarse la vida bajo las órdenes implacables de una panda de tipejos abusones y cuadrados como armarios? Yo no, y, aparte del grupito de estudiantes que formaba parte del Programa de Formación de Jóvenes Oficiales de Reserva, tampoco muchos chicos en mi instituto. En lugar de eso, la mayoría de los que habían sido buenos estudiantes accedían a la Universidad, mientras que los que no habían sido buenos estudiantes se quedaban rezagados, saltando de un empleo de poca monta al siguiente, bebiendo cerveza y matando las horas, y evitando a toda costa cualquier labor que requiriese un ápice de responsabilidad. Yo encajaba en esa última

Llamadlo mala o buena suerte, pero justo entonces dos marines pasaron delante de mí haciendo aerobismo. Un par de jóvenes, en buena forma física, que irradiaban una confianza serena. «Si ellos pueden hacerlo, yo también», me dije. Maduré la posibilidad un par de días, y al final mi padre tuvo algo que ver con mi decisión. No es que comentara el tema con él —había llegado un momento en el que ya no hablábamos de nada.

Así que me alisté en el Ejército. Mi primera intención fue incorporarme al Cuerpo de Marines, pero cuando llegó el momento, me decanté por el Ejército de Tierra. Supuse que, de un modo u otro, acabaría por portar un rifle de todos modos, pero lo que realmente me convenció fue que el oficial de reclutamiento del Cuerpo de Marines estaba almorzando cuando pasé por la oficina, y por consiguiente no pudo atenderme en ese preciso instante, mientras que el oficial de reclutamiento de soldados para el Ejército de Tierra —cuya oficina se hallaba en la misma calle, justo en el edificio de enfrente— sí que estaba en su despacho. Al final, la decisión me pareció más espontánea de lo que había planeado, pero firmé sobre la línea de puntos para prestar mis servicios durante cuatro años. Cuando el oficial me propinó una sonora palmada en la espalda y me felicitó mientras me dirigía a la puerta, me sentí angustiado durante unos instantes al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Eso fue a finales de año por entonces yo tenia veintiún años. Boot Camp era un lugar tan horrible como había supuesto. El cuartel parecía diseñado para humillarnos y lavarnos el cerebro, para que acatáramos las órdenes sin cuestionar, por más ridículas que éstas nos parecieran, pero me adapté más pronto que bastantes de mis compañeros. Después del periodo de formación inicial, elegí ingresar en el Cuerpo de Infantería. Los siguientes meses los pasamos realizando un montón de simulaciones en lugares como Luisiana y el viejo y legendario Fort Bragg, donde básicamente aprendimos las mejores técnicas para matar a gente y arrasarlo todo. Transcurridos unos meses, mi unidad, como parte de la 1.a División de Infantería —apodada «El Gran Uno Rojo» por su insignia, consistente en un número 1 en color rojo de gran tamaño— fue destinada a Alemania. Al principio fue fácil, y después caímos en la típica rutina castrense. Pasé siete meses miserables en los Balcanes —primero en Macedonia, y luego en Kosovo, donde permanecí hasta finales de la primavera—. El trabajo en el Ejército no estaba muy bien remunerado, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía que pagar alquiler ni comida y que realmente no había mucho en que gastar la paga cuando recibía el cheque mensual, por primera vez en mi vida conseguí ahorrar mi propio dinero en el banco lo suficiente para llevar una vida estable. Mi primer permiso lo pasé en casa, completamente aburrido y asqueado. En mi segundo permiso fui a Las Vegas. Uno de mis compañeros era oriundo de esa ciudad, y fuimos tres los que nos animamos a ir a pasar unos días en casa de sus padres. En mi tercer descanso, necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso y decidí ir a casa, esperando que el aburrimiento de la visita fuera suficiente para aplacar mis remordimientos de conciencia. A causa de la distancia, mi padre y yo. Sus cartas no eran como las que mis compañeros solían recibir de sus madres o de sus hermanas o esposas. Nada demasiado personal, nada sentimental, y jamás una palabra que sugiriese que me echaba de menos; cuando le escribí para explicarle que había intervenido en un combate bastante peligroso en los Balcanes, me respondió con otra carta diciéndome que se alegraba de que no me hubiera pasado nada malo, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Así que empecé a omitir los comentarios más desagradables. Hace ya mucho tiempo que he asumido que él era una persona más noble de lo que yo nunca llegaré a ser. Maduré en esos últimos dos años. Entrar como niño y salir convertido en hombre, pero en el Ejército todo el mundo se ve obligado a madurar, especialmente si se está en infantería, como yo. Te confían un material que cuesta una fortuna, otros depositan su confianza en ti, y si metes la pata, el castigo resulta mucho más serio que enviarte a la cama sin cenar. Por supuesto que también hay mucho papeleo y momentos tediosos, y que todo el mundo fuma y que no es posible acabar una frase sin un taco y que debajo de la cama de cada recluta hay revistas pornográficas, y además tenemos que enfrentarnos a niñitos salidos de la universidad del Programa de Formación de Jóvenes Oficiales de Reserva que consideran que los soldados arrogantes como yo tenemos el coeficiente intelectual del hombre de Neandertal; sin embargo, te ves obligado a aprender la lección más importante en la vida: hay que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y por tu propio bien es mejor que no te equivoques.

Cuando recibes una orden, no puedes decir que no. No es una exageración aseverar que las vidas de los soldados están siempre en peligro. Una decisión errónea, y tu compañero podría morir. Esto es precisamente lo que hace que el Ejército funcione; es el gran error que mucha gente comete cuando se pregunta cómo es posible que los soldados arriesguen sus vidas un día tras otro o cómo pueden luchar por algo en lo que no creen.

No todos lo hacen.

Yo he conocido a soldados en todos los ámbitos del espectro político; he conocido a algunos que detestaban el Ejército y otros que querían hacer la carrera militar. He conocido a genios y a idiotas, pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, hacemos lo que podemos por los demás. Por amistad. No por el país, ni por patriotismo, ni porque seamos máquinas programadas para matar, sino por el compañero que tenemos al lado. Luchamos por nuestro amigo, para que no muera, y él lucha por nosotros, y todo el engranaje en el Ejército está basado en esa simple premisa.

No obstante, tal y como he dicho, yo había cambiado. Me alisté como un fumador empedernido que tosía hasta casi sacar los pulmones por la boca cuando realizábamos entrenamiento físico, pero a diferencia de prácticamente el resto de los que constituían mi unidad, dejé ese vicio y no he vuelto a tocar el tabaco. Me moderé también en el consumo de alcohol hasta el punto de que una o dos cervezas a la semana eran suficientes, y puedo pasarme un mes entero sin tomar una.

Mi historial era intachable. Me habían ascendido de soldado a cabo y después, diez meses más tarde, a sargento, y aprendí que tenía una habilidad innata para el liderazgo. Dirigí hombres en combates, y mi batallón se vio inmerso en la captura de uno de los criminales de guerra más conocido en los Balcanes. Mi oficial superior me recomendó para la OCS, la Escuela de Candidatos a Oficial, y mentiría si dijera que no consideré la posibilidad de convertirme en oficial, pero pensé que ese trabajo implicaba pasar numerosas horas sentado detrás de una mesa rellenando papeles, y estaba seguro de que eso no era lo que quería. Aparte me había ejercitado en habilidades intelectuales desde hacía bastantes años antes de enrolarme en el Ejército; cuando me dieron mi tercer permiso, mi cuerpo se había esculpido con nueve kilos de músculo y había rebajado toda la grasa sobrante de la barriga.

Me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre corriendo, practicando el boxeo y levantando pesas con un tipo hercúleo de Nueva York que no sabía hablar sin gritar, que juraba que el tequila era un afrodisíaco y que era con diferencia mi mejor amigo en la unidad. Me tatue ambos brazos, y con cada nuevo día que pasaba, el recuerdo de quién había sido yo se fue convirtiendo en una idea más y más remota. Leía mucho, también. En el ejército tienes mucho rato libre para leer, y la gente se intercambia libros o los toma prestados de la biblioteca hasta que las cubiertas están a punto de desprenderse. No pretendo dar la impresión de que me convertí en un intelectual, porque no es cierto. No me interesaba Chaucer, Proust ni Dostoyevski, ni cualquiera de esos otros escritores tan literarios; leía principalmente novelas de misterio y de suspense y libros de Stephen King, y me aficioné mucho a Carl Hiaasen porque sus palabras fluían con facilidad y siempre me hacía reír. Con frecuencia pensaba que si en las escuelas hubieran asignado estos libros en la clase de literatura, ahora gozaríamos de un elenco de lectores mucho más amplio en el mundo. A diferencia de mis compañeros, me apartaba de cualquier posibilidad de buscar compañía femenina. Suena extraño, ¿verdad? En la plenitud de la vida, con un trabajo lleno de testosterona, ¿qué no sería más natural que desahogarse un poco de vez en cuando con una fémina? Pero la idea no me atraía. A pesar de que algunos chicos que conocía empezaron a salir e incluso se casaron con muchachas de la localidad mientras estábamos en Würzburg, había oído suficientes historias para tener la certeza de que esos matrimonios no solían acabar bien. El ejército es muy duro en cuanto a relaciones en general —he visto suficientes divorcios como para saberlo—. Todo era más fácil cuándo no tienes pajaritos en la cabeza. Y Todo era simple y menos complicado.

Y conocí a Candy.

Ahora, con veintisiete años, me arrepiento de las elecciones que he tomado en la vida. El Ejército se ha convertido en mi única salida; me paso casi todo el tiempo deambulando solo de un sitio a otro sin rumbo fijo, en función del día. Cuando la gente me pregunta por mi semblante taciturno, no les contesto y hablo en serio, me he convertido en un tipo solitario. La mayoría de mis compañeros se han licenciado en el Ejército, pero probablemente a mí me destinen a una nueva misión Al menos ésos son los rumores que circulan por la base. Pero eso sucederá después de que pasen mis dos meses de vacaciones. Por un momento me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, tal vez No debí seguir Mi instinto, tal vez No debí salir de la base. Ahora es muy tarde, ya estoy aquí.

Jamás pensé que mi vida discurriría por el cauce de de haberla conocido, ni tampoco que haría de servir en el Ejército mi profesión. De todos modos, el caso es que la conocí, y ése es precisamente el motivo por el que mi vida resulta tan insólita. Me enamoré de ella cuando estuvimos juntos, y me enamoré de ella aún más en los años en que estuvimos separados.

Una parte de mí se aflige ante el pensamiento de estar tan cerca sin poder tocarla, pero su historia y la mía son caminos separados. No me resultó fácil aceptar esa sencilla verdad, pero eso sucedió cuatro hace años —aunque tenga la impresión de que ha transcurrido mucho, muchísimo más tiempo.

En el ejército nos enseñan técnicas de camuflaje para confundirnos con el entorno, y eso es algo que aprendí a hacer a la perfección, y que hoy pongo en practica sólo para poder verla.

Una vez más.

Recuerdo los momentos que compartimos, por supuesto, pero he aprendido que los recuerdos pueden adoptar una presencia física dolorosa, casi viva, y en este aspecto, Candy y yo también somos diferentes. Candy con sus sonrisas son como las estrellas resplandecientes en el cielo nocturno, todo lo contrario de mi ser, que se halla en los desolados espacios vacíos del firmamento. Entonces por que me abruma la carga de preguntas que me he formulado a mí mismo miles de veces desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Lo volvería a hacer?. En nuestra historia hubo un inicio, un desarrollo pero no estoy seguro si también hubo un desenlace, así es como fluyen todas las historias, todavía no puedo creer que la nuestra no durase para siempre. Rememoro los días que estuvimos juntos evocando cómo empezó todo, puesto que eso es lo único que ahora tengo de ella son: mis recuerdos.

La mansión de mi padre, situada en una isla justo a tocar de costa, se halla al norte, en la punta de Wilmington, alejada y separada de una de las playas más conocidas del estado. Las casas que se extienden a lo largo de las dunas son exorbitantemente caras, y elegantes tanto como sus habitantes.

Estábamos a principios de junio del año 2000, la temperatura ya empezaba a apretar, y el agua era refrescante. Desde mi aventajada posición podía observar a algunas personas que se estaban instalando en las casas que se erigían más allá de las dunas. Tal y como era de esperarse, la playa estaba siempre abarrotada de familias que alquilaban casas por una semana o más tiempo, y en ocasiones algunos estudiantes de la Universidad hacían lo mismo. Estos últimos eran los que me interesaban, y me fijé en un grupito de universitarias en bikini que ocupaban el porche trasero de una de las casas cerca del muelle. Las observé durante un rato, recreándome con la panorámica, luego de divertírme me pasé el resto de la tarde perdido en mi pequeño universo. Consideré la posibilidad de pasarme por el bar, pero supuse que nada ni nadie habría cambiado, excepto yo. En lugar de eso, compré una botella de cerveza en el colmado de la esquina y me fui a sentar al muelle para disfrutar del espectáculo del atardecer. La mayoría de los que estaban pescando ya habían empezado a recoger los bártulos, y los pocos que quedaban estaban limpiando los peces que habían obtenido y lanzando las partes sobrantes al agua. Al cabo de un rato, el océano gris metalizado empezó a teñirse de color naranja y luego de amarillo. En las grandes olas que se formaban más allá del puerto vi a unos pelícanos encaramados cómodamente sobre las espaldas de varias marsopas, mientras éstas se mecían sobre las olas. Sabía que el atardecer traería la primera noche de luna llena —mi experiencia en campo abierto hacía que esa constatación resultara casi instintiva—. No estaba pensando en nada en particular, sólo dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran libremente. Creedme, conocer a una chica era la última cosa que tenía en mente. Entonces fue cuando la vi subiendo los peldaños de madera que conducían hasta el muelle. O mejor dicho, no era una, sino dos chicas. Una era alta y rubia, la otra morena, pero la rubia era la atractiva; ambas parecían un poco más jóvenes que yo, seguramente debían de ser estudiantes universitarias. Las dos lucían pantalones cortos y tops con la espalda descubierta, y la rubia llevaba además uno de esos enormes bolsos tejidos a mano que las mujeres llevan a la playa cuando piensan quedarse muchas horas con los niños. Mientras se acercaban podía oír cómo hablaban y reían de forma distendida y relajada.

—Hola —dije cuando estuvieron más cerca, y la verdad es que las saludé mecánicamente, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Como ya suponía, la rubia no dijo nada. Echó un vistazo a la botella de cerveza que sostenía en la mano. La morena, sin embargo, me ignoró.

—¡Eh! Hola—respondió la bonita rubia con el típico saludo sureño y una sonrisa en los labios. —: Supongo que hoy lo habrás pasado bien.

Su comentario me pilló desprevenido, y no sólo eso, sino el inesperado tono afable en sus palabras.

Las dos continuaron su camino hacia uno de los extremos del muelle y, de repente, cuando se apoyó en la barandilla, me di cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Pensé en levantarme con celeridad e ir a presentarme, pero decidí que no era una buena idea. No eran mi tipo, o mejor dicho, probablemente yo no era su tipo. Tomé un buen trago de cerveza, intentando no prestarles atención. Creedme que lo intenté, aunque la verdad es que no conseguía apartar los ojos de la rubia. Me esforcé por no escuchar lo que decían, pero la rubia tenía algo diferente a todas, imposible de ignorar. Hablaba sin parar sobre cualquier tontería que en otra circunstancia. O tal vez de no ser ella habría pensado que era una estupidez.

De nuevo percibí un tono afable y comedido en su voz que destilaba una agradable sensación familiar, lo cual he de admitir que carecía de sentido. Mientras depositaba la botella de cerveza sobre la arena, me fijé en ella. Llevaban allí de pie unos diez minutos cuando dos chicos hicieron su aparición por el muelle, tenían toda la pinta de ser un par de abominables niñatos de alguna de esas fraternidades universitarias a las que la rubia seguramente asistía. Mi primera impresión fue que uno de ellos debía de ser el novio. Ambos portaban una botella de cerveza en la mano, y adoptaron una actitud más sigilosa a medida que se aproximaban a las chicas, como si pretendieran llegar hasta ellas sin ser vistos. Probablemente a las dos les apetecía estar con ellos, y tras un rápido estallido denotando sorpresa, complementado con unos grititos y unos golpecitos inofensivos en el brazo, los cuatro se marcharían juntos, riendo y haciendo las patochadas que las parejas de jóvenes tortolitos suelen hacer. Suponía que ésa iba a ser la escena que iba a presenciar, ya que los chicos se comportaron del modo que me había imaginado. Tan pronto como estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ellas, saltaron sobre sus presas profiriendo un estentóreo rugido para asustarla. Los chicos estallaron en una fuerte risotada, uno se apoyó en la barandilla, cerca de la rubia, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y los brazos en la espalda.

—Dentro de un par de minutos encenderemos la fogata —anunció rodeando a la rubia con su brazo—. ¿Estáis listas para regresar a cenar?

—¿Tú estás lista? —preguntó la rubia apartándose de los brazos del tipo, eso me agradó, mirando a su amiga sin responder la pregunta del tipo.

—Sí —contestó la morena.

Continuará...

Buenos días mis queridos lectores. Imagino que han mirado «Dear John», bueno esta historia es algo parecida, incluso algunas líneas pertenecen a la historia, pero aquí sí tendremos un final feliz. La estoy empezando, Así que tardaré un poco en actualizar los capítulos pero no tanto, se los prometo.

¡Que tengan un bonito Sábado!.

(JillValentine)


	2. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-08 11:01:51)

CAPÍTULO 2

Tan pronto como estuvieron lo bastante cerca de ellas, saltaron sobre sus presas profiriendo un estentóreo rugido para asustarla. Los chicos estallaron en una fuerte risotada, uno se apoyó en la barandilla, cerca de la rubia, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y los brazos en la espalda.

—Dentro de un par de minutos encenderemos la fogata —anunció uno de ellos rodeando a la rubia con su brazo—. ¿Estáis listas para regresar a cenar?

—¿Tú estás lista? —preguntó la rubia apartándose de los brazos del tipo, eso me agradó, mirando a su amiga sin responder la pregunta del tipo.

—Sí —contestó la morena.

El tipo de pelo castaño se molesto por que la bonita rubia lo apartó de su lado, y sin querer propinó un golpe a un bolso con el codo. El cesto se tambaleó sobre la barandilla y fue a caer al agua.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió él, girándose impulsivamente.

—¡Mi bolso! —exclamó la rubia—. ¡Me has tirado el bolso al agua!

—Vaya, lo siento —se disculpó, aunque no parecía particularmente afectado.

—¡Mi monedero está ahí dentro! El chico frunció el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—¡Tienes que recuperarlo antes de que se hunda!

Los dos universitarios se quedaron paralizados, y yo supe que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de saltar al agua para recuperar el bolso. Básicamente por un motivo: probablemente no lo encontrarían, y además tendrían que alcanzar la costa —que no quedaba cerca— a nado, un ejercicio nada recomendable después de haber ingerido una considerable dosis de alcohol, como era obvio que había hecho ese par. Creo que la chica supo interpretar con acierto la expresión del niñato tipo, porque la vi cómo se agarraba a la barandilla con ambas manos y pasaba una de las piernas por encima.

—¡No seas mema! No lo encontrarás —intentó disuadirla el muy jiripollas, que dejó la mano encima de la de la muchacha para detenerla—. No saltes, Candy. Es muy peligroso. Ahí abajo podría haber tiburones. Sólo es un monedero. Ya te compraré otro nuevo.

—¡Necesito ese monedero! ¡Todo lo que tengo está ahí dentro!

Ya sé que no era asunto mío, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerme de pie y dirigirme hacia la punta del muelle con paso presto. ¡Qué más daba un remojón a esas horas!

Supongo que debería de explicar por qué salté al agua para recuperar el bolso. No fue porque pensara que de ese modo ella me vería como un héroe, ni porque pretendiera impresionarla, ni tan sólo porque me importara lo más mínimo cuánto dinero acababa de perder. Simplemente reaccioné así por su sonrisa genuina y la calidez de su mirada y el color verde resplandeciente de sus pupilas. Incluso cuando me sumergí en el agua, fui plenamente consciente de lo ridícula que podía parecer mi reacción, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Me había tirado al agua. Nadé a contracorriente, procurando alzar el bolso por encima del agua tanto como pude, a pesar de que éste estaba completamente empapado. Al final mi travesía a nado hasta la playa resultó menos ardua de lo que había temido, y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y veía a los cuatro personajes que me seguían corriendo por el muelle. Finalmente noté arena bajo mis pies y salí a la playa propulsado por las olas. Me sacudí el agua del pelo con unos enérgicos movimientos de cabeza, empecé a caminar por la arena, sosteniendo el bolso, y el grupo salió a mi encuentro a medio camino de la playa.

—Aquí tienes.

—Muchas gracias —me agradeció, y cuando sus ojos verdes toparon con los míos, noté que algo se activaba dentro de mí, como un interruptor iluminando con una poderosa luz. No soy un tipo romántico, y a pesar de que había oído todas esas chorradas acerca del amor a primera vista, jamás había creído en esa posibilidad, y sigo argumentando lo mismo. Pero aun así, algo nació entre los dos en ese momento, algo reconociblemente real, y no pude apartar la vista de ella. Así de cerca, era más guapa de lo que me había parecido a primera vista, pero no era tanto por una cuestión de apariencia física, sino por su forma de ser. No era tan sólo por su sonrisa, ni por sus labios rosados y gruesos, tampoco era por la forma que se le enroscaba un rizo de pelo y la serenidad que destilaba toda ella.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo ella con un tono de voz que no podía ocultar su sorpresa—. Yo me habría tirado al agua para recuperarlo.

—Lo sé —asentí con la cabeza—. Ya vi que estabas a punto de saltar. Ella ladeó la cabeza. —Pero ¿sentiste una incontrolable necesidad de ayudar a una dama en apuros?

—Algo parecido.

Ella evaluó mi respuesta por un momento, entonces dedicó toda su atención al bolso. Empezó a sacar todo lo que contenía —el monedero, unas gafas de sol, una visera, un bote de crema solar— y se los entregó a la morena antes de enzarzarse en la tarea de escurrir el bolso, primero en una dirección y luego en la otra. Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, recogió todos los objetos y los volvió a guardar dentro.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo —dijo. Su acento era el típico de Chicago. Pero había algo diferente en el, como si se hubiera criado en las montañas o cerca de la frontera oriental.

—No hay de qué —murmuré, pero no me moví.

—Oye, quizás espera una recompensa —intervino el idiota que la había abrazado, con una voz estridente. Ella lo miró, y luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿Quieres una recompensa?

—No —alcé la mano en señal negativa—. Sólo me alegro de haber podido ser útil.

—¿Lo veis? Sabía que la caballerosidad no había muerto —proclamó ella apartandose. Intenté detectar alguna nota de ironía, pero no oí ningún indicio en su tono que indicara que se estaba burlando de mí. El tipo deporte elegante me examinó rápidamente de arriba abajo, y se fijó en mi corte de pelo.

—¿Eres marine? —inquirió, al tiempo que con sus brazos estrechaba a Candy. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente, no me encuentro entre los elegidos, ni entre el orgullo del país. Aunque «la marina te llama», me alisté en el Cuerpo de Infantería.

La rubia se puso a reír, ella sí que había visto el anuncio de la tele y captó la broma.

—Me llamo Candice —se presentó—. Candy Andley, pero Y éstos son Stear, Archi, y Annie. —pero Candy quien me tendió la mano.

—Yo soy Terry. Terrence GrandChester —contesté al tiempo que estrechaba su mano cálida, suave como el terciopelo. De repente fui consciente de cuánto tiempo hacía que no tocaba a una mujer.

—Estoy en deuda contigo.

—Qué va, de veras, no te preocupes.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó, sonriendo tal vez por mi comentario—. Estamos preparando el fuego para la barbacoa. ¿Te apetece unirte a nosotros? Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas. Archi, tenía aspecto de estar incómodo, y admito que eso me hizo sentir mejor. «¡Quién sabe! ¡Igual él sí que espera una recompensa! Menudo mequetrefe», pensé.

—Sí, vamos, anímate —añadió Stear, con un tono convincente—. Será divertido. Hemos alquilado una casa al lado del muelle. —Señaló hacia una de las casas en la playa, donde media docena de personas pululaba por el porche. Aunque no sentía ningún deseo de pasar un rato con niñatos miembros de un club universitario, Candy me regaló una sonrisa tan encomiable que las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

—De acuerdo. Pero primero iré a buscar la tabla de surf que he dejado en el muelle; no tardaré.

—Entonces hasta luego —se despidió Archi. caminando hacia Candy, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Te acompaño —me dijo Candy, separándose del grupo—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. —Se ajustó el bolso en el hombro—. Nos vemos dentro de un rato, ¿vale, chicos? Empezamos a caminar hacia las dunas, donde las escaleras nos conducirían de nuevo hasta la tarima de madera del muelle. Sus amigos se quedaron observándonos unos minutos, pero cuando ella se puso a caminar decididamente a mi lado, ellos se dieron la vuelta despacio y emprendieron la marcha hacia la playa. De soslayo, vi cómo Annie giraba la cabeza y nos observaba. Archie y Stear, también nos miraba, con cara de pocos amigos.

No estaba seguro de si Candy se había dado cuenta de la reacción de sus amigos hasta que nos hubimos alejado unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Annie probablemente pensará que estoy loca por hacer esto —comentó.

—¿Por hacer el qué?

—Irme contigo. Ella opina que Stear es el tipo perfecto para mí, y Archie ha estado intentando que nos liemos desde que hemos llegado esta tarde. Lleva todo el día siguiéndome sin darme tregua.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber qué responder pero por alguna razon aquello me fastidio. En la distancia, la luna, llena y resplandeciente, había empezado su lento ascenso desde el mar, y vi cómo Candy la miraba fijamente.

Las olas se estrellaban en la arena y volvían a retroceder, refulgiendo con unos bellos destellos plateados, como si las estuvieran inmortalizando con el flash de una cámara de fotos. Llegamos al muelle. La barandilla estaba pegajosa por el baño de arena y sal al que se veía constantemente sometida, y la madera, ajada por el efecto de estar a la intemperie, se había empezado a astillar. Los peldaños crujieron bajo nuestro peso.

—¿Dónde estás destinado? —preguntó Candy.

—En Alemania. Estoy aquí de permiso sólo por un par de semanas más, para visitar a mi padre. Y tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella me observó, sorprendida.

—De Illinois. —Escrutó mi cara—. Déjame que lo averigüe, lo dices por mi acento, ¿verdad? Crees que tengo un acento provinciano, a que sí.

—No.

—Pues es cierto, soy una chica provinciana. Me crié en el campo, y ya sé que tengo un acento peculiar, aunque alguna gente me dice que lo encuentra sugerente.

—A Archie le gusta, ¿no? El comentario se me escapó antes de que pudiera morderme la lengua. En el silencio incómodo que se formó a continuación, ella se pasó la mano por el pelo.

— Es agradable —remarcó después de unos instantes—. Pero no lo bastante bien como para ser más que primos politicos, ellos me adoptaron. —Ondeó la mano para espantar un mosquito—. Ya conocerás a Albert más tarde. Es un tipo fenomenal. Te gustará. A todos les cae bien.

Vaya, no supe que decir de su familia politica.

—¿Y tú estás aquí de vacaciones, para pasar una semana?

—Un mes, aunque no se trata realmente de un mes de vacaciones. Somos voluntarios para ayudar a personas a conseguir vivienda en Estados Unidos? Estamos aquí para construir un par de habitáculos. Hace muchos años que mi familia adoptiva colabora.

Por encima de su hombro, la casa de la playa parecía cobrar vida en la oscuridad. Más gente se había ido materializando, habían alzado el volumen de la música, y a cada momento podía oír alguna carcajada. Stear, Archie, Annie ya estaban rodeados de un grupito de jóvenes, bebiendo cerveza y con unas pintas más de niñatos universitarios que de almas caritativas, con ganas de pasarlo bien y de ligar con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Candy debió de darse cuenta de mi expresión y siguió mi mirada.

—No empezaremos a trabajar hasta el lunes. Pronto descubrirán que no todo es juerga y diversión.

—No he dicho nada…

—No hace falta; con la mirada lo dices todo. Pero tienes razón. Para la mayoría de ellos, es la primera vez que trabajan, y sólo se han apuntado como voluntarios para hacer algo distinto en verano y añadirlo a sus currículos cuando acaben sus estudios en la universidad. No tienen ni idea del trabajo que implica esta labor. Al final, sin embargo, lo único que importa es que construyan las casas. Y lo harán. Siempre acaban por hacerlo.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Cada verano desde que tenía dieciséis años. Solía trabajar como voluntaria para la iglesia, pero entonces me fui a vivir a la mansión Andley, y allí iniciamos un grupo. Bueno, de hecho fue Albert quien lo inició y es el fundador. Él también es de Illinois. Este año ha acabado la carrera en la universidad. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, cree que podríamos ofrecer a los estudiantes universitarios una oportunidad para hacer algo diferente. Todos contribuyen con las tareas domésticas y se pagan sus propios gastos durante el mes, además, no reciben ninguna remuneración por el trabajo que realizan para construir las casas. Por eso era tan importante que recuperase el bolso. Si no, no habría podido costearme la comida de todo el mes.

—Estoy seguro de que no habrían dejado que te murieras de hambre.

—Lo sé, Albert se acupa de mí, pero no sería justo. Ellos ya están haciendo una labor que requiere un gran esfuerzo, y eso es más que suficiente.

Podía notar cómo me resbalaban los pies en la arena.

—¿Por qué Wilmington? —pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué venir aquí a construir casas, en lugar de elegir otro sitio?

—Por la playa. Ya sabes cómo somos los jóvenes. Resulta bastante difícil reclutar estudiantes para que trabajen de voluntarios durante el verano, pero si se trata de un lugar como éste es más fácil. Y cuánta más gente tienes, más puedes hacer. Este año se han apuntado treinta personas.

Asentí, consciente de que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca mientras caminábamos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto te falta para acabar la carrera? —Todavía me queda un año. Me estoy preparando para ser Enfermera, por si ésa es tu próxima pregunta.

—Pues sí, eso era precisamente lo que te iba a preguntar.

—Me lo imaginaba. Es la típica pregunta que me hacen cuando digo que soy universitaria.

—Ya. A mí también me preguntan si me gusta el Ejército.

—¿Y te gusta?

—No lo sé. Ella se echó a reír, y el sonido me resultó tan melódico que supe que quería volver a escucharlo. Llegamos al extremo del muelle, y agarré la tabla de surf. Tiré la botella de cerveza vacía en el contenedor de basura, y oí el ruido del cristal al chocar contra el fondo.

Las estrellas empezaban a diseminarse por el cielo, y las luces de las casas alineadas a lo largo de las dunas me recordaron los destellos de las linternas en campo abierto.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto qué es lo que te impulsó a alistarte en el Ejército? Ya que no sabes si realmente te gusta o no… Necesité un segundo para decidir cómo contestar a esa pregunta, y me pasé la tabla de surf al otro brazo.

—Creo que lo más sensato es decir que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba hacer. Ella aguardó a que yo añadiera algo más, pero cuando no lo hice, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Supongo que te alegras de estar de vuelta a casa, aunque sólo sea por poco tiempo —comentó.

—Así es. —Supongo que tu padre también estará encantado, ¿no?

—Creo que sí. —Oh, seguro que sí. Estoy segura de que se siente muy orgulloso de ti.

—Eso espero.

—No pareces muy convencido. Podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos verdes, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con una voz melodiosa.

—No ha de expresar con palabras el orgullo que siente por ti. A lo mejor es la clase de padre que lo demuestra de otros modos. Consideré su razonamiento, deseando que fuera cierto.

Mientras estaba reflexionando, se oyó un fuerte chillido proveniente de la casa, y me fijé en un grupito de chicos y chicas cerca del fuego. Uno de los muchachos rodeaba con sus brazos a una chica por la cintura y la empujaba hacia delante; ella reía mientras intentaba zafarse de sus garras. Stear y Annie se estaban haciendo carantoñas no muy lejos, pero Archie había desaparecido de vista.

Mientras ella hablaba, tuve la impresión de que era la clase de persona que nunca hablaba mal de nadie. Su interés por los demás me parecía refrescante y maduro, y aunque fuera extraño, no me sorprendía en absoluto. Formaba parte de esa cualidad indefinible que había notado desde el principio en su personalidad, una manera de ser que la hacía destacar del resto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté cuando nos acercamos a la casa de la playa.

—Veintiuno. El mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños. ¿Y tú?

—Veintitrés.

. —Eres muy bueno con el surf. Te he estado observando antes. Consigues que parezca fácil, incluso elegante. Me entraron ganas de aprender.

—Si quieres, te enseñaré con mucho gusto —me ofrecí—. No es tan difícil. Mañana me encontrarás en la playa.

Ella se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

—No es conveniente hacer promesas cuando uno no está seguro de si tiene intención de cumplirlas. —Me cogió por el brazo y me arrastró hacia la fogata—. ¿Estás listo para conocer a varias personas?

Yo me había quedado sin habla. Pensé que era la cosa más extraña que me habían dicho en mi vida. Tragué saliva y sentí una repentina sequedad en la garganta. La casa de la playa era uno de esos enormes monstruos de tres plantas con el garaje en la parte inferior y probablemente seis o siete habitaciones. Una impresionante tarima rodeaba la planta principal, y la barandilla quedaba oculta debajo de un montón de toallas de playa. Podía oír el sonido de múltiples conversaciones que me llegaban de todas las direcciones posibles. En la tarima.

Continuará...


	3. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-09 18:49:16)

CAPÍTULO 3.

Habían colocado la barbacoa, y pude oler el delicioso aroma a pollo asado; el chico que se encargaba de la barbacoa no llevaba camiseta y llevaba un pañuelo pirata en la cabeza, pavoneándose de ser un urbanita guay. No lo conseguía, pero la intentona me hizo reír.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se hallaban de pie justo detrás de ellas, adoptando posturas para resaltar el tamaño de sus brazos o sus torsos esculpidos y actuando como si no se fijaran en absoluto en las chicas. Ya había visto el mismo comportamiento en el bar; universitarios o no, los chicos de esa edad —debían de tener diesiocho o diesinueve años años recién cumplidos— continúan comportándose como una panda de adolescentes, con las hormonas sexuales muy alteradas. Un cóctel explosivo como la playa y bastantes cervezas llevan inevitablemente a un final más que previsible entre chicos y chicas, pero cuando eso sucediera yo ya me habría marchado. Cuando Candy y yo nos acercamos, ella aminoró el paso antes de señalar hacia un punto.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos allí, cerca de esa duna? —sugirió.

—Muy bien.

Ocupamos unas sillas frente al fuego. Unas cuantas muchachas nos miraron con curiosidad unos instantes, dispuestas a inspeccionar descaradamente al chico recién llegado, antes de reanudar sus conversaciones. Archie finalmente se acercó al fuego con una cerveza, pero cuando vio a Candy conmigo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de las chicas.

—¿Pollo asado o hot dog ? —me preguntó ella, dandose cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Pollo.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

—Muy bien. No te vayas, ¿eh? No tardaré en volver.

El reflejo del fuego le aportaba un semblante nuevo, misterioso. Candye dirigió hacia las escaleras, y yo me esforcé por no seguirla. En lugar de eso me acerqué al fuego, me quité la camisa aún mojada y la coloqué sobre una silla vacía, luego regresé a mi asiento. Al alzar la vista vi a un tipo mayor a todos los mocosos, muy cercas de Candy, noté una tensión creciente en el vientre, por lo que me di la vuelta para mirar en otra dirección. Apenas la conocía, y tampoco sabía lo que ella pensaba de mí. Además, no tenía ningún deseo de iniciar algo que no podría acabar. Dentro de un par de semanas me marcharía, y nada de lo que sucediera allí tendría un significado relevante en mi vida. Me dije todas esas cosas, y creo que había logrado convencerme en parte de que me largaría a casa tan pronto como hubiera saciado un poco el apetito; pero entonces la presencia de una persona que se me acercaba interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Alto y buen porte, con el pelo claro de mirada y sonrisa sincera, me hizo pensar que esa clase de chico con el que uno se topa de vez en cuando en la vida cuando te vez en el peor momento y necesitas hablar con alguien como él. Era él mismo tipo que había estado hablando con Candy hacia unos minutos.

—Tú debes de ser Terry —me dijo con una sonrisa, plantándose delante de mí—. Soy Albert Andley. —Extendió la mano—. He oído lo que has hecho por mi pequeña; ella está tan contenta de que estuvieras allí en ese instante…

Le estreché la mano con recelo, noté el cariño con que se refirió a Candy.

—Encantado— dije educadamente. A pesar de mi recelo inicial, su sonrisa era de esas que te hacen sentir reconfortable cuando lo necesitas. Albert miró mis tatuajes, pero no era una mirada crítica sino más bien apreciativa, incluso admirativo, algo decididamente inusual. Supongo que debería de decir que no eran exactamente pequeños y que cubrían la mayor parte de mis brazos. La gente me había dicho que me arrepentiría de habérmelos hecho cuando fuera mayor, pero cuando me los hice eso me traía sin cuidado. Y sigue dándome igual.

—¿Te importa si me siento aquí contigo? —me preguntó Albert.

—En absoluto.

—Me alegro de que vinieras. Quiero decir, no es que sea una velada excepcional, pero la comida es buena.

—Gracias.

¿Prácticas, surf? me preguntó cuando miro mi tabla.

—No en realidad pero cuando estoy cerca del océano no puedo evitarlo.

—Recuerdo que me pasaba lo mismo-- dijo Albert—, incluso de niño, cuando iba de vacaciones. Cada verano solíamos ir a Pine Knoll Shores. ¿Has estado allí?

—Sólo una vez. Aquí tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

—Ni que lo digas. —De nuevo señaló mi tabla de surf—. Veo que te gustan las tablas largas.

—Me gustan las dos, pero la tabla larga es más acertada para las olas de aquí. Necesitas hacer surf en el Pacífico para poder disfrutar realmente de una tabla corta.

—¿Has estado allí? ¿En Hawai, Bali o Nueva Zelanda? Son los sitios de moda para practicar surf.

—Todavía no —respondí, sorprendido de que él conociera esos lugares—. Quizás algún día. No dije nada más. Un tronco crujió en el fuego, y pequeñas chispas danzaron en torno a las llamas, ... sabía que era mi turno quería preguntarle sobre Candy, pero preferí cambiar la pregunta.

—He oído que estáis aquí para erigir algunas casas..

—¿Te lo ha contado Candy? Albert parecía sorprendido. Quizás Candy no cuente a cualquiera su vida, pensé. Aunque a mí me pareció todo lo contrario.

—Sí, al menos ése es el plan.

—Son para un par de familias realmente necesitadas, y espero que a finales de julio ya puedan disponer de un hogar digno.

—Es una labor encomiable, la que haces.

—Gracias pero ya no estoy solo en este proyecto. Hemos algunos patrocinadores. Pero antes de que se me olvide, quería preguntarte una cosa.

—A ver si lo averiguo. ¿Quieres que me apunte como voluntario? Albert se echó a reír.

—No, no van por ahí los tiros. Aunque la salida tiene gracia, ya la había oído antes. Cuando la gente ve que me acerco, escapa rápidamente en la dirección contraria. Supongo que es fácil interpretar mis intenciones. De todos modos, ya sé que probablemente sea una curiosidad absurda, pero me preguntaba si conoces a mi primo. Está destinado en Fort Bragg.

—Lo siento —respondí al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza—. Yo estoy en Alemania.

—¿En Ramstein?

—No. Ésa es la base aérea. Pero mi base queda relativamente cerca. ¿Por qué?

—Estuve en Fráncfort el pasado mes de diciembre. Fui a pasar las navidades con amigos. Son originarios de esa zona, y aún viven allí. Albert tenía una expresión abierta y honrada, y a pesar de mi desconfianza inicial, empezaba a gustarme.

—¿Sabes alemán? —me preguntó.

—Algo. Pero no tengo mucha facilidad, que digamos, con las lenguas. Creo que tuve suerte de aprobar el curso,

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —me invitó.

—Candy ya se ocupa de eso.

—Debería de habérmelo figurado. La anfitriona perfecta, para no perder la costumbre.

—Me ha contado que os habéis criado juntos. Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una persona muy especial e importante para mi.

"Especial e Importante". Creo que sus sentimientos hacia Candy eran más profundos de lo que expresaba con sus palabras. Pero a diferencia de Archie, no parecía celoso de que ella me hubiera invitado.

Antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas al asunto, Candy apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y empezó a descender los peldaños hasta alcanzar la arena.

—Ya veo que has conocido a Albert—dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. En una mano llevaba dos platos con pollo asado, ensalada de patatas y patatas fritas, y en la otra, dos latas de gaseosa de cola.

—Sí, pensé que sería una buena idea acercarme para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti—explicó Albert—, y entonces he decidido matarlo de aburrimiento con mis historias.

—Perfecto. Tenía ganas de que os conocierais. La comida está lista. Toma mi plato, Albert; iré a buscar otro para mí.

—No te preocupes, ya iré yo—respondió Albert al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Pero gracias de todos modos. Así tendréis la oportunidad de conoceros mejor.—Se sacudió la arena de los pantalones cortos—. Oye, me ha encantado conocerte, Terry. Si estás por aquí cerca mañana o cualquier otro día, pasa a vernos; ya sabes que serás bien recibido.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido. El modo en que se hablaban Candy y Albert me tomó desprevenido, así como también la conversación.

Un momento más tarde, Albert subía las escaleras. No miró hacia atrás, saludó a alguien que se cruzó con él con un «eh» amistoso y continuó andando hasta perderse de vista. Candy me entregó el plato y unos cubiertos de plástico, después me ofreció la bebida con gas y se sentó a mi lado.

Noté su proximidad me hizo recordar lo que se siente estar con una mujer en la cama, estaba tan cerca. Quizás discretamente pudiera acercarme un poco más, hasta rozar piel con piel. Colocó el plato en su regazo y se dispuso a abrir su lata, pero se detuvo, con porte indeciso. Sosteniendo la lata todavía sin abrir entre sus manos, me miró y dijo:

—Ya sé que antes estabas bebiendo cerveza, pero ya que has dicho que tomarías lo mismo que yo… te he traído una Pepsi. No estaba segura de qué era lo que te apetecía.

—Me apetece beber Pepsi.

—¿ Seguro? Hay un montón de cervezas en las neveras portátiles, y con la fama que os precede a los del Ejército… Solté un bufido y sonreí.

—Ya—dije, y acto seguido abrí la lata—. ¿Y tú? Supongo que no bebes alcohol, ¿no?

—Así es—contestó. Me fijé en que no había ni una nota defensiva ni de reprensión en su tono, sólo de sinceridad. Candy comió un poco de pollo. Yo hice lo mismo, y en medio del silencio, me pregunté sobre ella y Albert, si ella era consciente de lo que él sentía en realidad. Y me pregunté qué sentía ella por él. Mantenían una relación especial, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no podía imaginarme cómo, a menos que Albert fuera sincero y se tratara de un afecto fraternal. De todos modos, dudaba que ése fuera el caso.

—¿ Qué haces en el Ejército?—preguntó de pronto, bajando el tenedor.

—Soy sargento de infantería. En el destacamento de armas especiales.

—¿ Y qué tal es? Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que haces cada día? ¿Disparar armas, hacer estallar bombas, o qué?

—A veces. Aunque la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo es bastante aburrido, sobre todo cuando estamos en la base. Normalmente hacia las seis de la madrugada, más o menos, tenemos que formar filas para pasar revista, luego nos reunimos por destacamentos para hacer un poco de deporte. Jugamos al baloncesto, corremos, levantamos pesas, y cosas por el estilo. A veces hay clase de maniobras militares ese día, para ejercitarnos con las armas, o una clase sobre orientación en campo nocturno, o sobre los diversos tipos de rifles, o algo parecido. Si no hay nada planeado, regresamos al cuartel y jugamos con videojuegos o leemos o hacemos más deporte o lo que sea durante el resto del día. Después volvemos a formar filas a las cuatro y nos comunican lo que haremos al día siguiente. A partir de ese momento, disponemos de tiempo libre.

—¿ Y qué hacéis? ¿Jugáis con más videojuegos?

—Yo me dedico a hacer ejercicio y a leer. Pero algunos de mis compañeros son unos verdaderos expertos en videojuegos. Y cuanto más violento sea el juego, más les gusta.

—¿ Qué lees? Se lo dije, y ella se quedó primero pensativa y luego sonriendo.

—¿ Y qué sucede cuando te envían a una zona en guerra? Me preguntó preocupada.

—Entonces—dije, acabándome el pollo—es diferente. Tenemos la obligación de patrullar, y siempre hay algo averiado y hay que repararlo, así que estamos ocupados, incluso cuando no estamos haciendo guardia. Pero la infantería es la fuerza terrestre, por lo que pasamos gran parte del tiempo fuera de la base.

—¿ Alguna vez tienes miedo?

Busqué la respuesta adecuada.

—Sí, a veces. Aunque no creas que es como ir todo el día encogido con miedo, ni tan sólo cuando las cosas se ponen realmente feas a tu alrededor. Se trata simplemente de… reaccionar, intentar continuar vivo. Todo sucede tan rápido que no queda tiempo para recapacitar sobre las decisiones que tomas, así que únicamente se trata de hacer tu trabajo e intentar sobrevivir.

Candy soltó una risita burlona, y me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba.. Por encima de mi cabeza podía ver el cinturón de Orión; justo en el horizonte sobre el agua, Venus había aparecido y brillaba con su potente luz blanca. Los chicos y las chicas continuaban apareciendo y desapareciendo, escaleras arriba y abajo, flirteando con un coraje inducido por los efectos del alcohol.

Suspiré. prefería un lugar más privado.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido. las palabras salieron sin haberlas pensado. Ella me miró a los ojos y las ganas de besarla la siguiente estaba seguro de la oleada de deseo que ella también tenía. Miré sus labios tan cerca.

—Y yo también.

Me tomó desprevenido, y pense que ella sedería a mis deseos. --Nunca había estado con un soldado antes. Me he sentido más fuerte, como… protegida.

Terminó de decir Candy volviendo la mirada al fuego.

— Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Quizá volvamos a vernos.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

No estaba seguro de si ella iba a sugerir que pasara otro día a visitarla.

—Aunque estoy un poco decepcionada de que te hayas olvidado de algo—añadió entonces, con un tono como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera relevante.

—¿ De qué me he olvidado?

—¿ No me habías dicho antes que me enseñarías a hacer surf?

¡Sí! dije para mis adentros.

A pesar de que la fiesta había continuado indudablemente bastantes horas más cuando me marché, no quedaba ni una sola lata vacía ni ningún otro desperdicio por el suelo. Mi impresión acerca del grupo mejoró considerablemente. A pesar de la hora, el aire ya era cálido. Pasamos unos minutos en la arena cerca de la orilla, repasando lo más básico acerca del surf, y le expliqué cómo encaramarse a la tabla. Cuando Candy creyó que estaba lista, me ofrecí a llevar la tabla hasta el agua, caminando a su lado. Había pocos surfistas, los mismos que había visto el día anterior. Estaba intentando decidir cuál era el mejor lugar para ubicar a Candy, para que dispusiera de suficiente espacio, cuando me di cuenta de que casi la había perdido de vista.

—¡ Espera! ¡Espera!—gritó a mis espaldas—. ¡Un momento! Me di la vuelta. Candy estaba de puntillas mientras las primeras olas la embestían contra el vientre, y la parte superior de su cuerpo se cubría de piel de gallina al instante. Parecía como si estuviera realizando un enorme esfuerzo por levitar y no tocar el agua.

—Deja que me acostumbre primero…—Resopló sonoramente y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho—. ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente está fría! ¡Madre de Dios!

«¿ Madre de Dios?» No era exactamente la expresión que mis compañeros utilizarían en el cuartel.

—Ya te acostumbrarás—la animé, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No me gusta nada el frío. Odio pasar frío.

—Pues vives donde suele haber nieve.

—Ya, pero existen unas prendas denominadas abrigos y guantes y gorros que utilizamos para no pasar frío. Y a primera hora de la mañana no nos lanzamos a aguas heladas.

—Muy ocurrente—dije. Ella continuaba dando saltitos sin parar.

—Sí, ya, tremendamente divertido, pero es que… ¡Virgen santa!

«¿ Virgen santa?» No pude evitar sonreír abiertamente. Sus bufidos fueron calmándose, aunque seguía con piel de gallina. Dio un paso más hacia delante.

—La impresión es menor si te sumerges de golpe, en lugar de torturarte paso a paso—sugerí.

—Mira, tú hazlo a tu manera, que yo lo haré a la mía—replicó, sin mostrarse fascinada por mi sabiduría—. No puedo creer que quisieras empezar tan pronto. Yo pensaba que ibas a proponer que viniéramos por la tarde, cuando el agua no estuviera congelada.

—Está casi a ocho grados.

—Ya, claro—refunfuñó; parecía que se estaba aclimatando. Separó los brazos, soltó otra serie de jadeos seguidos y se sumergió medio centímetro más. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, y se pasó un poco de agua por los brazos—. Bueeeeeno, poco a poco, ¿ves? Ya está, lo estoy consiguiendo.

—Oh, no te precipites por mí, tranquila. Tómate tu tiempo.

—Es lo que pienso hacer, gracias—repuso, ignorando mi tono burlón—, ya está ¿ves?—dijo otra vez, más para sí misma que para mí. Dio otro pasito hacia delante, luego otro. Mientras avanzaba, su cara era una máscara de concentración, y me gustó su porte. Tan serio, tan intenso. Tan sexy.

—Deja de reírte de mí—me regañó, fijándose en mi expresión.

—Pero si no me río.

—Ya. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Te estás riendo por dentro.

—Vale, dejaré de reírme.

Al cabo de un rato, Candy consiguió colocarse a mi lado, y cuando el agua me llegó a la altura de los hombros, ella se encaramó a la tabla. Mantuve la tabla inmóvil en el mismo sitio, intentando nuevamente no fijarme en su cuerpo, lo cual no resultaba fácil, teniendo en cuenta que estaba justo delante de mí. Me esforcé por controlar el oleaje que golpeaba la tabla.

—¿ Y ahora qué?

—¿ Recuerdas lo que has de hacer? ¿Remar fuerte con las manos, agarrar la tabla por ambos lados cerca de la parte delantera, y luego ponerte de pie?

—Sí.

—Al principio cuesta un poco. No te frustres si te caes, pero si eso sucede, déjate arrastrar por las olas. Normalmente hace falta intentarlo varias veces antes de conseguirlo.

—Vale—contestó ella, y me fijé en una pequeña ola que se nos acercaba.

—Prepárate…—le ordené, y empecé a contar el tiempo que tenía—. Vamos, empieza a remar… La ola se nos echó encima, empujé la tabla, y Candy se preparó. No sé qué es lo que esperaba, salvo que no era verla incorporarse, sin perder el equilibrio, y cabalgar todo el trayecto hasta la orilla hasta que la ola finalmente se deshizo en espuma. En las aguas poco profundas, Candy saltó de la tabla cuando ésta aminoró la marcha y se giró con aire triunfal hacia mí.

—¿ Qué tal?—gritó.

A pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, podía ver su cuerpo. ¡Demonios! «Me parece que me estoy metiendo en un problema».

—Hace años que practico diversos deportes—admitió—. Siempre he tenido un buen sentido del equilibrio. Supongo que debería habértelo comentado cuando me dijiste que no me frustrara si me caía.

Pasamos más de una hora en el agua. Candy se ponía de pie en la tabla cada vez y cabalgaba sobre las olas hasta la orilla con una pasmosa facilidad; a pesar de que aún no podía coordinar los movimientos de la tabla, no me cabía la menor duda de que, si se lo proponía, en poco tiempo dominaría la técnica.

Después regresamos a la casa de la playa. Esperé fuera mientras ella subía las escaleras. Eran pocas las personas que ya se habían despertado a esa hora tan temprana—en el porche había tres chicas contemplando el océano—, la mayoría todavía debía de estar recuperándose de la resaca de la noche previa. Candy apareció un par de minutos más tarde ataviada con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, y con dos humeantes tazas de café. Se sentó a mi lado en los peldaños, y nos pusimos a contemplar el océano.

—No dije que te caerías—aclaré—. Sólo dije que si te caías, te dejaras llevar por las olas.

—Ya—espetó ella, con una expresión maliciosa. Señaló hacia mi taza—. ¿Está demasiado fuerte?

—No, está bien.

—Tengo que empezar el día con una taza de café. Es mi único vicio.

—Todo el mundo tiene uno. Candy me miró a los ojos.

—¿ Y cuál es el tuyo?

—No tengo ninguno—respondí, y ella me sorprendió dándome un juguetón codazo en el brazo.

—¿ Sabías que anoche fue la primera noche de luna llena?

Yo ya lo sabía, pero pensé que era mejor no admitirlo.

—¿ De veras?

—Siento fascinación por la luna llena. Desde que era niña. Me gustaba creer que suponía un buen augurio. Creía que siempre anunciaba algo bueno, como que, por ejemplo, si había cometido un error, tendría la oportunidad de enmendarlo y empezar de nuevo.

Candy no dijo nada más al respecto. En lugar de eso, se llevó la taza a los labios, y yo me deleité con la visión del vapor recubriéndole la cara.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?—le pregunté.

Continuará...


	4. MI QUERIDA CANDY 4

CAPÍTULO 4

—No puedo creer que sólo haga un día que nos conocemos—agregó—. Tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo.

Era lo mismo que pensaba yo.

Fuimos a comer cerca del muelle, a medida cómo iba pasando el tiempo, Candy y yo nos íbamos acercando más rápido.

—¿Después de comer querrás que volvamos a hacer surf?

¿Cómo me iba a resistir? Pasamos la tarde en el agua. Disfruté como un chiquillo de dieciséis años la proximidad de Candy, tumbada sobre la tabla, pero aún me deleité más contemplándola mientras hacía surf. Candy se había tumbado sobre el vientre y me ofrecía una visión tentadora de su bien redondeado trasero.

Una hora más tarde ambos estábamos tumbados sobre las toallas, muy cerca el uno del otro, y bastante distantes del resto del mundo.

—¿Te importaría aplicarme un poco de crema en la espalda? Tengo la sensación de que me estoy quemando.

—Si me das permiso, encantado. Me hizo un guiño. Apliqué la loción por su espalda y sus hombros; probablemente me entretuve en la labor más de lo que era de esperar.

—Me pregunto qué pensará Albert de todo esto—murmuró. Luego me miró—. Cree que soy bastante ingenua.

—¿ Y lo eres?

—A veces—admitió— me eché a reír. Ella continuó. Quiero decir, cuando veo a dos personas paseando de este modo, como nosotros ahora, pienso: «Qué bonito». No es que piense que acto seguido se lo montarán detrás de una duna. Pero el hecho es que a veces lo hacen. Simplemente es que no es algo que me espere de entrada, y siempre me quedo sorprendida cuando luego oigo cómo lo cuentan. No puedo remediarlo. Igual que anoche, después de que te marcharas. Oí unos comentarios sobre dos personas que se lo habían montado aquí, en la playa; no podía creerlo.

—Pues yo me habría quedado más sorprendido si no hubieran acabado liados.

—Eso es lo que no me gusta de la universidad, por cierto. Es como un montón de gente que no sabe apreciar la importancia de la vida, por lo que se permiten la licencia de experimentar con…, con cualquier cosa. Le dan una interpretación tan frívola al sexo y a ingerir alcohol…, incluso a tomar drogas. Sé que quizá te parezca que tengo una mentalidad anticuada, pero es que no lo comprendo. Quizá por eso no quería sentarme junto al fuego con el resto. Para serte sincera, me siento decepcionada con ese par de los que oí los comentarios, y no quiero sentarme junto a ellos y tener que fingir que su comportamiento no me ha afectado. Sé que no debería de juzgar a nadie.

Me di cuenta de que Candy ejercía el mismo efecto hipnótico en todos los chicos, no sólo en mí. Podía verla hablando y sonriendo, mirando nada y todo a la misma vez.

Regresamos ya entrando la noche. Algunos. universitarios nos dirigían de vez en cuando una mirada curiosa, pero en general a nadie parecía importarle nuestra presencia, excepto a Archie y Annie. Ésta lanzó a Candy una mirada de reproche; Stear, mientras tanto, parecía satisfecho

\--Eh! ¡Ya estáis de vuelta!—nos saludó Albert, con un tono cordial. Los otros, obviamente indiferentes, reanudaron sus conversaciones. Albert se levantó y vino hacia nosotros.

—¿Os apetece uniros al grupo? Se nos están acabando las energías; supongo que nos estamos preparando para mañana.

—La verdad es que yo también tengo un poco de sueño. Iba a acompañar a Terry hasta su coche; después me iré a dormir. ¿A qué hora tenemos que levantarnos?

—A las seis. Desayunaremos y estaremos en el lugar donde hemos de erigir la casa a las siete y media. No te olvides de ponerte crema solar. Estaremos expuestos al sol todo el día.

—Lo recordaré. Deberías decírselo a todos los demás.

—Ya lo he hecho. Y lo volveré a recordar mañana. Pero ya verás, algunos chicos no me harán caso hasta que se quemen.

—Nos vemos mañana por la mañana—le dijo ella.

—Muy bien.—Albert me dedicó entonces su atención—. Me alegro de que hayas venido hoy.—Yo también—dije.

—Y oye, si te aburres durante las dos próximas semanas, siempre nos vendrá bien una mano extra. Me eché a reír.

—Sabía que no te podrías contener.

—Lo siento, pero soy así—se disculpó al tiempo que me tendía la mano—. Pero sea como sea, espero verte de nuevo. Nos dimos la mano. Tim regresó a su sitio, y Candy hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la casa. Enfilamos hacia la duna, nos detuvimos unos instantes para calzarnos las sandalias, luego seguimos la tarima de madera a través de la vegetación que crecía en la playa, y rodeamos la casa. Un minuto más tarde, estábamos en el coche. En la oscuridad reinante, no acertaba a interpretar su expresión.—Lo he pasado muy bien —afirmó—. Tragué saliva.

—¿ Cuándo podré volver a verte? Era una pregunta muy simple, hasta un punto esperada, pero me sorprendió escuchar el deseo que se desprendía de mi tono. Ni tan sólo la había besado todavía.

—Supongo que eso dependerá de ti. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—¿ Qué tal mañana por la noche?—propuse sin pensarlo dos veces—. Conozco otro sitio en el que toca una banda en directo; es muy divertido. Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—¿ Qué tal si lo dejamos para pasado mañana? ¿Te parece bien? Es que el primer día de trabajo es siempre… intenso y agotador. Además, hemos organizado una gran cena para todo el grupo mañana, y la verdad es que debería asistir.

—Sí, claro, no hay ningún inconveniente—contesté, pensando que sí que era un inconveniente. Candy debió de darse cuenta del tono de decepción en mi voz.

—Tal y como Albert ha dicho, serás más que bienvenido si decides pasar a echarnos una mano.

—No, gracias. Nos veremos el martes por la noche.

Continuamos de pie allí, uno de esos momentos incómodos a los que probablemente jamás me acostumbraré, pero ella se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera intentar besarla. Normalmente, lo habría probado para ver qué pasaba; quizá no era muy expresivo con mis sentimientos, pero podía ser impulsivo y actuar con celeridad. Con Candy, sin embargo, me sentía insólitamente paralizado. Ella tampoco parecía tener prisa. Un coche pasó por la carretera y rompió el hechizo. Ella dio un paso hacia la casa, luego se detuvo y apoyó su mano en mi brazo. En un gesto inocente, me besó en la mejilla. Fue más bien un beso fraternal, pero noté la extrema suavidad de sus labios y me impregné tanto de su aroma que cuando se apartó todavía podía notarlo.

—De verdad, lo he pasado muy bien—murmuró—. No creo que me vaya a olvidar de este día en mucho, mucho tiempo. Noté que su mano se apartaba de mi brazo, y y sin pensarlo la besé penetrando su boca toque su lengua con la mía. Ella tenía una sonrisa luego, subió las escaleras de la casa y desapareció.

En casa, un poco más tarde, esa misma noche, descubrí que no podía conciliar el sueño porque mi mente rememoraba sin parar todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Finalmente me senté en la cama, deseando haber sabido expresarle a Candy lo mucho que ella y todo había significado para mí. Al otro lado de la ventana, vi una estrella fugaz atravesar el cielo en una brillante estela de luz blanca. Quería creer que era un buen augurio, pero no estaba seguro. No podía apartar de la mente su tierno beso en mi mejilla, y por enésima vez me pregunté cómo era posible que me estuviera enamorando de una muchacha a la que tan sólo hacía unos días que conocía.

—Háblame de tus tatuajes—murmuró ella.

—¿ Qué quieres saber?

—No sé… ¿Por qué te los hiciste? ¿Qué significan?

Mire sobre mi hombro. Señalé hacia mi brazo izquierdo, en el que tenía un águila y una bandera.

—De acuerdo. Ésta es la insignia de infantería, y esto…—señalé hacia las palabras y las letras—es nuestra identificación: compañía, batallón y regimiento. Todos los que forman parte de mi batallón llevan el mismo tatuaje. Nos lo hicimos justo después de terminar la instrucción elemental en Fort Benning, en la ceremonia de clausura.

—¿ Por qué pone « rayo» debajo?

—Es mi apodo. Me lo pusieron mientras realizábamos la instrucción elemental, y fue una cortesía de mi querido sargento, que era muy bruto hablando. Como no estaba montando el rifle con la celeridad que era de esperar, me gritó que iba a «aplicarme las pinzas de cargar la batería del coche en cierta parte de mi cuerpo para ver cómo hacía un rayo y espabilaba de una vez». Ya no pude librarme del apodo.

—Qué tipo más afable—se burló ella.

—Ni que lo digas. Solíamos llamarlo «Lucifer» a sus espaldas.

Candy sonrió.

—¿ Qué significa la alambrada encima del apodo?

—Nada—respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ése ya me lo había hecho antes de alistarme.

—¿ Y el otro brazo? Un carácter chino. No quería entrar en detalles acerca de ese tatuaje, así que sacudí la cabeza.

—Es de la época de mi «estoy perdido y todo me importa un bledo». No significa nada.

—¿ No es un carácter chino?

—Sí.

—¿ Y qué quiere decir? Ha de tener un significado, algo como valentía, honor…

—Es un signo profano.

—Ah—dijo ella, que pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

—Tal y como te he dicho, no significa nada para mí ahora.

—Excepto que será mejor que no lo exhibas abiertamente, si alguna vez vas a China.

Solté una carcajada.

—Exacto—convine.

Candy se quedó callada un momento.

—Eras rebelde, ¿eh?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—De eso hace mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad no hace tanto tiempo, aunque me lo parece.

—¿ A eso te referías cuando dijiste que alistarte era lo que necesitabas en ese momento.

—Ha sido una experiencia muy positiva para mí. Volvió a quedarse callada, como si reflexionara.

—Dime, ¿en esa época habrías saltado al agua para recuperar mi bolso?

—No, probablemente me habría desternillado ante el incidente.

Ella sopesó mi respuesta, como si quisiera decidir si me creía o no. Al final lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Entonces me alegro de que te alistaras. Realmente necesitaba ese bolso.

Alguna vez te imaginaste algo así?—me preguntó—. ¿Tú y yo, me refiero?

—No. Pero no puedo negar que me gustas mucho, Candy.

—Me da un poco de miedo. Mi estómago dio un vuelco, y de pronto tuve la certeza de que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.

—No tienes que decirme que me quieres—empecé a decir—. No lo he dicho por eso…

—Lo sé—me interrumpió—. No lo comprendes. No tengo miedo de lo que me acabas de decir. Tengo miedo porque yo quería confesarte: te quiero, Terry.

No estoy seguro de cómo sucedió. En un instante estábamos hablando, y al momento siguiente ella se inclinó hacia mí. Por un segundo, me pregunté besarla pero rompería el sortilegio en el que ambos habíamos caído, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerme. Y cuando sus labios sellaron los míos, supe que podría vivir hasta cumplir los cien años y visitar todos los países del mundo, pero que nada se podría comparar con ese preciso instante, cuando, por primera vez, besé a la chica de mis sueños y supe que mi amor por ella nunca tendría fin.

Me maravillaba ante la forma tan fácil en que Candy expresaba sus emociones y la ternura en su expresión. Me besó, y probé la dulzura de su aliento. Le estreché la mano con fuerza.

—Un día me casaré contigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Es una promesa?

—Si quieres que lo sea…

—Entonces tendrás que prometerme que regresarás a buscarme cuando te licencies en el Ejército. No puedo casarme contigo si no podemos estar juntos.

—Trato hecho. Más tarde, paseamos relajadamente por la finca Oswald Plantation, una espectacular casona que presume de tener algunos de los jardines más bellos del estado. Caminamos por los senderos de gravilla, señalando los ramilletes de flores silvestres que florecían en una incontable diversidad de colores bajo el perezoso calor del sur.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana? —me preguntó. El sol empezaba su gradual descenso en el cielo despejado de nubes.

—Temprano —dije—. Probablemente estaré en el aeropuerto antes de que te hayas despertado. Ella asintió.

—Y pasarás esta noche con tu padre, ¿no?

—Es lo que planeaba hacer. Me parece que no he pasado mucho tiempo con él, pero estoy seguro de que comprenderá… Candy meneó la cabeza.

—No, no cambies de planes. Quiero que le dediques tiempo a tu padre. Es lo que esperaba que hicieras. Por eso estoy contigo hoy. Recorrimos un bello sendero con los bordes rematados con piedras.

—Y… ¿qué quieres hacer? —pregunté—. Respecto a nosotros, me refiero.

—No será fácil —suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto se acabe. —Me detuve, sabiendo que las palabras no bastarían. Por eso la estreché por la espalda entre mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí. Le besé el cuello y la oreja, saboreando su piel aterciopelada—. Te llamaré tantas veces como pueda, y te escribiré siempre que tenga ocasión, y obtendré otro permiso el año que viene. Estés donde estés, iré a verte. Ella se recostó en mi pecho y alzó la cara, en un intento de mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Lo harás? La abracé con fuerza.

—Sí, no me gusta tener que separarme de ti, y no hay cosa que desee más en el mundo que me destinen a algún lugar más cercano, pero esto es todo lo que te puedo prometer por ahora. Cuando esté en Alemania, solicitaré el traslado, te lo aseguro, pero no sé si me lo concederán. Con estas cosas, nunca se sabe.

—Lo sé —murmuró. Su expresión solemne me puso nervioso.

—¿Me escribirás? —le pregunté.

—No sé… —bromeó, y mi nerviosismo se esfumó—. Claro que sí —contestó, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme tal pregunta? Te escribiré todos los días. Y para que lo sepas, escribo unas cartas fantásticas.

—No lo dudo.

—Hablo en serio. Con Albert eso es lo que hacemos cada vez que nos separamos. Escribimos cartas para expresarles cuánto las apreciamos y las ganas que tenemos de volver a vernos pronto.

Volví a besarla en el cuello.

—¿Y yo, qué significo para ti? ¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de volver a verme? Candy se apoyó de nuevo en mi pecho.

—Tendrás que leer mis cartas.

Me eché a reír, aunque por dentro me sentía destrozado.

—Te echaré mucho de menos —le confesé.

—Yo también. —Pues no pareces muy triste.

—Eso es porque ayer me pasé un buen rato llorando, ¿recuerdas? Además, no es que no vayamos a vernos nunca más. Es la conclusión a la que llegué ayer. Sí, será duro, pero los días pasan rápido… Nos volveremos a ver. Lo sé. Estoy segura. Igual de segura que del amor que sientes por mí y de lo mucho que te quiero. Sé que nuestra historia no se ha acabado y que conseguiremos que siga adelante. Muchas parejas lo consiguen. Es cierto, muchas otras no, pero ellas no tienen lo que nosotros tenemos.

Quería creerla. Lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa, pero me pregunté si realmente sería tan sencillo.

Cuando el sol desapareció en la línea del horizonte, nos dirigimos al coche, y la llevé de vuelta a la casa de la playa. Me detuve un poco más abajo de la calle para que nadie en la casa pudiera vernos, y cuando salimos del coche, la rodeé con mis brazos. Nos besamos y la estreché con fuerza, plenamente consciente de que el siguiente año iba a ser el más largo de mi vida. Deseé fervientemente no haberme alistado en el Ejército, ser un hombre libre. Pero no lo era.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Ella asintió y empezó a llorar. Noté un nudo en la garganta.

—Te escribiré —le prometí.

—De acuerdo. —Se secó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y buscó algo en su bolso. Sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel y escribió algo atropelladamente—. Es mi dirección, y mi número de teléfono. Y aquí tienes mi dirección de correo electrónico. Asentí.

Probablemente fue la semana más idílica de mi vida. Mis sentimientos hacia Candy sólo hacían que reafirmarse, pero a medida que pasaban los días, empecé a notar una tremenda sensación de ansiedad al pensar que pronto ese dulce sueño tocaría a su fin. Cuando me asaltaban esos pensamientos, intentaba alejarlos de la mente, pero el domingo por la noche apenas pude dormir. Me pasé todo el rato dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, pensando en Candy, intentando imaginar cómo podría ser feliz sabiendo que ella estaba en el otro lado del océano rodeada de hombres, y que algunos de esos hombres podrían enamorarse perdidamente de ella del mismo modo que me había pasado a mí.

Recuerda que el año que viene me tocará cambiarme de dormitorio en el campus, pero te daré mi nueva dirección tan pronto como la sepa. Aunque siempre podrás comunicarte conmigo a través de mis primos o Albert. Ellos me mandarán cualquier carta que me envíes.

—Lo sé. Aún tienes mi dirección, ¿no? Aunque esté en otro lugar a causa de una misión, me guardarán tus cartas en la base. Y también podemos comunicarnos por correo electrónico. En el Ejército se esmeran mucho con todo lo referente a la tecnología informática, aunque estemos en medio de la nada. Se abrazó a sí misma como si fuera una niña desamparada.

—Me da miedo. Quiero decir, que me da miedo que seas soldado.

—No me pasará nada —la reconforté. Abrí la puerta del coche, luego busqué en mi cartera. Guardé la nota con su dirección, y acto seguido extendí de nuevo los brazos. Ella vino hacia mí y la estreché con ternura durante un buen rato, intentando inmortalizar la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Esta vez, fue ella la que se apartó. Buscó de nuevo dentro de su bolso y sacó un sobre.

—Escribí esta carta para ti anoche, para que tengas algo que leer en el avión. No la leas hasta que haya despegado el avión, ¿me lo prometes?

Asentí y la besé por última vez, luego me senté detrás del volante. Encendí el motor, y cuando empecé a dar marcha atrás, ella gritó:

—¡Saluda a tu padre de mi parte! Podía verla por el retrovisor. Pensé en detenerme. Sin embargo, continué conduciendo, observando a través del retrovisor cómo su imagen se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, sintiendo cómo el sueño se desvanecía lentamente.

La cena con mi padre discurrió más silenciosa que de costumbre. Yo no tenía energía para entablar una conversación, e incluso mi padre se dio cuenta de mi estado. Me quedé sorprendido cuando se dio la vuelta y se me acercó. Cuando estuvo cerca, apoyó la mano en mi espalda. No dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que comprendía que yo estaba sufriendo, y se quedó de pie sin moverse, como si intentara absorber mi dolor con la esperanza de arrancármelo y cargar él con todo su peso.

Por la mañana, papá me llevó al aeropuerto y se quedó a mi lado en la puerta de embarque mientras yo esperaba a que anunciaran mi vuelo. Cuando llegó la hora, me levanté. Mi padre alzó la mano para decirme adiós, pero no me pude contener y lo abracé.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Terry. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo en tus cartas.

En el avión, me senté con la carta que Candy me había escrito, sosteniéndola en mi regazo. A pesar de que quería abrirla inmediatamente, esperé a que nos eleváramos por los aires. Desde la ventana podía ver la línea de la costa, y busqué primero el muelle, luego la casa. Me pregunté si ella aún estaría durmiendo, pero quería pensar que estaba fuera en la playa, con la cabeza alzada y siguiendo el avión con la vista. Cuando estuve listo, abrí el sobre. En él encontré una foto suya, y de repente me lamenté por no haberle entregado una mía. Contemplé su fisonomía durante un largo rato, luego la dejé a mi lado. Aspiré aire con fuerza y empecé a leer.

_Querido Terry:_

_Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte que no estoy segura de por dónde empezar. ¿Debería comenzar por decirte que te quiero?_

Continuará...


	5. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-11 06:32:38)

CAPÍTULO 5.

En el avión, me senté con la carta que Candy me había escrito, sosteniéndola en mi regazo. A pesar de que quería abrirla inmediatamente, esperé a que nos eleváramos por los aires. Desde la ventana podía ver la línea de la costa, y busqué primero el muelle, luego la casa. Me pregunté si ella aún estaría durmiendo, pero quería pensar que estaba fuera en la playa, con la cabeza alzada y siguiendo el avión con la vista. Cuando estuve listo, abrí el sobre. En él encontré una foto suya, y de repente me lamenté por no haberle entregado una mía. Contemplé su fisonomía durante un largo rato, luego la dejé a mi lado. Aspiré aire con fuerza y empecé a leer.

_Querido Terry:_

_Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirte que no estoy segura de por dónde empezar. ¿Debería comenzar por decirte que te quiero? ¿O que los días que he pasado contigo han sido los más felices de mi vida? ¿O que en el poco tiempo que hace que te conozco he llegado a creer que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos? Podría decir todas esas cosas y todas serían verdad, pero mientras las vuelvo a leer, lo único que pienso es que me encantaría poder estar a tu lado ahora, acariciándote la mano y disfrutando con la imagen de tu sonrisa elusiva. En el futuro, sé que reviviré nuestros días juntos un millón de veces. Escucharé tu risa, veré tu cara y sentiré tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Echaré de menos todo eso, más de lo que puedas llegarte a imaginar. Eres un caballero de los que ya casi no quedan, Terry, y valoro muchísimo esa cualidad en ti. En todas las ocasiones que hemos estado juntos, nunca has insistido para que me acostara contigo, y, de verdad, no puedo expresarte lo mucho que eso significa para mí. Hace que todo lo que hemos compartido sea incluso más especial, y así es como quiero recordar siempre los días que he pasado contigo. Como una luz blanca y pura que al contemplarla nos quita el aliento. Pensaré en ti todos los días. En parte tengo miedo de que llegue un momento en que tú no sientas lo mismo, de que te olvides de lo que hemos pasado juntos, así que te propongo un juego: estés donde estés, y sin importar lo que pase en tu vida, la primera noche de luna llena de cada mes —igual que la que brillaba en el firmamento el primer día que nos conocimos— quiero que la busques en el cielo nocturno. Quiero que pienses en mí y en la semana que hemos compartido, porque esté donde esté, y sin importar lo que pase en mi vida, eso será exactamente lo que yo estaré haciendo. Si no podemos estar juntos, al menos podemos compartir ese momento, y quizás entre los dos consigamos hacer que este sentimiento perdure para siempre. Te quiero, Terry GrandChester, y espero que cumplas la promesa que un día me hiciste. Si regresas, me casaré contigo. Si rompes tu promesa, me romperás el corazón._

_Tuya, Candy._

Al otro lado de la ventanilla y a través de mis lágrimas, podía ver una capa de nubes extendiéndose bajo el avión. No tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos. Lo único que sabía era que quería dar media vuelta y regresar a casa para estar donde quería estar. Unas horas más tarde, en esa primera noche solitaria de vuelta en Alemania, volví a leer la carta, reviviendo cada instante que habíamos pasado juntos. Era fácil; esos recuerdos habían empezado a perseguirme y a veces parecían más reales que mi vida como soldado. Podía notar la mano de Candy sobre la mía y verla mientras ella se sacudía el agua del océano de su pelo. Me reía en voz alta cuando rememoraba mi sorpresa cuando ella cabalgó por primera vez sobre una ola hasta la orilla. Esa semana con Candy me había cambiado, y los hombres de mi batallón también notaron la diferencia. A lo largo de las siguientes dos semanas, mi amigo se burló de mí sin darme tregua, aliviado de que al final le diera la razón sobre la importancia de gozar de compañía femenina. Lo tenía bien merecido, por haberle hablado de Candy. Sin embargo, querían saber más de lo que yo deseaba compartir. Un día, mientras yo estaba leyendo, mi amigo se sentó en la silla frente a mí y sonrió socarronamente. —

Háblame de nuevo de tu descocado romance veraniego —me pidió. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos clavados en la página e intentar ignorarlo.

—Candy, ¿eh? Can-dy. ¡Joder, cómo me gusta ese nombre! Suena tan…, tan delicado, pero seguro que era una tigresa en celo, ¿eh?

—Cállate, Tony.

—No me hagas esto. ¿Acaso no era yo el que insistía todo el tiempo para que salieras con una chica? Por fin me has dado la razón, y ahora es el momento de que me muestres tu agradecimiento. Quiero todos los detalles.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero bebisteis tequila, ¿no? Te dije que es un método infalible. No contesté. Tony alzó los brazos en señal de desesperación.

—Vamos, hombre, por lo menos cuéntame qué pasó.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Porque estás enamorado? Sí, claro, eso es lo que dices, pero empiezo a creer que te lo estás inventando todo.

—Así es. Me lo he inventado todo. No es más que una patraña. ¿Estás contento?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

—Pobre cachorrito enamorado…

No dije nada, pero cuando se alejó, pensé que tenía razón. Bebía los vientos por Candy. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella, y ya había solicitado que me trasladaran a Estados Unidos. Mi intransigente oficial superior pareció tomarse la consideración en serio. Cuando me preguntó el motivo, le hablé de mi padre, no de Candy. Me escuchó durante un buen rato, luego se recostó en el sillón detrás de su mesa y dijo:

—No es que haya muchas posibilidades, a menos que la salud de tu padre empeore. Cuando abandoné su despacho, sabía que no me movería de allí por lo menos en los siguientes dieciséis meses.

No me molesté en ocultar mi decepción, y a la siguiente noche de luna llena, salí del cuartel y deambulé por el campo donde solíamos jugar al fútbol. Me tumbé boca arriba y me puse a contemplar la luna, invocando todos los recuerdos y maldiciendo el hecho de estar tan lejos de ella. Desde el principio, las llamadas y las cartas entre nosotros fueron frecuentes. También nos enviábamos mensajes por correo electrónico, aunque pronto descubrí que a Candy le gustaba más escribir cartas, y que ella quería que yo hiciera lo mismo.

_«Ya sé que el sistema no es tan inmediato como por e-mail, pero por eso precisamente me gusta», me escribió. «Me gusta la sorpresa de encontrar una carta en el buzón y el nerviosismo que me invade cuando estoy a punto de abrir el sobre. Me gusta el hecho de poder elegir el momento de leerla, y que me pueda sentar bajo un árbol y sentir cómo la brisa me acaricia la cara cuando leo tus palabras en el papel. Me gusta imaginar qué aspecto tenías mientras la escribías: qué ropa llevabas, dónde estabas, la forma en que sostenías el bolígrafo. Sé que es un cliché y que probablemente esté pasado de moda, pero continúo imaginándote sentado en una tienda de campaña, detrás de una mesita plegable, con una lámpara de aceite encendida a tu lado mientras el viento sopla ferozmente en el exterior. Es mucho más romántico que leer algo en la misma máquina que utilizas para bajarte música o hacer una búsqueda de una página web.»_ Sonreí ante la idea.

Se equivocaba por completo sobre la tienda de campaña, la mesita plegable y la lámpara de aceite, pero tenía que admitir que confería una pincelada más pintoresca que la dura realidad del barracón de madera, iluminado con un fluorescente, y con una de las mesas insulsas que el Ejército compraba en enormes partidas.

Los días pasaban y las semanas volaban, pero mi amor por Candy parecía fortalecerse cada vez más. A veces me escabullía de mis compañeros para estar solo. Entonces sacaba la foto de Candy y la contemplaba con amor, estudiando sus rasgos detenidamente. Era extraño, pero por más que la quería y que siempre evocaba los días que habíamos pasado juntos, consideraba que, a medida que el verano daba paso al otoño, y luego cambiaba otra vez a invierno, estaba más y más agradecido de tener esa fotografía. Me había convencido a mí mismo de que podría recordarla con una exactitud indiscutible, aunque cuando me permitía ser sincero conmigo mismo, admitía que empezaba a olvidarme de determinados matices. O a lo mejor quizás era que nunca me había fijado en ellos. En la foto, por ejemplo, me di cuenta de que Candy tenía un pequeño lunar junto a los labios, algo que me había pasado completamente desapercibido antes. O que, en una inspección minuciosa, su boca era más bonita de un lado cuando sonreía. Se trataba de pequeños detalles que la hacían perfecta, pero odiaba el hecho de tener que recurrir a una foto para descubrirlas.

Aunque me costó, continué con mi vida. Por mucho que pensara en Candy, por mucho que la echara de menos, tenía un trabajo que llevar a cabo. A principios de septiembre —debido a un cúmulo de circunstancias que incluso el ejército tuvo problemas para explicar—, mi batallón fue destinado a Kosovo por segunda vez en otra misión de paz bajo las órdenes de la 1.a División Armada, mientras que prácticamente el resto de los batallones de infantería fueron enviados de vuelta a Alemania. Todo estaba relativamente en calma y no tuve que disparar ni una sola vez, pero eso no significaba que me pasara los días recogiendo florecillas y suspirando por Candy. Limpiaba el fusil, estaba alerta ante el ataque de cualquier lunático, y cuando te ves obligado a permanecer alerta tantas horas seguidas, por la noche estás exhausto. Con toda sinceridad puedo decir que podía pasar dos o tres días sin preguntarme qué estaba haciendo o sin pensar en ella. ¿Implicaba eso que mi amor había mermado? Me planteé esa pregunta docenas de veces durante ese viaje, pero siempre decidía que no, por la simple razón de que su imagen me asaltaba cuando menos lo esperaba, subyugándome con la misma fuerza dolorosa que el día que nos separamos. Cualquier cosa podía activar ese sentimiento: un compañero que hablara de su esposa, ver a una pareja cogida de la mano, o incluso la forma en que algunas muchachas sonreían cuando nos veían pasar por las calles.

Las cartas de Candy llegaban cada diez días más o menos, y cuando regresé a Alemania constituían una pila considerable. Ninguna era como la carta que había leído en el avión; la mayoría tenían un tono despreocupado y eran ocurrentes, y ella se reservaba la verdad de sus sentimientos para el último párrafo. Mientras tanto, me enteraba de los pormenores de su vida diaria:

Por ejemplo, que habían acabado la primera casa con un poco de retraso, lo cual los había obligado a afanarse más en la segunda casa. En dicha ocasión, tuvieron que trabajar más horas seguidas, a pesar de que todos los voluntarios se habían vuelto más eficientes en sus tareas.

Me enteré de que, después de construir la primera casa, organizaron una gran fiesta para todo el vecindario y que no dejaron de recibir halagos durante toda la tarde, y que todos los voluntarios se fueron a celebrarlo luego al Shrimp Shack, y Albert se encargo de todo. También me contó que había conseguido matricularse en todas las asignaturas que había solicitado, y además con los profesores que quería, y que estaba emocionada por el hecho de que iba a poder estudiar enfermeria con un tal doctor Barnes, que acababa de publicar un magnífico artículo en una revista de cirugía. No necesitaba creer que Candy pensaba en mí cada vez que clavaba un clavo o ayudaba a colocar una ventana en su sitio, o que en medio de una conversación con Albery, ella deseaba que fuera yo quien estuviera a su lado. Me gustaba pensar que lo que compartíamos era algo más profundo que eso, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esa fe consiguió que se afianzara el amor que sentía por ella. Por supuesto que quería saber que ella todavía me amaba, y en ese aspecto Candy jamás me defraudó. Supongo que por eso guardaba cada carta que me enviaba. Al final de cada una de ellas, siempre había unas frases, a veces incluso un párrafo entero, donde escribía algo que me dejaba sin aliento, palabras que me hacían recordar, y de repente me encontraba releyendo fragmentos e intentando imaginar su voz mientras las leía. Como éste, de la segunda carta que recibí: _Cuando pienso en ti y en lo que compartimos, sé que sería fácil para otros definir nuestro tiempo juntos como el simple efecto de un «flechazo» de verano que, con el paso del tiempo, acabará por ser intrascendente. Por eso no se lo cuento a nadie. No lo entenderían, y no siento la necesidad de explicarlo, simplemente porque mi corazón me dice que fue una vivencia absolutamente real. Cuando pienso en ti, no puedo evitar sonreír, consciente de que tú me has ayudado a ser más completa. Te quiero, no sólo ahora, sino para siempre, y sueño con el día en que de nuevo me estrecharás entre tus brazos. O _éste, de la carta que recibí después de que le enviara una foto mía_: Y finalmente, quiero darte las gracias por la foto. La llevo en el monedero__, pero he de confesarte que lloré cuando la vi. No porque me provocara tristeza __—a pesar de que lo hizo, porque sé que no puedo verte—, sino porque me hizo feliz. Me afianzó en la idea de que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y éste, de una carta que me escribió mientras estaba en Kosovo: Tengo que decirte que tu última carta me ha dejado muy asustada. Por supuesto que quiero saber cómo te va, necesito saberlo, pero de repente me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración, asustada_ cuando me cuentas tus experiencias diarias. _Aquí estoy yo, preparándome para ir a casa para celebrar el Día de Acción de Gracias y preocupada por mis exámenes, y tú estás en algún lugar peligroso, rodeado de gente hostil que quiere hacerte daño. Cómo desearía que esa gente te conociera como te conozco yo, porque entonces estarías a salvo. Del mismo modo que yo me siento más fuerte y a salvo cuando estoy entre tus brazos. Ese año, la Navidad fue sumamente deprimente, aunque siempre es deprimente cuando uno está lejos de casa._

No era la primera Navidad que pasaba solo desde que me alisté. Había pasado unas cuantas en Alemania, y un par de chicos en nuestro cuartel siempre se dedicaban a montar una especie de árbol —una lona de color verde enrollada alrededor de un palo, decorada con lucecitas que se encendían y se apagaban—. Más de la mitad de mis compañeros se habían ido a casa, pero yo fui uno de los desafortunados a los que les tocó quedarse por si a nuestros amigos los rusos se les metía en la cabeza que todavía eran nuestros enemigos mortales, y la mayoría de los que se quedaron se lanzaron en tropel a la ciudad para celebrar la Nochebuena emborrachándose con cerveza alemana de calidad. Acababa de abrir el paquete que Candy me había enviado —un jersey que me recordó las prendas que Albert solía usar y una caja de galletas caseras— y sabía que ella ya habría recibido el perfume que le había enviado. Pero estaba solo, y como un regalo a mí mismo, decidí llamarla por teléfono. Ella no esperaba la llamada, y durante bastantes semanas después, no pude olvidar su luminoso tono de alegría. Acabamos hablando más de una hora. Echaba de menos su voz. Había olvidado su acento sureño y cantarín, que se tornaba más evidente cuando se ponía a hablar más rápido. Me recosté en la silla, imaginando que ella estaba conmigo y escuchando su descripción acerca de la nieve que caía sobre Lenoir. En ese mismo momento, me di cuenta de que también estaba nevando allí, en la base militar en Alemania, y, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, tuve la maravillosa sensación de que estábamos juntos.

En enero del año 2001 había empezado a contar los días que faltaban para volverla a ver. Mi permiso de verano sería en junio, y en menos de un año ya no estaría en el Ejército. Me levantaba por la mañana y literalmente me decía a mí mismo que faltaban 360 días, luego 359 y 358 para licenciarme, pero que vería a Candy en 178 días, luego en 177, 176, y seguía tachando días mentalmente. Era una realidad tangible y real, lo bastante cercana como para que me permitiera soñar con volver; por otro lado, por desgracia, allí donde estaba los días pasaban muy lentos, se me antojaban insufriblemente largos. ¿No sucede siempre lo mismo cuando uno anhela realmente algo? Me acordé de que de niño se me hacían eternos los días que faltaban para las vacaciones. De no haber sido por las cartas de Candy, no me cabe la menor duda de que la espera me habría parecido mucho más larga. Mi padre también me escribía. No con la frecuencia de Candy, pero seguía su propia planificación mensual inalterable. Para mi sorpresa, sus cartas eran dos o tres veces más largas que la página que me solía escribir antes. En mi tiempo libre, me iba a la sala de informática y realizaba búsquedas de mi madre. En febrero me enviaron de maniobras con otras tropas de la OTAN: una de esas patochadas al estilo «imaginad que estamos en medio de una cruenta batalla en 1944», en la que se suponía que nos enfrentábamos a un ataque de tanques en territorio alemán. En mi opinión, aquello no tenía el menor sentido. Esa clase de guerra hace tiempo que pasó a la historia, enterrada como los galeones españoles que disparaban sus cañones de corto alcance o como la caballería de Estados Unidos que salía a combatir contra el enemigo al galope. En dichas maniobras jamás explicitan quién se supone que es el enemigo, pero todo el mundo sabe que son los rusos, lo cual aún le confiere menos sentido a toda la función, puesto que se supone que los rusos ahora son nuestros aliados. Pero aunque no lo fueran, ya no tienen tantos tanques operativos, y aunque estuvieran construyendo miles de ellos en alguna planta en Siberia con la intención de conquistar Europa, cualquier avance temerario con tanques sería seguramente neutralizado con ataques aéreos y con nuestras divisiones mecanizadas en lugar de con la infantería. Pero, claro, qué me iba a parecer a mí. Para acabar de colmar el vaso, hacía un tiempo de perros cuando empezamos las maniobras, con un frente polar procedente del ártico. El espectáculo era épico, con nieve, aguanieve, granizo y vientos de ochenta kilómetros por hora, y me hizo pensar en las tropas de Napoleón en su retirada de Moscú. Hacía tanto frío que se me helaban las cejas, me costaba horrores respirar y mis dedos se quedaban pegados al tubo del cañón metálico del rifle si lo tocaba por accidente. Y luego también dolía horrores desengancharlos, incluso me arranqué un poco de piel de la punta de los dedos en el proceso. Pero mantuve la cabeza tapada y la mano sobre el mango de madera del arma mientras avanzaba a través del barro helado y resbaladizo bajo las interminables tormentas de nieve, procurando no convertirme en una estatua de hielo mientras fingíamos luchar contra el enemigo. Nos pasamos diez días haciendo lo mismo. La mitad de los hombres sufrieron lesiones por congelación, la otra mitad sufrió hipotermia, y cuando acabamos, mi batallón se había quedado reducido a sólo tres o cuatro hombres, y todos ellos acabaron en la enfermería cuando regresamos a la base. Incluido yo. La experiencia fue la cosa más ridícula y absurda que el Ejército me ha obligado a hacer. Y eso es significativo, puesto que había hecho un montón de estupideces en nombre del viejo Tío Sam y de El Gran Uno Rojo. Una vez concluida la maniobra, nuestro comandante vino a visitarnos a la sala de enfermería y felicitó a mi batallón por el trabajo bien hecho. A mí me habría gustado decirle que quizás habríamos aprovechado mejor el tiempo si hubiéramos realizado algún ejercicio de tácticas bélicas más moderno o, por lo menos, afín a las inclemencias del tiempo. Pero en lugar de eso me cuadré y grité un agradecimiento sin muchas ganas, haciendo honor a mi fama de soldado arrogante. Después de esa experiencia traumática, pasé unos meses muy tranquilos en la base. Sí, esporádicamente asistíamos a alguna clase sobre armamento o navegación, y de vez en cuando me acercaba hasta el pueblo a tomar una cerveza con los muchachos, pero, durante la mayor parte del tiempo, me dediqué a levantar pesas, a correr cientos de kilómetros y a propinarle un buen vapuleo a Tony cuando nos subíamos al ring de boxeo. La primavera en Alemania no resultó tan adversa como pensé que sería, después de las duras inclemencias del tiempo que tuvimos que soportar durante las maniobras. La nieve se fundió, las flores brotaron y el aire se hizo más cálido. Bueno, probablemente no demasiado cálido, pero la temperatura subió por encima de los cero grados y eso fue suficiente para que la mayoría de mis compañeros y yo nos atreviésemos a ponernos pantalones cortos y saliéramos fuera del cuartel a jugar al softball o con un disco volador. Cuando finalmente llegó el mes de junio, noté que cada vez me costaba más contener mis ansias de regresar..

Candy ya se había licenciado y se había matriculado de ciertas clases en la escuela de verano con el propósito de prepararse para el máster que quería estudiar al año siguiente, así que planeé viajar hasta Chapel Hill. Dispondríamos de dos gloriosas semanas juntos —aunque iría a ver a mi padre en Wilmington, ella me había dicho que quería venir conmigo—. Sí, nos habíamos carteado con regularidad y habíamos hablado por teléfono con frecuencia. Sí, había salido a contemplar la luna en la primera noche de su fase llena cada mes, y en sus cartas ella me decía que también lo hacía. Pero no la había visto en casi un año y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella cuando estuviéramos de nuevo el uno frente al otro. ¿Se arrojaría a mis brazos cuando descendiera del avión o su reacción sería más bien contenida? ¿Quizás un apocado beso cortés en la mejilla? ¿Nos pondríamos a conversar distendidamente cuando nos viéramos o recurriríamos al típico comentario acerca del tiempo y nos sentiríamos incómodos el uno con el otro? No lo sabía, y por la noche permanecía despierto imaginando mil escenarios diversos.

Tony sabía que yo estaba atravesando una angustiosa fase de inseguridad, pero él también sabía que de nada serviría intentar sacar el tema a colación. En lugar de eso, un día, cuando ya faltaba muy poco para mi permiso, me propinó una palmada en la espalda.

—Ya queda poco —dijo—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí. Él sonrió socarronamente.

—No te olvides de comprar una botella de tequila de camino a casa. Torcí el gesto, y Tony se echó a reír.

—Todo saldrá bien —me alentó—. Ella te ama, chaval. Tiene que quererte, considerando lo mucho que tú la quieres.

Continuará...


	6. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-11 08:20:10)

CAPÍTULO 6

En junio del 2001, obtuve mi permiso y me marché inmediatamente a casa: volé desde Fráncfort a Nueva York, y luego hasta Raleigh. Era un viernes por la noche, y Candy había prometido recogerme en el aeropuerto. Había guardado la pequeña sorpresa de llevarme a ver a su familia politica hasta el día previo al vuelo, pero si me hubieran dado a elegir, habría preferido estar con Candy a solas por lo menos los primeros días. Cuesta bastante recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando los familiares están cerca. Aunque no hiciéramos nada íntimo —y conociendo a Candy, estaba prácticamente seguro de que no lo haríamos, aunque mantenía los dedos cruzados—. De acuerdo, ella ya no era una niña, pero los familiares se ponen muy raros cuando se trata de sus seres queridos, y no quería engañarme pensando que ellos serían comprensivos con toda la situación. Para Albert, Archie y Stear, Candy siempre sería su pequeña. Sin embargo, Candy me convenció cuando me planteó la idea. Yo tenía dos semanas de vacaciones, y si planeaba ver a mi padre en la segunda semana, tenía que ver a su familia en el primer fin de semana. Además, ella parecía tan entusiasmada con todo el montaje que lo único que acerté a decirle fue que tenía muchas ganas de verlos. Tan pronto como el avión aterrizó, pensé que el corazón me iba a estallar en el pecho. No sabía cómo actuar. ¿Debería correr hacia ella tan pronto como la viera o acercarme con paso tranquilo y sin perder el control? Aún no estaba seguro, pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas a la cuestión, ya estaba en la cola de salida, avanzando por el pasillo. Me colgué el morral al hombro cuando salí de la rampa de acceso a la terminal. Al principio no la vi, pues había demasiada gente. Cuando eché una segunda ojeada a la sala, vi que aparecía por el lado izquierdo e instantáneamente supe que todas mis preocupaciones habían sido en vano, ya que al verme ella vino disparada a mi encuentro. Apenas tuve tiempo de dejar el morral en el suelo antes de que ella se echara a mis brazos, y el beso que me dio fue uno de esos momentos mágicos completo, con su lenguaje y su geografía especial, mitos fabulosos y maravillas de épocas lejanas en las que uno no cree estar tocando el suelo. Y cuando se apartó y susurró:

«Te he echado tanto de menos», sentí como si alguien se hubiera encargado de recomponer mi cuerpo después de haber pasado un año seccionado en dos. No sé cuánto rato estuvimos abrazados, pero cuando finalmente empezamos a movernos hacia el área de recogida de equipaje, deslicé la mano para cogerle la suya, consciente de que no sólo la amaba más que la última vez que la había visto, sino más de lo que nunca amaría a nadie. En el trayecto en coche departimos animadamente, pero sólo hicimos una corta parada en una zona de descanso de la carretera, donde aprovechamos para hacernos carantoñas como un par de tortolitos. Fue fantástico, no son necesarias más palabras; un par de horas más tarde, llegamos a su casa. Sus primos nos esperaban en el porche de una bonita casa de dos plantas de estilo victoriano. Tan pronto como me acerqué Stear me ofreció una cerveza. Le dije que no, básicamente porque sabía que sería el único que bebería, pero aprecié el gesto. He de confesar que lo pasé bien durante esos días en su casa. No me incomodó que Candy me cogiera de la mano todo el rato y que lo hiciera con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Al atardecer, los dos salimos a dar un paseo y a contemplar la luna. Cuando regresamos a la casa, tenía la impresión de que nunca habíamos estado separados. Ni se me ocurrió cuestionar si dormiría en el cuarto de los invitados, no esperaba otra cosa, y la habitación era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los lugares donde había estado, con mobiliario clásico y un colchón cómodo. No obstante, el aire estaba enrarecido, así que abrí la ventana esperando que el aire aportara frescor a la estancia. Había sido un día muy largo —todavía estaba con el horario de Alemania— y me quedé dormido inmediatamente, aunque me desperté una hora más tarde cuando oí que la puerta se abría sigilosamente. Candy, con calcetines y un pijama holgado de algodón, cerró la puerta después de entrar y avanzó de puntitas hacia la cama. Puso un dedo en los labios para indicarme que me estuviera callado.

—Mis primos me matarían si supieran lo que estoy haciendo —susurró. Se metió en la cama a mi lado y se cubrió con la sábana y la colcha, tapándose hasta el cuello como si estuviera de acampada en el ártico. La rodeé con mis brazos, solazándome con la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Nos besamos y nos hicimos arrumacos prácticamente toda la noche, y al alba ella se marchó sigilosamente a su cuarto. Me quedé otra vez dormido, probablemente antes de que ella llegara a su habitación, y me desperté con la visión de los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana. El olor a desayuno inundó la habitación. Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros y bajé a la cocina. Candy estaba sentada frente a la mesa, hablando animadamente con Archie mientras Stear leía el periódico, y cuando entré sentí el peso de las tres presencias. Tomé asiento en una silla. La empleada del servicio me ofreció una taza de café antes de colocarme un plato con panceta y huevos fritos delante. Candy, sentada justo frente a mí, ya se había duchado y vestido, y se mostraba vivaz y con un aspecto increíblemente fresco bajo la suave luz matutina.

—¿Has dormido bien? —me preguntó, con los ojos brillando de malicia.

Asentí con la cabeza. —La verdad es que he tenido un sueño maravilloso —repuse.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trataba? —preguntó Archie. Candy me propinó un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. He de admitir que disfruté viendo a Candy un poco tensa, pero no pretendía seguir con la broma. Puse cara de concentración y respondí:

—Ahora no me acuerdo.

—Odio cuando eso sucede —comentó Stear—. ¿Está bueno el desayuno?

—Sí, muy bueno, gracias. —Miré a Candy—. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a montar a caballo. ¿Te sientes recuperado del largo viaje como para cabalgar un buen rato? Cuando acepte, ella se echó a reír. Ella montó un caballo de la raza Quarter Horse llamado Pepper, que era el que solía montar Albert. Nos pasamos prácticamente todo el día paseando por senderos, galopando a través de campos y explorando esa parte de su mundo. Ella había preparado una cesta con todo lo necesario para disfrutar de una comida campestre, y comimos en un lugar desde donde se abría una magnífica vista del campo. Señaló con el dedo las escuelas en las que había estudiado y algunas casas de gente que conocía. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ella no sólo amaba ese lugar, sino que no quería vivir en ningún otro sitio. Nos pasamos seis o siete horas sobre la silla de montar. El sábado por la noche, Candy y yo salimos a cenar a un restaurante italiano muy acogedor. Después ella sugirió ir a bailar, .

Esa noche, regresamos en coche a Chapel Hill, y Candy me enseñó su apartamento. Apenas estaba amueblado, aunque los pocos muebles que había eran relativamente nuevos, y disponía de una chimenea de gas y un pequeño balcón que ofrecía unas buenas vistas al campus. A pesar de que la temperatura era cálida, encendió la chimenea. Tomamos queso y galletitas saladas, que, además de una caja de cereales, era lo único que me podía ofrecer como refrigerio. A mí me pareció una velada indescriptiblemente romántica, a pesar de que me daba cuenta de que cualquier situación en la que me hallara a solas con Candy me parecía siempre romántica. Hablamos hasta casi la medianoche, pero Candy estaba más callada que de costumbre. Al cabo de un rato, ella se metió en su cuarto.

Cuando vi que no regresaba, entré para ver qué estaba haciendo. La vi sentada en la cama y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Entrelazó las manos con un visible nerviosismo y lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Así que… —empezó a decir.

—Así que… —respondí cuando ella se quedó en silencio. Soltó otro largo suspiro.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Y mañana tengo clase a primera hora. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te acuestes —sugerí.

—Sí. —Asintió como si no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana. A través de las cortinas, podía ver los rayos de luz provenientes del aparcamiento. Candy estaba irresistible cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Así que… —volvió a decir, como si le hablara a la pared. Alcé las manos.

—¿Qué te parece si duermo en el sofá?

—¿No te importa?

—No —contesté. La verdad es que no era mi opción preferida, pero lo comprendía. Todavía con la mirada fija en la ventana, Candy no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse.

—Es que todavía no estoy lista —comentó con un hilo de voz—. Quiero decir, pensé que lo estaba, y en parte realmente quiero hacerlo. He estado dándole vueltas las últimas semanas, y había decidido que sí, que me parecía normal, ¿sabes? Tú me quieres y yo te quiero, y esto es lo que la gente hace cuando está enamorada. Resultaba fácil decírmelo a mí misma cuando no estabas aquí, pero ahora… —

No acabó la frase.

—No pasa nada. —Intenté reconfortarla. Al final se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Estabas asustado? ¿La primera vez? Me pregunté cuál era la mejor forma de contestar a esa pregunta.

—Creo que es diferente para un hombre que para una mujer.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Alisó la manta de la cama—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—No.

—Pero estás decepcionado.

—Bueno… —admití, y ella rio.

—Lo siento —se excusó.

—No tienes ninguna razón para disculparte. Ella se quedó unos instantes pensando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que he de pedirte perdón?

—Bueno, quizá porque en el fondo soy un pobre soldado que está solo —alegué, y ella volvió a reír. Todavía podía oír su respiración acelerada. —El sofá no es muy cómodo —apostilló, apurada—. Y es pequeño. No podrás estirar las piernas. Y tampoco tengo mantas de sobra. Debería de haber cogido un par en casa de mis primos, pero me olvidé.

—Eso sí que es un problema.

—Sí —respondió.

Esperé.

—Supongo que podrías dormir conmigo. —Se aventuró a proponer. Esperé mientras ella continuaba con su debate interno. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres que lo probemos? Me refiero a dormir, sólo dormir, juntos.

—Como quieras. Por primera vez, sus hombros se relajaron.

—Muy bien. Ya está decidido. Dame un minuto para que me cambie. Se levantó de la cama, cruzó la habitación y abrió un armario. El pijama que eligió era similar al que había usado en casa de sus primos, y yo la dejé para ir otra vez al comedor, donde me puse los pantalones cortos que usaba para entrenar y una camiseta. Cuando regresé a su cuarto, ya se había escudado bajo las sábanas. Enfilé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me acomodé a su lado. Candy aderezó la colcha antes de apagar la luz, luego se tumbó sobre su espalda, con la vista fija en el techo; yo estaba de lado, mirándola.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

—Buenas noches. Sabía que no podría dormir. Al menos no durante un buen rato. Estaba demasiado… excitado para poder conciliar el sueño. Pero no quería girarme hacia el otro lado y darle la espalda, por si ella cambiaba de opinión.

—Oye —volvió a susurrar.

—¿Sí? Se dio media vuelta para mirarme.

—Quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que duermo con un hombre. Toda la noche, quiero decir. Es otro paso, ¿no?

—Sí, otro paso. Me rozó el brazo.

—Y ahora, si alguien te pregunta, podrás decir que hemos dormido juntos.

—Es cierto.

—Pero no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no? Quiero decir, no quiero coger mala reputación, no sé si me entiendes. Ahogué una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, mantendré nuestro pequeño secreto. Los siguientes días encajaron en una pauta fácil y relajada. Candy tenía clases por la mañana y normalmente acababa poco después de la hora de comer. En teoría, supongo que eso me proporcionaba la oportunidad de dormir un poco más —el sueño de todos mis compañeros en el ejército cuando hablan de lo que harán mientras estén de permiso—, pero tantos años levantándome antes del amanecer había acabado por trocarse en un hábito imposible de romper. Así pues, me despertaba antes que Candy y preparaba café antes de trotar hasta el kiosco de la esquina para comprar el periódico. En alguna ocasión, compraba un par de bollos de pan o cruasanes; otras veces, simplemente desayunábamos cereales en su apartamento, y era fácil interpretar nuestra pequeña rutina como un preludio de los primeros años de nuestra vida de casados, una bendición que no costaba ningún esfuerzo y que parecía casi demasiado buena para ser verdad.

O, al menos, yo intentaba convencerme de eso. Cuando estuvimos en casa de sus familiarez Candy se comportó exactamente como la chica que recordaba. Y lo mismo sucedió durante nuestra primera noche solos. Pero después… empecé a notar diferencias. Supongo que no era plenamente consciente de que ella tenía una vida que parecía completa y muy gratificante, incluso sin mí. El calendario que tenía pegado en la nevera mostraba una actividad casi cada día: conciertos, conferencias, media docena de fiestas de varios amigos. Me fijé en que el nombre de Archie también aparecía marcado algunos días para salir a comer con él. Candy asistía a cuatro clases y daba otras tantas como asistente de enfermeria, y los jueves por la tarde trabajaba con otra profesora en una tesis que estaba segura que acabaría por salir publicada. Su vida era exactamente tal y como me la había descrito en sus cartas, y cuando regresaba al apartamento, me contaba cómo le había ido el día en la cocina mientras se preparaba algo de comer. Le encantaba el trabajo que hacía, y el orgullo en su tono era evidente. Podía hablar animadamente mientras yo la escuchaba, y me limitaba a hacerle sólo las preguntas suficientes para no romper el ritmo de la conversación. No había nada inusual en ello, lo admitía. Sabía lo suficiente de ella como para saber que si no hubiera tenido nada que hacer durante el día eso sí que habría sido un problema. Pero con cada nueva historia, me quedaba con una terrible sensación de pesadez, de abatimiento, una sensación que me hacía pensar que mientras nos mantuviéramos en contacto, mientras nos amáramos tanto el uno al otro, ella podría de algún modo sortear el abismo que separaba nuestros dos mundos. Desde la última vez que la había visto, ella había acabado la carrera, había lanzado el birrete al aire en la ceremonia de graduación de su promoción, había encontrado trabajo como asistente de enfermeta y se había buscado y amueblado su propio apartamento. Su vida había entrado en una nueva faceta, y a pesar de que supongo que podía decir lo mismo sobre mí, tenía la impresión de que pocas cosas habían cambiado en mi vida, a menos que contara el hecho de que ahora sabía cómo montar y desmontar ocho tipos de armas en lugar de seis y que había incrementado en casi quince kilos las pesas que levantaba. Y por supuesto, había contribuido a hacer que los rusos tuvieran algo en que pensar, debatiéndose entre si invadir Alemania o no con docenas de divisiones mecanizadas. No me malinterpretéis. Seguía bebiendo los vientos por Candy, y había ocasiones en las que todavía notaba la fuerza de sus sentimientos hacia mí. La verdad es que muchas veces. En general puedo decir que fue una semana maravillosa. Mientras ella no estaba, salía a pasear por el campus o a correr por la pista marcada de color azul celeste en el área deportiva, disfrutando de esas horas de tiempo libre que tanto necesitaba. El primer día encontré un gimnasio que me permitía seguir con mis sesiones de pesas y otros ejercicios, y puesto que estaba en el Ejército, me dijeron que no tenía que pagar la entrada. Normalmente ya había acabado en el gimnasio y me había duchado cuando Candy regresaba al apartamento, y pasábamos el resto de la tarde juntos. El martes por la noche, salimos con un grupo de sus compañeros de clase a cenar en la zona de ocio de Chapel Hill. Fue más divertido de lo que había supuesto, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de una panda de intelectuales que se habían matriculado en un curso de la universidad de verano y que la mayor parte de la conversación se centró en la universidad adolescente. El miércoles por la tarde, Candy me enseñó las aulas de la universidad y me presentó a sus profesores. Más tarde, ese mismo día, nos reunimos con un par de estudiantes que me había presentado la noche previa. Esa noche, compramos comida china y los cuatro nos sentamos a degustarla en la mesa de su apartamento. Ella lucía uno de esos tops ceñidos a rayas que acentuaba su bronceado: pensé que era la mujer más atractiva que jamás había visto. El jueves me apetecía pasar más rato con ella a solas, así que decidí sorprenderla con una velada especial para esa noche. Mientras ella estaba en clase y luego centrada en la tesis, me fui al centro comercial. Me apetecía verla elegante, y reservé una mesa en un restaurante que era el mejor en la ciudad. Cinco estrellas, no le dije nada a Candy —claro, se suponía que era una sorpresa—, pero tan pronto como entró por la puerta, descubrí que ya había hecho planes para pasar la noche con los mismos amigos que habíamos visto durante los dos últimos días. Parecía tan entusiasmada que no me atreví a contarle lo que había organizado. Sin embargo, no sólo estaba decepcionado, sino también enfadado. No me parecía mal pasar una noche con sus amigos, incluso otra tarde adicional. Pero ¿casi cada día? ¿Después de estar un año separados, cuando nos quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntos? Me molestaba que ella no pareciera compartir el mismo deseo. En los últimos meses, había estado imaginando que pasaríamos juntos tanto tiempo como pudiéramos, en un intento de compensar el año que habíamos permanecido separados. Pero estaba llegando a la conclusión de que igual me había equivocado, lo cual significaba que…, ¿qué?, ¿qué yo no le importaba tanto a ella como ella a mí? No lo sabía, pero dado mi pésimo estado de ánimo, probablemente habría sido mejor quedarme en el apartamento y dejar que ella fuera sola. En lugar de eso, me senté en un rincón, me negué a intervenir en la conversación y me pasé todo el rato mirando con inquina a quien se atrevía a mirarme. A lo largo de los años, había adquirido práctica en la técnica de la intimidación, y esa noche se podría decir que me superé a mí mismo. Candy podía ver que estaba enfadado, pero cada vez que me preguntaba si había algo que me molestaba, yo respondía en mi mejor porte pasivo-agresivo, negando que pasara nada.

—Sólo es que estoy un poco cansado —le contestaba. Ella intentó animarme, lo sé. Me cogía de la mano de vez en cuando, me dedicaba una sonrisa fugaz cuando veía que la miraba, y me ofreció patatas fritas y tónica repetidas veces. Después de un rato, sin embargo, se cansó de mi actitud y tiró la toalla. No la culpo. Yo le había mostrado mi faceta reacia, y el hecho de que ella se hubiera empezado a enojar conmigo me dejó con un sentimiento de satisfacción vengativa. Apenas hablamos de camino a su apartamento, y cuando nos metimos en la cama, nos pusimos a dormir en los extremos opuestos del colchón. Por la mañana ya se me había pasado el mal humor y estaba listo para un nuevo día. Lamentablemente, ella aún estaba enojada. Mientras salí a comprar el periódico, Candy se marchó del apartamento sin tocar el desayuno, por lo que acabé bebiéndome el café solo. Sabía que me había pasado de la raya y planeaba arreglarlo cuando ella volviera de sus clases. Quería sincerarme acerca de lo que me molestaba, contarle la cena que había organizado y pedirle perdón por mi deplorable comportamiento. Pensé que lo comprendería. Olvidaríamos el mal rato con una cena romántica. Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba que necesitábamos, ya que al día siguiente nos marcharíamos a Wilmington para pasar el fin de semana con mi padre. Aunque parezca raro, tenía ganas de verlo y suponía que él también estaba deseoso de verme, a su manera. A diferencia de Candy, mi padre nunca me defraudaba cuando se trataba de cumplir mis expectativas. Quizá no fuera justo, pero ella desempeñaba un papel diferente en mi vida en ese tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza. Candy. Siempre Candy. Me di cuenta de que ese viaje, mi vida entera, conducía indiscutiblemente a ella. A la una del mediodía acabé de entrenar en el gimnasio, me duché, recogí prácticamente todas mis cosas y llamé al restaurante para renovar la reserva de la mesa. A esas alturas ya me sabía de memoria los horarios de Candy, por lo que supuse que aparecería de un momento a otro. Sin nada más por hacer, me senté en el sofá y puse el televisor. Concursos, publicidad de los patrocinadores, telenovelas y tertulias se entremezclaban con los anuncios más variados. Los minutos se me hacían eternos mientras esperaba. Constantemente me acercaba al patio para echar un vistazo al aparcamiento y ver si divisaba su coche, y revisé mi aspecto tres o cuatro veces. Me dije que Candy estaba seguramente a punto de llegar y me entretuve vaciando el lavaplatos. Luego eché un vistazo de nuevo por la ventana. Ni rastro de Candy. Puse la radio, escuché varias canciones y cambié de sintonía seis o siete veces antes de apagarla. Volví a salir al patio. Nada. Ya casi eran las dos. Me pregunté dónde se había metido, noté cómo los restos de la rabia que había sentido la noche previa volvían a emerger en mi interior y me esforcé por calmarme. Me dije que probablemente tenía una excusa legítima y volví a repetirme la misma explicación para convencerme. Abrí mi petate y saqué la última novela de Stephen King. Me llené un vaso con agua fría, intenté acomodarme en el sofá, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo la misma línea una y otra vez, dejé el libro a un lado. Pasaron otros quince minutos. Luego treinta. Cuando finalmente oí el coche de Candy entrar en el aparcamiento, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y yo estaba apretando los dientes. A las tres y cuarto, ella abrió la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si no pasara nada.

—Eh, Terry —me saludó. Avanzó hacia la mesa y empezó a sacar los libros de su mochila—. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero después de mi clase, una alumna vino para decirme que le gustaba mucho mi clase, y que, gracias a mí, se había propuesto estudiar enfermeria. ¿No es increíble? Me pidió consejo sobre cómo tenía que prepararse, en qué clases matricularse, cuáles eran los mejores profesores… y la forma en que escuchaba mis respuestas… —Candy sacudió la cabeza—. Ha sido tan… gratificante. El modo en que esa chica estaba tan atenta a todo lo que yo le decía…, bueno, me he sentido como si estuviera realmente haciendo algo significativo por alguien. A veces oyes a profesores comentar experiencias como ésta, pero jamás imaginé que me pudiera suceder a mí. Esbocé una sonrisa forzada, y ella la interpretó como una invitación a seguir.

—Entonces me preguntó si tenía un rato libre para hablar, y aunque le dije que sólo disponía de unos minutos, una cosa nos llevó a la otra y acabamos por irnos a comer juntas. Esa chica desprende algo especial; sólo tiene diecisiete años, pero el año pasado acabó sus estudios en el instituto. Superó las pruebas de acceso a la universidad sin ningún problema, así que es una estudiante destacada, y ahora está haciendo este cursillo de verano para empezar el curso universitario bien preparada. Es una chica verdaderamente admirable.

Ella esperaba que yo demostrara el mismo entusiasmo, pero no podía.

—Sí, parece brillante —dije sin mucha emoción. Ante mi respuesta, Candy pareció mirarme realmente por primera vez, y no hice ningún esfuerzo por ocultar mis sentimientos.

—¿ Qué pasa? —me preguntó.

—Nada —mentí. Ella dejó sobre la mesa la mochila y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿ No quieres que hablemos de ello? De acuerdo. Pero quiero que sepas que empiezas a cansarme.

—¿ Qué quieres decir? Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia mí.

—¡ Esto! ¡La forma en que te estás comportando! Mira, no cuesta tanto ver cuando estás enfadado, Terry. Y ahora lo estás, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Dudé unos momentos, mientras me ponía a la defensiva. Cuando finalmente hablé, me obligué a no perder la serenidad en mi tono.

—De acuerdo. Pensé que volverías hace unas horas… Ella alzó los brazos.

—¿ Y ése es el motivo de tu enfado? Ya te lo he explicado. Lo creas o no, ahora tengo responsabilidades. Y si no me equivoco, ya me he disculpado por llegar tarde; lo he hecho tan pronto como he atravesado el umbral.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? ¿No tienes bastante con mis disculpas?

—No he dicho eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Cuando no pude encontrar las palabras, ella colocó las manos en las caderas.

—¿ Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? Todavía estás enfadado por lo de anoche. Pero a ver si lo averiguo…, tampoco quieres hablar de ello, ¿no? Entorné los ojos.

—Anoche tú…

—¿ Yo? —me interrumpió, y empezó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¡Ah, no, no me culpes a mí por lo que pasó! ¡No hice nada malo! ¡No fui yo quien empezó con las malas caras! Anoche podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien, seguro, si tú no te hubieras aislado del resto, actuando como si quisieras pegarnos un tiro a todos. Candy exageraba. O quizá no. De todos modos, me mantuve callado. Ella continuó:

—¿ Sabes que hoy he tenido que excusarte por tu comportamiento? ¿Y sabes cómo me he sentido? Me he pasado todo el año alabando tus virtudes, contándole a mis amigos que eres un tipo entrañable, maduro, y que me siento muy orgullosa del trabajo que estás haciendo. Y todo para que al final ellos acaben viendo una faceta tuya que ni siquiera yo había visto antes. Te comportaste como un verdadero… grosero.

—¿ Te has parado a pensar si quizá me comporté de esa manera porque no quería estar allí? Mi comentario la dejó dubitativa unos instantes, pero sólo unos instantes. Cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho.

—Quizá tu comportamiento ayer fue lo que ha provocado que hoy haya regresado tarde. Su confesión me pilló desprevenido. No lo había pensado, pero de todos modos ésa no era la cuestión.

—Siento lo de anoche…

—¡ Es evidente que has de sentirlo! —gritó, pillándome de nuevo desprevenido—. ¡Son mis amigos!

—¡ Ya sé que son tus amigos! —espeté, levantándome enérgicamente del sofá—. ¡Hemos estado con ellos toda la semana!

—¿ Qué quiere decir eso?

—Justamente lo que acabo de decir. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá quería estar a solas contigo?

—¿ Quieres estar a solas conmigo? —repitió—. Pues la verdad es que no lo demuestras. Esta mañana estábamos solos. Estábamos también solos cuando he entrado hace un rato por la puerta. Estábamos solos cuando intenté ser comprensiva y olvidarme de lo que pasó ayer, pero tú sólo quieres pelearte.

—¡ No quiero pelearme! —espeté, procurando no perder la paciencia, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría. Me di la vuelta, intentando mantener la rabia bajo control, pero cuando volví a hablar, podía notar el tono ominoso en mi voz.

—Sólo quiero que todo sea como era. Como el verano pasado.

—¿ Qué pasa con el verano pasado? Odiaba esa situación. No quería decirle que ya no me sentía importante. Lo que quería era exigirle que me demostrara su amor, y eso es algo que no se puede pedir. En lugar de ser sincero, me puse a marear la perdiz.

—El verano pasado tenía la impresión de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

—No, no es cierto —contraatacó—. Yo trabajaba todo el día erigiendo casas, ¿recuerdas? Candy tenía razón, por supuesto. Al menos en parte. Volví a intentarlo.

—Ya sé que igual te parece que lo que te digo no tiene sentido, pero reitero que el verano pasado tenía la impresión de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

—¿ Y eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Que esté ocupada? ¿Que tenga una vida propia? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Que entierre mis clases toda la semana? ¿Que llame por teléfono a primera hora y les diga que no puedo dar clases porque estoy enferma? ¿Que no haga mis deberes?

—No…

—Así pues, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé.

—Pero ¿te has propuesto humillarme delante de mis amigos?

—No te he humillado —protesté.

—¿ Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué Annie me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo a solas hoy? ¿Por qué me ha dicho que está claro que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común y que me buscara a alguien mejor que tú? Aquello me dolió, pero no creo que ella se percatara. Cuando la gente se enfada dice cosas sin pensar, y yo era plenamente consciente de eso.

—Quería estar a solas contigo anoche. Eso es lo único que intento decirte. Mis palabras no surtieron efecto.

—¿ Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —me exigió—. Podrías haber dicho algo como: «¿ Te parece bien si cambiamos de planes? Esta noche no estoy de humor para salir con gente». Eso es todo lo que tendrías que haber dicho. No puedo leer tus pensamientos, Terry.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero no dije nada. En lugar de eso, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta del patio, sin sentirme furioso por lo que ella me acababa de decir, sino simplemente… triste. En esos momentos me di cuenta de que la había perdido en cierta manera y que no sabía si había sido porque había montado un problema de la nada o porque comprendía perfectamente bien lo que realmente sucedía entre nosotros. No quería hablar más de ello. Nunca destaqué en debates, y me di cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era que ella atravesara la sala y me rodeara con sus brazos, que me dijera que realmente comprendía mis preocupaciones y mis necesidades, y que no tenía que preocuparme. Pero no sucedió nada de eso. Al final le hablé a la ventana, sintiéndome extrañamente solo.

—Tienes razón. Debería de habértelo dicho. Y lo siento. Y siento mucho el modo en que me comporté anoche, y siento haberme enfadado porque has llegado tarde. Pero tenía tantas ganas de verte estos días…

—Lo dices de un modo…, como si yo no quisiera lo mismo. Me di la vuelta.

—Con toda sinceridad, no estoy completamente seguro.

—Tras decir lo que pensaba, enfilé hacia la puerta. Estuve solo hasta el atardecer. No sabía adónde ir ni tampoco por qué me había marchado, salvo que necesitaba estar solo. No miré si ella me seguía; sabía que no lo haría. Al cabo de un rato, me detuve y compré una botella de agua fría en el bar de la universidad, pero a pesar de que el local estaba relativamente vacío y que el aire era refrescante, no me quedé. Sentía la necesidad de sudar, como para purificarme de la rabia, la tristeza y la frustración que no conseguía quitarme de encima.

De una cosa estaba seguro: Candy había vuelto a su apartamento lista para una bronca. Sus respuestas habían fluido con demasiada rapidez, y me di cuenta de que parecían menos espontáneas que ensayadas, como si hubiera estado cociendo su propia rabia durante todo el día. Ella sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría yo, y a pesar de que probablemente merecía su reprimenda por la forma en que me había comportado la noche previa, el hecho de que ella no aceptara su parte de culpabilidad ni comprendiera mis sentimientos me ahogó durante prácticamente toda la tarde. Las sombras se extendieron cuando el sol empezó su lento descenso, pero todavía no estaba listo para regresar.

En lugar de eso, me compré un par de porciones de pizza y una cerveza en uno de esos pequeños kioscos que dependían de los estudiantes para sobrevivir. Me acabé la pizza, caminé un rato más y, finalmente, emprendí la marcha hacia el apartamento. Cuando llegué ya eran las nueve, y la montaña rusa en la que había estado montado durante las últimas horas me había dejado con una sensación de vacío. Al aproximarme a la calle, vi que el coche de Candy seguía en el aparcamiento. Podía ver la luz de una lámpara encendida en su habitación. El resto del apartamento estaba a oscuras. Me pregunté si la puerta estaría cerrada con llave, pero el tirador giró libremente cuando le di media vuelta. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, y la luz se filtraba por la rendija hasta el pasillo. Me debatí entre ir a verla o quedarme en el comedor. No quería enfrentarme a su rabia, pero aspiré aire profundamente y recorrí el corto pasillo. Asomé la cabeza. Estaba sentada en la cama, ataviada con una camisa dos tallas más grandes que la suya y que le cubría los muslos. Ella bajó la revista y me miró, y yo le ofrecí una sonrisa tentativa.

—Hola —saludé.

—Eh

. Atravesé la habitación y me senté en la punta de la cama.

—Lo siento, Candy. Por todo. Tenías razón. Anoche me comporté como un cretino, y no debería haberte puesto en evidencia delante de tus amigos. Y tampoco debería haberme enfadado tanto porque hoy hayas llegado tarde. No volverá a suceder. Ella me sorprendió propinando unas palmaditas en el colchón.

—Ven —susurró. Me acerqué, me tumbé a su lado y deslicé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se pegó a mí, y pude notar la respiración serena en su pecho.

—No quiero que nos peleemos más —declaró.

—Yo tampoco. Cuando le acaricié el brazo, me preguntó:

—¿ Dónde has estado?

—En ningún sitio en particular, sólo caminando por el campus. He comido una pizza. Y he pensado mucho.

—¿ Sobre mí?

—Sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre nosotros… Ella asintió.

—Yo también. ¿Todavía estás enojado?

—No —respondí—. Lo estaba, pero estoy cansado de sentirme así.

—Yo también —repitió. Alzó la cara para mirarme—. Quiero contarte algo que he estado pensando esta tarde, ¿puedo?

—Claro.

—Me he dado cuenta de que era yo la que debería de haberte pedido perdón. Por pasar tanto rato con mis amigos, quiero decir. Creo que por eso me he enfadado tanto antes. Sabía lo que intentabas decirme, pero no quería escucharlo porque sabía que tenías razón. Al menos en parte. Pero tu razonamiento no era correcto. La miré desconcertado. Ella continuó.

—Tú crees que te he hecho pasar mucho rato con mis amigos porque ya no me importas tanto como antes, ¿no?

—No esperó a que respondiera—. Pero ése no es el verdadero motivo. Es todo lo contrario. Lo hacía porque me importas mucho. Y no es porque quisiera que conocieras a mis amigos, o que ellos te conocieran a ti, sino que lo he hecho sólo por mí. Se detuvo un momento, como si intentara reordenar sus pensamientos.

—No te entiendo.

—¿ Recuerdas cuando te dije que me sentía más fuerte cuando estaba contigo? Cuando asentí, ella extendió los dedos sobre mi pecho.

—No lo decía en broma. El verano pasado fue muy importante para mí. Más de lo que puedas imaginarte, y cuando te marchaste, me derrumbé. Pregúntale a Albert. Casi no hice nada en las casas. Sé que te enviaba cartas para hacerte creer que todo iba bien, pero no era verdad. Lloraba desconsoladamente cada noche y me pasaba el día sentada en la casa de la playa, imaginando, soñando y anhelando que tú aparecieras de un momento a otro por la playa. Cada vez que veía a un chico con el pelo cortado y castaño casi al cero, mi corazón daba un vuelco de alegría, a pesar de que sabía que no eras tú. Pero ése era el problema, que quería que fueras tú. Cada vez. Sé que lo que haces es importante, y también comprendo que estés destinado a un lugar al otro lado del océano, pero no creía que me resultara tan duro seguir mi vida sin ti. Fue como si me mataran, y necesité mucho tiempo para recuperarme. Y en esta ocasión, a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de verte y de lo mucho que te quiero, no puedo evitar sentirme aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que de nuevo me desmorone cuando te marches. Me siento atrapada en una encrucijada, y por eso mi reacción ha sido hacer todo lo posible para no volver a sufrir igual que el año pasado. Por eso he intentado que estemos ocupados y no solos, ¿lo entiendes? Para evitar que se me parta el corazón otra vez.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no dije nada. Al cabo de un rato, ella continuó.

—Hoy me he dado cuenta de que mi comportamiento te está haciendo daño. Y eso no es justo para ti, pero al mismo tiempo, intento ser sincera conmigo misma, también. Dentro de una semana te habrás marchado otra vez, y seré yo la que tenga que encontrar la vía para no caer de nuevo en una depresión. Hay gente que puede hacerlo. Tú puedes hacerlo. Pero yo… Se quedó mirando fijamente sus manos; durante unos minutos nos sumimos en un silencio absoluto.

—No sé qué decir —admití finalmente. A pesar de que era obvio que Candy estaba angustiada, se puso a reír.

—No quiero una respuesta, porque no creo que exista. Pero lo que sé es que no quiero hacerte daño. De eso estoy segura. Sólo espero que pueda encontrar la forma de ser más fuerte este verano.

—Siempre podremos resolverlo juntos —bromeé con poca convicción, y me sentí aliviado al escuchar su risa.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien. Si no pierdo el ánimo, todo saldrá bien, ¿eh? Me gustaría que fuera así de sencillo. Pero lo conseguiré. Al menos esta vez no será un año entero. Eso es lo que estaba diciéndome hoy a mí misma, que en Navidad ya estarás en casa. Unos pocos meses más y todo habrá acabado.

La estreché con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío. Noté cómo sus dedos se colaban a través de la tela de mi camisa, y luego la alzaban, dejando mi vientre al descubierto. La sensación fue eléctrica. Su tacto me excitó y me incliné para besarla. Había algo distinto en su beso, una pasión vibrante, ardiente. Noté su lengua en la mía, plenamente consciente del modo en que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo; respiré profundamente cuando sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse hacia la bragueta de mis pantalones vaqueros. Cuando yo también deslicé las manos más abajo, me di cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa. Me desabrochó los botones de la bragueta, y a pesar de que me moría de ganas de que continuara, me obligué a apartarme, en un intento de detenerme antes de ir demasiado lejos, para evitar algo para lo que todavía no estaba seguro que ella estuviera preparada. Noté mi propia indecisión, pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas, de pronto ella se sentó y se quitó la camisa. Mi respiración se aceleró mientras la miraba; súbitamente, se inclinó hacia delante y me alzó más la camisa. Me besó en el ombligo y en las costillas, luego en el pecho, y noté cómo sus manos empezaban a forcejear con mis pantalones. Me levanté de la cama y me quité la camisa, luego dejé que los pantalones cayeran al suelo. La besé en el cuello y en los hombros y sentí la calidez de su respiración en mi oreja. La sensación de su piel contra la mía me provocaba un tremendo calor, y empezamos a hacer el amor. Fue tal y como había soñado que sería; cuando acabamos, la estreché entre mis brazos, intentando inmortalizar cada sensación que me invadía. En la oscuridad, le susurré que la amaba.

Hicimos el amor una segunda vez, y cuando Candy finalmente se quedó dormida, yo me puse a contemplarla. Sus facciones estaban exquisitamente serenas, pero por alguna razón indescriptible, no pude librarme de una extraña sensación de malestar. Aunque la experiencia había estado arropada por una ternura absoluta y por la excitación, no podía dejar de pensar en la huella de desesperación que había detectado en nuestras acciones, como si los dos pretendiéramos aferrarnos a la esperanza de que con ese acto pudiéramos afianzar nuestra relación para soportar las adversidades que el futuro nos deparase.

Continuará...


	7. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-11 14:42:01)

CAPÍTULO 7.

El resto del tiempo que estuvimos juntos durante mi permiso dio para más de lo que al principio había esperado. Dejando de lado el fin de semana con mi padre —durante el cual él cocinó para nosotros—, estuvimos solos tanto como pudimos. Luego regresamos a Chapel Hill. Allí, después de que Candy acabara sus clases diarias, pasábamos juntos la tarde y la noche. Paseamos por las numerosas tiendas que había en Franklin Street, fuimos al Museo de Historia del Norte en Raleigh, e incluso pasamos un par de horas en el zoológico. En mi penúltima noche en la ciudad, salimos a cenar a. un restaurante. Candy no permitió que la espiase mientras se arreglaba, pero cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, estaba bellísima. La miré con la boca abierta, pensando en la suerte que tenía de salir con ella.

No volvimos a hacer el amor. A la mañana siguiente, después de nuestra noche juntos, me desperté y descubrí que Candy me estaba estudiando, y que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y meneó la cabeza, suplicándome en silencio que no dijera nada.

—Lo que sucedió anoche fue maravilloso, pero no quiero hablar de ello. —Acto seguido, me abrazó con fuerza por las costillas y yo también la estreché entre mis brazos durante un buen rato, escuchando el sonido de su respiración. Entonces supe que algo había cambiado entre nosotros, pero en ese momento no tuve el coraje de ahondar en el asunto. La mañana de mi partida, Candy me acompañó en coche al aeropuerto. Nos sentamos junto a la puerta de embarque, esperando a que anunciaran mi vuelo, y ella se dedicó a trazar pequeños círculos en la palma de mi mano con su dedo pulgar. Cuando llegó la hora de embarcar, se abalanzó sobre mí y empezó a llorar. Cuando vio mi expresión acongojada, estalló en una carcajada forzada, pero detecté la tristeza que se ocultaba en su pecho.

—Sé que lo prometí —se disculpó—, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien. Son sólo seis meses. Con tantas cosas que haces, ya verás cómo el tiempo pasará volando.

—Es fácil decirlo —se lamentó, ahogando un sollozo—. Pero tienes razón. Esta vez intentaré ser más fuerte. No me desmoronaré. Escruté su cara en busca de algún signo de tristeza, pero no vi ninguno

. —De verdad, estaré bien —concluyó. Asentí, y por un largo momento simplemente nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

—¿ Te acordarás de contemplar la luna llena? —me preguntó.

—Cada una de ellas —le prometí. Compartimos un último beso. La abracé con fuerza y le susurré al oído que la quería, luego me obligué a soltarla. Me colgué el petate en el hombro y enfilé hacia la rampa. Miré de soslayo por encima del hombro y ya no vi a Candy entre la multitud. En el avión, me recosté en el asiento, rezando por que Candy me hubiera dicho la verdad. A pesar de que sabía que me amaba, de pronto comprendí que incluso el amor y el afecto no siempre eran suficientes. Eran los pilares en los que se asentaba nuestra relación, pero eran tan inestables como el mortero del tiempo que compartíamos, un tiempo con la amenaza de la inminente separación que nos ahogaba. A pesar de que no quería admitirlo, había muchas cosas de ella que desconocía. No sabía que mi partida el año pasado la hubiera afectado tanto, y por más horas que pasé pensando en la cuestión, no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría esta vez. Notaba un peso enorme en el pecho, como si nuestra relación empezara a provocarme vértigo, como si sintiera que íbamos montados en un tiovivo. Cuando estábamos juntos, nos agarrábamos a los palos de los caballos de madera con fuerza para que siguiera rodando, y el resultado era mágico y bello, y nos dejaba embelesados como a un par de niños; cuando estábamos separados, el ritmo de las vueltas empezaba a decaer inevitablemente. Nos volvíamos inestables e inseguros, y supe que tenía que encontrar una forma para no caernos del tiovivo. Había aprendido la lección del año previo. No sólo le escribí más cartas desde Alemania durante julio y agosto, sino que también empecé a llamarla por teléfono con más frecuencia. Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella me contaba, intentando captar alguna señal de depresión y anhelando escuchar alguna palabra de afecto o de deseo. Al principio estaba nervioso antes de hacer esas llamadas; al final del verano, las esperaba con ansia. Sus clases iban muy bien. Pasó un par de semanas con sus primos, y luego empezó el curso en otoño. En la primera semana de septiembre, iniciamos la cuenta atrás de los días que faltaban para que me licenciara. Quedaban cien días. Era más fácil hablar de días en vez de hacerlo de semanas o de meses; de alguna manera, de ese modo parecía que la distancia entre nosotros se achicaba hasta trocarse en una sensación mucho más íntima, algo que ambos sabíamos que podíamos soportar. Habíamos dejado atrás la parte más dura, nos recordábamos el uno al otro, y descubrí que mientras tachaba los días en el calendario, las preocupaciones que me habían asaltado acerca de nuestra relación empezaron a disiparse. Estaba seguro de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera evitar que estuviéramos juntos.

Entonces llegó el 11 de Septiembre.

Las imágenes del 11 de Septiembre se me han quedado grabadas en la retina para siempre. Recuerdo las impresionantes columnas de humo sobre las Torres Gemelas y el Pentágono, y las caras ceñudas de los que estaban a mi alrededor mientras presenciaban cómo la gente se lanzaba al vacío hacia una muerte segura. Recuerdo cómo se desplomaron los dos rascacielos y la enorme nube de polvo y de escombros que emergió en su lugar. Y también recuerdo la tremenda furia que sentí cuando evacuaron la Casa Blanca. En cuestión de pocas horas, supe que Estados Unidos respondería al ataque y que los servicios armados iniciarían la ofensiva. Nuestra base se puso en estado de máxima alerta, y dudé que alguna vez me hubiera sentido más orgulloso de mis hombres.En los días que siguieron, parecieron esfumarse todas las diferencias personales y las afiliaciones políticas de cualquier tipo. Por un corto periodo de tiempo, todos fuimos simplemente ciudadanos estadounidenses.Las oficinas de reclutamiento empezaron a llenarse en todo el país con hombres que deseaban alistarse. Entre los que ya estábamos alistados, el deseo de servir al país era más fuerte que nunca.Tony fue el primero de los hombres de mi batallón en renovar su contrato de permanencia por otros dos años adicionales y, uno a uno, cada soldado siguió su ejemplo. Incluso yo, que estaba esperando mi honorable licenciamiento en diciembre y había estado contando los días para irme a casa con Candy, caí en esa locura colectiva y renové mi contrato con el Ejército. Sería fácil decir que sufrí la influencia de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor y que ése fue el motivo de la decisión que asumí, aunque no sería más que una burda excusa. Es cierto, me vi atrapado en la misma oleada patriótica, pero más que eso, me sentía unido a mis hombres por unos vínculos de amistad y responsabilidad imposibles de romper. Conocía a mis hombres, me preocupaba por ellos, y la idea de abandonarlos en un momento tan crucial se me antojó como una acción de pura cobardía. Habíamos superado juntos demasiadas adversidades como para contemplar la posibilidad de abandonar el servicio en esos días nefastos del año 2001.

Llamé a Candy para comunicarle mi decisión. Al principio, ella me mostró su apoyo. Como todos los demás, estaba horrorizada ante lo que había sucedido, y comprendió el sentimiento del deber que pesaba sobre mis hombros, incluso antes de que intentara explicárselo. Me dijo que se sentía muy orgullosa de mí. Sin embargo, la realidad pronto sustituyó a ese estado febril colectivo. Al elegir servir a mi país, había aceptado hacer un sacrificio. A pesar de que la investigación acerca de los perpetradores obtuvo rápidamente resultados, el año 2001 concluyó de un modo extrañamente tranquilo para nosotros. Nuestra división de infantería no jugó ningún papel en el derrocamiento del Gobierno talibán en Afganistán, lo que supuso una tremenda decepción para todos en mi batallón. En lugar de eso, pasamos la mayor parte del invierno y de la primavera realizando maniobras y preparándonos para lo que todo el mundo sabía que iba a ser la futura invasión de Iraq. Supongo que fue alrededor de estas fechas cuando las cartas de Candy empezaron a cambiar. Cuando antes las recibía semanalmente, ahora empezaron a llegar cada diez días, y luego, cuando los días empezaron a alargarse, cada dos semanas. Intenté consolarme con el hecho de que el tono de las cartas no había cambiado, pero incluso eso mudó al cabo de un tiempo. Atrás quedaban las parrafadas en las que me describía cómo se imaginaba nuestra vida en común, frases que en el pasado siempre me habían llenado de esperanza. Ambos sabíamos que ese sueño tendría que quedar ahora aparcado durante dos años. Escribir acerca de un futuro tan lejano era seguramente para ella la constatación del largo trecho que nos quedaba por recorrer, algo que a los dos nos resultaba extremamente doloroso de contemplar.

El mes de mayo pasó, y me consolé pensando que al menos podríamos vernos la próxima vez que estuviera de permiso. El destino, sin embargo, conspiró contra nosotros una vez más justo unos días antes de mi esperado regreso a casa.

Mi comandante me llamó para que me personara en su oficina, y una vez allí, me ordenó que me sentara. Me explicó que mi padre acababa de sufrir un ataque al corazón y que él ya había tomado medidas de antemano y había solicitado un permiso especial de emergencia para que pudiera partir de inmediato.

En lugar de irme a Chapel Hill para pasar dos gloriosas semanas con Candy, viajé hasta Wilmington y me pasé todos los días junto al lecho de mi padre, respirando el nauseabundo olor a antiséptico que se me antojaba menos curativo que la propia muerte. Cuando llegué, mi padre estaba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos; permaneció allí prácticamente todos los días que estuve de permiso. Su piel había adoptado un enfermizo tono gris ceniciento, y su respiración era acelerada y débil. Durante la primera semana, se debatió entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, pero cuando estaba despierto podía detectar unas emociones que en mi padre rara vez se combinaban: miedo desesperado, confusión momentánea y una gratitud de que estuviera a su lado que me partía el corazón. En más de una ocasión, le cogí la mano, otra experiencia nueva para mí. A causa del tubo que llevaba insertado en la garganta, no podía hablar, así que yo me encargaba de hablar por los dos. A pesar de que ni tan sólo los médicos sabían si sobreviviría, tengo la certeza de que mi padre sonrió más en esos días que en toda su vida. Le dieron el alta el día antes de que se me acabara el permiso, y en el hospital realizaron los preparativos pertinentes para que alguien fuera a su casa y lo ayudara durante el periodo de convalecencia. No obstante, si mi estancia en el hospital fortaleció mi relación con mi padre, no hizo nada por mi relación con Candy. No me malinterpretéis, ella venía a verme tan a menudo como podía, y me mostró su apoyo y su ternura incondicional. Pero puesto que me pasé tantos días en el hospital, no pudimos apuntalar las fisuras que habían empezado a formarse en nuestra relación. Para ser sincero deseaba tenerla a mi lado. De alguna manera, Candy navegaba en un campo plagado de minas sin reaccionar al estrés que la encauzaba. Parecía estar en otro lado con sus pensamientos, incluso yo mismo podría ver su tensión. Sin embargo, necesitábamos pasar tiempo juntos. Tiempo solos. Si comparásemos nuestra relación con un generador, diría que mi tiempo en Alemania estaba continuamente descargándolo, y ambos necesitábamos tiempo para recargarlo. Una vez, mientras nos hallábamos sentados con mi padre y escuchábamos el pitido estable del monitor de su corazón, me di cuenta de que Candy y yo habíamos pasado únicamente cuatro días juntos en las últimas 104 semanas. Menos del cinco por ciento. Incluso con cartas y llamadas telefónicas, a veces no podía evitar preguntarme cómo era posible que hubiéramos aguantado tanto tiempo. Por lo menos conseguimos salir a dar un paseo solos de vez en cuando en esos días, y también cenamos juntos un par de veces. Pero puesto que Candy, no podía quedarse conmigo. Intenté no echarle la culpa, pero un día no pude más y estallé y nos enzarzamos en una pelea. Detestaba discutir con ella, quería saber que le sucedía, pero ella no dijo nada, e incluso lo negó todo cuando le eché en cara su comportamiento, creí que la cuestión candente era que se suponía que yo debía de haberme licenciado en el Ejército y estar con ella, y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Fue la primera y única vez que sentia que Candy me ocultaba. Procure olvidar la disputa, y entonces llegó la hora del adiós. Otra ocasión llena de lágrimas, aunque menos que en la anterior ocasión. Resultaba reconfortante pensar que eso se debía a que nos estábamos acostumbrando a la situación, o a que ambos estábamos madurando, pero cuando me senté en el avión, supe que algo irrevocable había cambiado entre ella. Candy había derramado más lágrimas casi sentia la intensidad de sus sentimientos . La constatación fue dolorosa, y en la siguiente noche de luna llena, salí a deambular por el campo de fútbol solitario. Y tal y como había prometido, evoqué los días de mi primer permiso con Candy. También pensé en mi segundo permiso, pero aunque resultara extraño, evité pensar en el tercer permiso, ya que incluso entonces creo que presagiaba lo que inevitablemente iba a suceder. El verano pasó; mi padre continuaba recuperándose, aunque despacio. En sus cartas me escribía que había adoptado el hábito de dar una vuelta a la manzana tres veces al día, cada día; un paseo que duraba exactamente veinte minutos, pero que incluso ese pequeño ejercicio suponía un gran esfuerzo para él.

Agosto dio paso a septiembre, y luego llegó octubre. Candy acabó sus clases en Chapel Hill y se trasladó a vivir a casa de sus primos, eso me había molestado pero lo deseche.

En los periódicos, yo leía noticias acerca de las Naciones Unidas y sobre cómo los países europeos querían hallar una forma de evitar que entráramos en guerra con Iraq. Las cosas estaban tensas en las capitales de nuestros aliados en la OTAN; en las noticias de la tele, aparecían manifestaciones de los ciudadanos y proclamaciones enérgicas por parte de sus líderes de que Estados Unidos estaba a punto de cometer un grave error. Mientras tanto, nuestros líderes intentaban hacerles cambiar de opinión. Y todos en mi batallón seguíamos con nuestra rutina, entrenándonos para lo inevitable con una determinación aciaga. Entonces, en noviembre, mi batallón y yo regresamos a Kosovo. No estuvimos mucho tiempo, pero fue más que suficiente. Por entonces ya estaba cansado de los Balcanes, y también estaba cansando de intervenir en misiones de paz. Y lo más importante, tanto yo como el resto de los soldados sabíamos que la guerra en Oriente era inminente, dijeran lo que dijeran en Europa. Durante ese tiempo yo seguía llamándola por teléfono con frecuencia. Normalmente solía llamarla antes del amanecer, como siempre había hecho —para ella era medianoche—y a pesar de que hasta entonces siempre la había encontrado, en más de una ocasión no estaba en casa. A pesar de que intenté convencerme de que debía de haber salido con algunos amigos o con sus primos, me resultaba difícil evitar que mis pensamientos divagaran por aguas turbulentas. Después de colgar el teléfono, a veces no podía evitar pensar que ella había conocido a otro hombre y que se había enamorado de él. A veces llamaba tres o cuatro veces en la misma hora, y la intensidad de mi enfado se incrementaba con cada tono que sonaba sin que nadie contestara. Cuando ella contestaba finalmente, podría haberle preguntado dónde había estado, pero nunca lo hice. Y ella no siempre me ofrecía la información voluntariamente. Sé que cometí un error al no decir nada, simplemente porque no conseguía alejar la pregunta de mi mente. A menudo estaba tenso en el teléfono, y sus respuestas eran taciturnas. Demasiado a menudo nuestras conversaciones eran dolorosas para ella. Después de colgar el aparato, siempre me detestaba por los celos que se apoderaban de mí, y me pasaba los dos días siguientes recriminándome mi comportamiento, prometiéndome que no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder. Candy ya no contestaba con el mismo regocijo como la persona que yo recordaba, y entonces estaba seguro de que algo pasaba. A pesar de todas mis dudas, la quería tanto como siempre, y a veces me ponía a evocar con nostalgia los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, por supuesto. Mientras nos íbamos alejando el uno del otro, me intentaba aferrar desesperadamente a las vivencias que un día compartimos; como un círculo vicioso, no obstante, mi desesperación sólo conseguía alejarnos más el uno del otro. No conseguía quitarme de encima esa sensación de que ella me estaba ocultando algo y de que no hacía nada para aliviar mis angustias. Odiaba esas llamadas penosas incluso más de lo que detestaba mis ataques de celos, aunque sabía que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas. A pesar de nuestros problemas, jamás dudé de que lo conseguiríamos. Anhelaba una vida con Candy más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. En diciembre, empecé a llamarla con más regularidad y procuré controlar mis celos. Me obligué a ser más considerado en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas, con la esperanza de que ella tuviera ganas de oír mi voz. Pensé que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando, y en la superficie lo estaban, pero cuatro días antes de Navidad, le recordé que estaría en casa al cabo de menos de un año. En lugar de la respuesta llena de entusiasmo que esperaba, se quedó callada. Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su respiración.

—¿ Me has oído? —le pregunté.

—Sí —respondió, ella con un tono sosegado—. Eso me costó dormir bien casi una semana. La luna llena cayó en el día de Año Nuevo, y a pesar de que salí a contemplarla y rememoré la semana en que me enamoré de Candy, esas imágenes parecían ahora difusas, como enturbiadas por la enorme tristeza que sentía en mi interior. De regreso al cuartel vi docenas de hombres congregados en corros o recostados contra las paredes de los edificios fumando un cigarrillo, como si no tuvieran nada de que preocuparse. Me pregunté qué pensaban mientras me veían pasar. ¿Se daban cuenta de que estaba perdiendo todo lo que me importaba en la vida? ¿O que de nuevo deseaba que pudiera cambiar el pasado? No lo sé, y ellos tampoco me preguntaron. El mundo estaba cambiando a una portentosa velocidad.

A la mañana siguiente recibiríamos las órdenes que llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando, y unos pocos días más tarde, mi batallón se encontró en Turquía mientras iniciábamos los preparativos bélicos para invadir Iraq por el norte. Asistimos a reuniones en las que nos informaron de nuestras misiones, estudiamos la topografía y repasamos los planes de combate. Apenas disponíamos de tiempo libre, pero cuando nos aventurábamos a salir de la base, resultaba imposible ignorar las miradas hostiles de la población. Oímos rumores de que Turquía planeaba denegar el acceso a nuestras tropas para iniciar la invasión y de que se estaban llevando a cabo las negociaciones oportunas para evitar que eso sucediera. Hacía tiempo que estábamos acostumbrados a escuchar rumores contradictorios, pero esta vez eran precisos, y mi batallón fue enviado a Kuwait junto con otras unidades para iniciar la ofensiva bélica. Aterrizamos a media tarde, bajo un cielo completamente despejado, y nos vimos rodeados de arena por todos lados. Casi inmediatamente nos montaron en un autocar, viajamos durante bastantes horas y acabamos en lo que era esencialmente la ciudad de tiendas de campaña más grande que jamás haya visto. El Ejército hizo todo lo que pudo para que estuviéramos cómodos. La comida era buena y en el PX, el economato militar que existe en todas las bases militares de Estados Unidos, había todo lo que uno pudiera necesitar, pero resultaba aburrido. El servicio de correo postal era deficiente —no recibí ni una sola carta—y las colas para realizar llamadas telefónicas eran siempre kilométricas. En los descansos entre maniobra y maniobra, mis hombres y yo nos sentábamos formando un corro y especulábamos sobre cuándo empezaría la invasión, o practicábamos poniéndonos nuestros trajes resistentes a sustancias químicas tan rápido como podíamos. El objetivo era que mi batallón sirviera de refuerzo a otras unidades de diferentes divisiones en una ofensiva implacable sobre la ciudad de Bagdad. En el mes de febrero, después de lo que pareció un millón de años en el desierto, mi batallón y yo estábamos preparados para el ataque. Había muchos soldados que estaban en Kuwait desde mediados de noviembre, y los rumores que nos llegaban se contradecían constantemente. Nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder. Había oído algo acerca de armas químicas y biológicas, y que Saddam había aprendido la lección en la operación Tormenta del Desierto y estaba reagrupando a la Guardia Republicana alrededor de Bagdad, con la esperanza de realizar un último esfuerzo brutal. El 17 de marzo, ya tenía la certeza de que la guerra era inminente. En mi última noche en Kuwait, escribí cartas a aquellos que amaba —una a mi padre y una a Candy—por si moría en la batalla. Esa noche entré a engrosar el convoy que se extendía 160 kilómetros dentro de territorio iraquí. Los ataques eran esporádicos, al menos al principio. Puesto que nuestra fuerza aérea dominaba los cielos, prácticamente no temíamos que el enemigo nos atacara por encima de nuestras cabezas mientras avanzábamos por carreteras prácticamente desérticas. El ejército iraquí, en su mayor parte, no estaba a la vista, lo cual sólo ayudaba a incrementar mi tensión mientras intentaba imaginar el enemigo al que mi batallón tendría que enfrentarse. De vez en cuando alguien nos alertaba a viva voz de fuego enemigo de mortero, y nos apresurábamos a colocarnos nuestros trajes especiales atropelladamente, sólo para enterarnos un poco más tarde de que se trataba de una falsa alarma. Los soldados estaban tensos. No conseguí conciliar el sueño durante tres días. Cuando nos adentramos más en Iraq, las escaramuzas empezaron a ser más frecuentes, y fue entonces cuando aprendí la primera norma referente a la operación Liberar Iraq: los civiles y los enemigos a menudo tenían el mismo aspecto. Alguien empezaba a disparar, y nosotros atacábamos, y a veces no estábamos seguros de a qué o a quién disparábamos. Cuando llegamos al Triángulo suní, la guerra se intensificó. Oíamos noticias de batallas en Fallujah, Ramadi y Tikrit, donde combatían otras unidades de otras divisiones. Mi batallón se unió a la veterana 82 División Aerotransportada en un asalto a Candy, y allí fue donde mi batallón y yo tuvimos el primer contacto con un combate real. La fuerza aérea había allanado el camino. Bombas, misiles y morteros no habían parado de caer desde el día previo, y mientras cruzábamos el puente para entrar en la ciudad, me quedé desconcertado ante la extraordinaria quietud. Mi batallón había sido asignado a un vecindario de los confines de la ciudad, donde debíamos entrar casa por casa para ayudar a limpiar el área de enemigos. Mientras avanzábamos, las imágenes se sucedían con gran rapidez: los restos chamuscados de un camión, el cuerpo sin vida del conductor postrado al lado del vehículo, un edificio parcialmente derrumbado, coches carbonizados por doquier. La detonación esporádica de disparos con rifles nos mantenía en guardia. Mientras patrullábamos, varios civiles se apresuraron a salir de sus casas con los brazos en alto, y nosotros intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos por los heridos. A primera hora de la tarde, cuando nos disponíamos a regresar a la base fuimos sorprendidos por un intenso tiroteo proveniente de un edificio situado al final de una calle empinada. Nos protegimos detrás de un muro, pero nuestra posición era precaria. Dos hombres nos cubrieron mientras yo guiaba al resto de mi batallón a través de una lluvia de balas hasta un lugar más seguro al otro lado de la calle; sorprendentemente, no hubo que lamentar ninguna muerte. Desde allí, nos pusimos a disparar sin tregua contra la posición enemiga, un absoluto desperdicio de munición. Cuando consideré que estábamos a salvo, procedimos a acercarnos al edificio, avanzando con suma cautela. Utilicé una granada para hacer explotar la puerta principal y poder acceder al inmueble. Guié a mis hombres hasta la puerta y asomé la cabeza por el enorme boquete. El humo era denso, y el aire estaba enrarecido por el fuerte olor a sulfuro. El interior estaba totalmente destruido, pero por lo menos un soldado iraquí había sobrevivido; tan pronto como nos acercamos, empezó a disparar desde el sótano situado debajo del suelo que pisábamos. Hirió a Tony en una mano, y el resto de nosotros respondimos con cientos de balas. El sonido era atronador y ni tan sólo podía oírme a mí mismo gritar, pero mantuve el dedo firme en el gatillo, apuntando y disparando a cualquier punto del suelo, las paredes y el techo. Fragmentos de yeso y de ladrillo y madera volaban mientras arrasábamos el interior. Cuando finalmente cesamos de disparar, tenía la certeza de que nadie podía haber sobrevivido, pero lancé otra granada en un espacio abierto que conducía hasta el sótano sólo para quedarme más tranquilo; salimos corriendo al exterior para no sufrir los efectos de la onda expansiva de la explosión. Después de veinte minutos de la experiencia más intensa de mi vida, la calle estaba silenciosa, excepto por el pitido en mis oídos y los sonidos de mis hombres mientras vomitaban, proferían maldiciones o rememoraban la experiencia. Le envolví la mano a Tony, y cuando pensé que todos estaban listos, iniciamos el camino de regreso por el mismo lugar por donde habíamos venido. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a la estación de tren, que estaba en manos de nuestras tropas, y allí nos derrumbamos. Esa noche recibimos el primer paquete de cartas en casi seis semanas. En el correo, había seis cartas de mi padre. Pero de Candy sólo había una, y bajo la tenue luz, empecé a leer.

_Querido Terry:_

_Te escribo esta carta con el corazón adolorido, sabes lo estoy pasando fatal porque no sé cómo tomaras lo que voy a decirte. Cómo desearía que pudieras estar ahora aquí, conmigo, para poder decírtelo en persona, pero ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. Sé que es un momento extremamente difícil para ti. Cada noche rezo para que regreses a casa sano y salvo, y continuaré rezando._

_Pero aunque continuamos amándonos, he tomado una decisión, No espero que lo comprendas, pero Archie esta pasando un momento difícil, por mi, y me necesita a su lado, no puedo seguir mintiéndote aun que quisiera hacerlo para no perderte. La mentira únicamente corrompería todo lo que hemos compartido, y no quiero que eso suceda, aunque sé que probablemente te sentirás traicionado. Comprenderé perfectamente si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, al igual que te comprenderé si me dices que me odias.Hablo en serio. Aunque probablemente no quieras oírlo, quiero que sepas que siempre serás parte de mí. Durante los momentos que compartimos, te ganaste a pulso un lugar en mi corazón, y eso es algo que siempre permanecerá así y que nadie nunca podrá reemplazar. Eres el primer hombre al que realmente he amado. Y no importa lo que nos depare el futuro, siempre lo serás, y sé que mi vida es mucho más completa gracias a lo que he vivido contigo_

_Lo siento,_

_Candy._

Continuará...


	8. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-12 08:08:30)

CAPÍTULO 8

Se había enamorado de otro hombre. Y de Archie,

Lo supe incluso antes de acabar de leer la carta, y de repente el mundo pareció ralentizar todos sus movimientos. Mi primera reacción fue propinar un puñetazo contra la pared, pero en lugar de eso, hice un ovillo con la carta y la lancé lejos. En esos momentos me sentía colérico; más que un sentimiento de traición, era como si ella hubiera aplastado todo lo que tenía sentido en el mundo.

La odiaba, y odiaba al hombre que me la había robado. Fantaseé con la idea de lo que le haría si se cruzaba en mi camino, y puedo asegurar que las imágenes eran ciertamente desagradables. Al mismo tiempo, me moría de ganas de hablar con ella. Quería volar a casa inmediatamente, o al menos llamarla por teléfono. En parte no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo. No ahora, no después de todo lo que habíamos aguantado. Sólo quedaban nueve meses; después de casi tres años, ¿era un sueño tan imposible de lograr?

Pero no regresé a casa; tampoco la llamé. No le escribí ninguna carta de respuesta ni volví a saber nada de ella. Mi única acción fue recuperar la carta que había arrugado. La alisé tanto como pude, la guardé en el sobre, y decidí llevarla conmigo como si se tratase de una herida de guerra.

En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, me convertí en un soldado ejemplar, buscando una vía de escape en el único mundo que todavía me parecía real. Me ofrecí voluntario a todas las misiones que implicaban algún riesgo, apenas hablaba con nadie en mi unidad, y durante un tiempo cualquier estupidez me servía de excusa para estallar en un ataque violento cuando no estaba patrullando. No me fiaba de nadie en las ciudades, y a pesar de que no hubo ningún «incidente» desafortunado —que es como en el Ejército llamamos a la muerte de civiles—, mentiría si dijera que fui paciente y comprensivo cuando trataba con iraquíes de cualquier tipo. A pesar de que casi no pegaba ojo por la noche, mis sentidos estaban absolutamente alerta mientras continuábamos nuestra ofensiva sobre Bagdad. Irónicamente, sólo cuando arriesgaba mi vida hallaba alivio de la imagen de Candy y la realidad de que nuestra relación se había acabado. Mi vida prosiguió por los cauces de la suerte oscilante en la guerra. Al cabo de menos de un mes de recibir la carta, conquistamos la ciudad de Bagdad, y a pesar del breve periodo de paz inicial, la situación empeoró y se volvió más complicada a medida que pasaban las semanas y los meses. Supuse que al final esa guerra no era diferente de ninguna otra. Las guerras siempre tienen por objetivo obtener el poder de los intereses en juego, pero tal pensamiento no hacía que la vida fuera más llevadera en la zona. Entre las condiciones después de la caída de Bagdad, cada soldado de mi batallón se vio obligado a adoptar el papel de policía y de juez. Como soldados, no estábamos entrenados para esas funciones. Desde fuera y en retrospectiva, era fácil criticar nuestras acciones, pero en el mundo real, en el tiempo real, las decisiones no siempre resultaban fáciles. En más de una ocasión, algunos civiles iraquíes se me acercaban para comentarme que cierto individuo les había robado algo o había cometido un acto vandálico, y me pedían que intermediara. Pero ése no era nuestro trabajo. Estábamos allí para mantener un estado lo más parecido al orden —lo que básicamente significaba matar a los insurgentes que intentaban matarnos a nosotros o a otros civiles— hasta que las autoridades locales fueran capaces de asumir el control de la situación y gestionar el país solos. El proceso en particular no era ni rápido ni sencillo de llevar a cabo, incluso en lugares donde la calma era más frecuente que el caos. Al cabo de un tiempo, otras ciudades empezaron también a sumirse en el caos, y nos enviaron también allí a restablecer el orden. Limpiábamos la ciudad de insurgentes, pero puesto que no había suficientes tropas para controlar la ciudad, los insurgentes volvían a ocuparla tan pronto como habíamos conseguido establecer el orden. Algunos días mis hombres se cuestionaban la futilidad de ese ejercicio en particular, a pesar de que no lo discutían abiertamente. No sé cómo describir el estrés, el aburrimiento y la confusión de los siguientes nueve meses, si no es con la aseveración de que sólo había arena, mucha arena. Sí, ya sé que es un desierto, y sí, había pasado muchos años de mi vida en la playa, así que debería de estar acostumbrado, pero la arena allí era distinta. Se metía en la ropa, en las armas, en cajas cerradas, en la comida, en las orejas y hasta dentro de los orificios nasales y entre los dientes, y cuando escupía, siempre notaba un regusto de arena en la boca. Los soldados podemos al menos explayarnos en ese tema, y he aprendido que la gente muestra una propensión a no querer escuchar la verdad, que, en definitiva, es que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos en Iraq no fue tan malo, aunque a veces podía ser peor que estar en el mismísimo infierno. ¿De verdad la gente está interesada en saber que fui testigo de cómo un chico de mi unidad disparó por accidente a un niño que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el sitio inadecuado en el momento inadecuado? ¿O que he visto a soldados volar por los aires despedazados después de pisar una bomba IED enterrada en una carretera cerca de Bagdad? ¿O que he visto cómo la sangre manaba de miembros mutilados de un cuerpo como si se tratara de una fuente hasta formar un gran charco? No, supongo que la gente prefiere oírme hablar de la arena, porque esa conversación mantiene la guerra a una distancia segura. Cumplí con mi deber lo mejor que pude, y permanecí en Iraq hasta febrero, hasta que finalmente me enviaron de nuevo a Alemania. Tan pronto como llegué, me compré una Harley e intenté fingir que había salido totalmente ileso de la guerra; pero las pesadillas se sucedían sin fin, y me despertaba casi todas las mañanas anegado de sudor. Durante el día tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y me enfadaba por cualquier motivo. Cuando paseaba por las calles de Alemania, no podía dejar de vigilar con desconfianza a los grupos de personas que se congregaban cerca de los edificios, y tampoco conseguía apartar la vista de las ventanas en el distrito comercial, en busca de francotiradores. El psicólogo —todos los soldados teníamos que hacer terapia con un psicólogo— me dijo que lo que me pasaba era normal, y que con el tiempo lo superaría, aunque a veces yo mismo me preguntaba si realmente lo conseguiría. Después de abandonar Iraq, mi estancia en Alemania se me antojaba casi algo sin sentido. Aunque por las mañanas me dedicara a levantar pesas y asistía a clases de armamento y navegación, las cosas habían cambiado. Por culpa de la herida en la mano, Tony fue licenciado con la condecoración del Corazón Púrpura al mérito militar, y lo enviaron de regreso a Brooklyn justo después de la caída de Bagdad. Otoño pasó despacio, igual que el invierno y la primavera. La vida transcurría lánguidamente sin muchas novedades. De vez en cuando, los rumores acerca de mi eventual regreso a Iraq interrumpían la monotonía de mis días, pero puesto que ya había estado allí antes, la idea de regresar no me afectaba demasiado. Si me quedaba en Alemania, me parecía bien. Si regresaba a Iraq, también. Como el resto de los soldados, estaba al día de las noticias concernientes a Oriente Medio, pero tan pronto como soltaba el periódico y cerraba la tele, mi mente emprendía otros caminos. Tenía veintiséis casi veintisiete años. Cuando cuatro más de mis muchachos fueron licenciados con honores a finales del año, cuando se les acabó el contrato; tenían la conciencia tranquila —igual que yo— por haber cumplido con su deber y consideraban que había llegado la hora de reanudar las vidas que habían dejado aparcadas al alistarse en el Ejército. Me había alistado para madurar, y a pesar de que en cierta manera podía afirmar que lo había conseguido, a veces me preguntaba si no me estaba engañando. Tenía dinero y mientras mis compañeros llevaban el billetero atestado de fotografías de sus hijos y de sus esposas, el mío únicamente contenía una foto descolorida de una mujer a la que había amado y había perdido. Oía a los soldados hablar de sus esperanzas para el futuro, mientras yo no albergaba ninguna ilusión. A veces me preguntaba qué pensaban mis hombres de mi vida, ya que había momentos en que los pillaba escrutándome con curiosidad. Nunca les hablé de mi pasado ni compartí con ellos ninguna información personal. No sabían nada sobre Candy ni de mi padre ni de mi amistad con Tony. Esos recuerdos eran míos, solamente míos, ya que había aprendido que es mejor mantener ciertas cosas en secreto. En marzo , mi padre sufrió un segundo ataque de corazón, que derivó en una neumonía y otro ingreso en la UCI. Cuando le dieron el alta, la medicación que tenía que tomar era incompatible con conducir, así que el asistente social del hospital ayudó a encontrar a alguien que hiciera la compra por él. En abril, ingresó de nuevo en el hospital. Mi padre murió dos semanas después; me concedieron un permiso especial para asistir al funeral. El vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos transcurrió como un sueño confuso. Me pasé todo el rato mirando por la ventana hacia el impreciso océano gris, a miles de kilómetros bajo mis pies, y pensando que me habría gustado estar con él en los últimos días de su vida. No me había afeitado ni duchado, ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa desde que me enteré de la noticia, como si temiera que el hecho de reanudar mi rutina diaria implicara que finalmente aceptaba la idea de que él ya no estaba en este mundo. En la terminal del aeropuerto y en el trayecto hasta mi casa, empecé a notar una creciente rabia por las escenas que presenciaba a mi alrededor. Veía a gente conduciendo o caminando, entrando y saliendo de algún centro comercial, actuando de un modo normal, pero para mí nada era normal.

Llegue hasta mi casa, Tomé mi barracuda y luego me marché de Wilmington, tomé la autopista en dirección hacia el oeste y puse el cambio automático. Habían transcurrido muchos años desde la última vez que había visto ese tramo de la carretera; no presté mucha atención al tráfico, pero la sensación de familiaridad me abordaba a oleadas. Pasé por las ciudades de mi juventud. Atravesé Raleigh y me dirigí hacia Chapel Hill, donde los recuerdos emergían en mi mente con una dolorosa intensidad, hasta que me sorprendí a mí mismo pisando el acelerador, en un intento de dejar atrás todos esos retales de mi vida. Pasé por Burlington, Greensboro y Winston-Salem. Únicamente hice una parada para repostar combustible a primera hora del día, que aproveché también para comprar una botella de agua. No volví a detenerme en todo el trayecto, ya que no tenía hambre; lo único que hice fue tomar sorbos de agua de vez en cuando. La fotografía en la que salía junto a mi padre estaba boca arriba en el asiento del copiloto; cada vez que la miraba intentaba evocar al muchacho del retrato. Al cabo de un rato, tomé el desvío hacia el norte, siguiendo una pequeña carretera que discurría entre unas montañas moteadas de diversos tonos azules que se extendían de norte a sur, una bella elevación en la corteza terrestre. A última hora de la tarde, aparqué el coche delante de un motel situado justo a la salida de la carretera. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y tras realizar unos estiramientos durante varios minutos, me duché y me afeité. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros limpios y una camiseta, y me debatí entre salir a cenar o quedarme en la habitación, pero todavía no tenía hambre. Aspiré el aroma de las coníferas proveniente de los campos. Allí era donde había estado con Candy , y tenía la certeza de que todavía la encontraría allí. Aunque podría haberme acercado a la casa de Albert y haberles preguntado directamente por su paradero, decliné la idea ante la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionaría con Archie. En lugar de eso, conduje por las calles de Lenoir, atravesé el distrito comercial, lleno de tiendas y de una variada oferta de restaurantes de comida rápida, y aminoré la marcha sólo cuando llegué a la parte menos concurrida de la ciudad. Aparqué delante de un salón de billar ruinoso, un lugar que me recordó algunos de los espacios que frecuentaba en la adolescencia. En las ventanas había colgados anuncios de cerveza con luces de neón, y el aparcamiento estaba lleno a rebosar. Sabía que en un lugar como ése encontraría la información que buscaba. Entré. En la máquina de música sonaba una canción country de Hank Williams, y el ambiente estaba enrarecido por las finas columnas de humo que se desprendían de los cigarrillos. Las mesas de billar estaban dispuestas todas juntas; cada jugador lucía una gorra de béisbol; dos de ellos tenían una bola de tabaco de mascar en sus mejillas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con trofeos de metal, rodeados de un sinfín de objetos de recuerdo de las carreras de coches NASCAR. En una esquina del bar había una jarra llena de monedas, con una nota en una etiqueta en la que se solicitaban donativos para ayudar a una víctima. Sentí un inesperado impulso de compasión y lancé un par de dólares. Tomé asiento en la barra y me entretuve conversando con el camarero. Tenía mi edad y su acento marcado se parecía al de Candy. Después de veinte minutos de distendida charla, saqué la foto de Candy del billetero y le expliqué que era una amiga de la familia. Cité el nombre de sus familiares e hice preguntas que dejaban entrever que ya había estado en ese sitio antes. El camarero se mostró receloso, lo cual me pareció absolutamente normal. En las ciudades pequeñas, la gente muestra una tendencia a defenderse los unos a los otros de la curiosidad de los intrusos, pero al parecer él había pasado un par de años en el Cuerpo de Marines, lo cual resultó ser de gran ayuda. Al cabo de un rato, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sé quién es, —dijo—. Pero espera alguien te puede dar mejor esa informacion.

Quería detenerlo cuando se giro, pero no lo hice miré que se perdio detras de una cortina gruesa.

Y un momento despues una joven regresaba con el camarero, trate de recordar donde la había visto.

Annie, la amiga de Candy. Me puse de pie. No quería que Candy supiera que estuve aquí, pero ya era tarde para irme.

—¿Terry?

—Si —dije un poco sorprendido, Annie siempre fue reacia. De hecho ni siquiera noshablamos. La observé detalladamente. Se había puesto más bonita.

—¿Candy sabe que estás aquí?

—No.

—Vaya. ¿Y quieres saber qué pasó?

—Eres su amiga, supongo que lo sabes,

—Bueno... las cosas cambiaron mucho Terry. Todo sería diferente si Albert estuviera aquí.

—¿Como dices?

—No lo sabes.

—No.

—Bueno.

Me di cuenta que seguíamos de pie.

—Te apetece algo para beber.

— Gracias, una cerveza estaría bien.

Levante mi mano para llamar al camarero.

No puedo negar que me sentía aturdido, confundido. No sabía si quería saber como fue que Candy se enamoró y se casó con otro hombre,

Continuará...


	9. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-14 09:05:01)

CAPÍTULO 9.

Me sorprendió mucho ver a Annie en aquel lugar. Sin embargo pedí una mesa y dos cervezas al camarero,

no estoy seguro de querer scuchar lo que Annie tenía que decir, ni siquiera se por que sigo en este lugar.

—Imagino que habrás notado el interés de Archie por Candy—solo asentí a las palabras de Annie sintiendo otra vez la rabia por el hombre mencionado— Cuando Candy tenía diecisiete años por primera vez la vi enamorada, Pero no de Archie, sino de su primo Anthony, solo que al poco tiempo Anthony murió.

No era lo que quería escuchar pero comprendí que desconocía mucho de la vida de Candy, no la culpo por ocultarme aquella información sobre su pasado, no cuando yo también tenía historia. Y aún así sentía celos de Anthony.

—Candy es maravillosa, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por ella misma. Eso lo sabrás a estas alturas, imagino —nuevamente asentí con mi cabeza y Annie siguió—. Después de la muerte de Anthony, Candy era otra, sus risas eran apagadas, tristes, Para alguien que no la conocía bien podrían decir que era una mujer normal, pero Archie, Stear, Albert sabían lo mal que ella la estaba pasando. Archie decidió esperar un tiempo antes de declararse otra vez a Candy. Entonces Candy te conoció y volvió a ser la misma de quince años. Todos nos sorprendimos mucho de lo que lograste, fuiste la persona que la hizo volver a tener el brillo en sus ojos. Y sí también nos preocupamos. teníamos miedo de lo que sucedería cuando te fueras, y no nos preocupamos en vano. Candy se puso mal pero Archie siempre ahí estaba para Candy sin dejar de insistir siempre buscando cualquier excusa para estar con ella.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ante aquellas palabras que hacían sentirme como un miserable. La rabia burbujeaba, hervía dentro de mi y la realidad me golpeo directamente al corazón.

—Las cosas no se dieron como esperaba —dije, era la primera vez que hablaba de lo que sentía —. Pese a que el amor que siento en mi pecho por Candy podría explotar en cualquier instante. Es un amor que no es correspondido, de lo contrario, se hubiera tomado el tiempo de explicarme los hechos, sobre todo sincerarse. Pero no lo hizo.

—No fue fácil para ella— Me sorprendió la reacción de Annie—. No me mal interpretes, Han pasado muchas cosas después de que te fueras se atraso el proyecto en la playa por Candy. Cuando regresaste Candy tenía miedo, si estaba feliz, pero saber que pronto te volverías a ir no la dejaba disfrutar de tu compañía. —Escuchar a Annie trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de la confesión de Candy, siempre creí que eso afectaría y no me equivoqué —. Así que decidí hablar con ella. Y te pido disculpas, pero le dije que no eras la persona que ella necesitaba, sabía que cuando te marcharas volvería a sufrir, Y así pasó, muchas veces fui testigo de lo triste que se ponía cuando tu llamada terminaba, recuerdo que decía que no te diría nada por que no quería preocuparte, y decírtelo sólo pondría tu vida en peligro, y no soportaría si murieras por su culpa. Entonces Albert viajo a Nueva York por negocios de la familia, Y llegó la trajedia del 11 de septiembre, para entonces Stear se alistaba en el ejército aéreo.

Todo lo que Annie dijo tiene sentido. Las llamadas, el entusiasmo, Candy en tensión, sus pensamientos lejanos. Todo tiene sentido. ¿Pero cambiaría las cosas? Era ella la que había enviado la carta, era ella quien había puesto fin a nuestra relación.

—Pasaron semanas y nadie sabía nada de Albert, Entonces Candy entro en una crisis nerviosa, por un lado tú en el ejército, Albert perdido y Stear alistándose en el ejército aéreo. Cuando por fin llegaron noticias de Albert, fue para saber que había muerto. Candy se puso mal salió corriendo de la universidad destrozada y Archie que para entonces estaba estudiando la universidad. y siempre preocupado por ella, fue tras Candy, Pero un carro se atravesó, gracias a que el conductor frenó con tiempo Archie solo tuvo algunos golpes. Pero lo peor vino después cuando estando en el hospital le diagnosticaron cancer. —En ese momento me senti tan mal conmigo mismo que no era capaz de decir nada. No podía las palabras no me salían, me recordaban el modo ruin con que había tomado la última carta de Candy en la que me decía que Archie la necesitaba.

—Comprendía que Candy brindará su apoyo a Archie, aunque no esperaba la decisión que había tomado. Sin embargo ahora estoy segura que es la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

—¿Candy y Archie se casaron? Observe a Annie. Sentia como la rabia ardía dentro de mi como una llama negra, nociva, llenando de sombras oscuras.

—No se han casado. Estoy totalmente segura que Candy está con él por el cariño que le tiene y no por Amor. Ella vive en las afueras, en Old Mill Road, cerca de la casa de Albert. se mudó ahí para estar cercas de Archie, pero él esta en el hospital, sería bueno que lo vieras, por ti, por Candy, y que decidieras lo que harás.— Observe a Annie salir de la estancia, dejándome completamente perdido.

Diez minutos más tarde después que se fuera Annie dejé una buena propina y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Curiosamente, mi mente estaba en blanco. Pasé solo, en mi habitación del motel. Fuera podía oír voces de desconocidos que pasaban por delante de mi puerta, arrastrando maletas con ruedas. Cuando los coches se detenían en el aparcamiento, mi habitación se iluminaba momentáneamente con los focos que proyectaban imágenes fantasmagóricas en las paredes. Gente con empeño, gente que avanzaba por la vida. Tumbado en la cama, me invadió una gran envidia y me pregunté si alguna vez podría decir lo mismo. No me molesté en intentar conciliar el sueño. Pensé en Archie.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando aparecí por el hospital.

—Está en la tercera planta —explicó la recepcionista—. El ascensor está justo al final del vestíbulo.

Firmé en el libro de visitas sintiendo una repentina opresión en el pecho, subí hasta la tercera planta en ascensor; recorrí el pasillo. La puerta de Archie estaba entreabierta, y podía escuchar la televisión.

Archie se hallaba medio sentado en la cama con un suero aplicado en el brazo. Tenía aspecto de estar exhausto, con una piel tan pálida que casi era traslúcida. Había perdido incluso más peso que mi padre, y mientras lo miraba sin parpadear, lo único que se me ocurrió es que me hallaba delante de un moribundo.

—Hola, Archie —lo saludé. Él parecía demasiado cansado para sorprenderse, incluso difícil sonreír, pero lo consiguió.

—Terry.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo.

—Yo también.

—¿Cómo estás? Tan pronto como lo dije, supe que mi pregunta sonaba absolutamente ridícula. Archie debía de estar acostumbrado, porque ni se inmutó.

—Estoy bien; hoy me siento mejor.

Me desplacé hasta el extremo de la habitación y me senté. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, escuché a Archie contestando la pregunta que me rondaba por la mente.

—Un melanoma —aclaró—, por si eso es lo que te estabas preguntando.

—Pero te pondrás bien, ¿no?

—¿Por qué has venido en realidad, Terry? —inquirió.

—No estoy seguro —confesé—. He sentido la necesidad de saber que fue lo qué pasó . Y he pensado que quizá tú también querrías verme. Archie asintió y se giró hacia la ventana; desde su habitación, la vista dejaba mucho que desear: sólo un primer plano de un enorme aparato de aire acondicionado.

—¿Quieres saber lo peor de todo? —No esperó a que respondiera—. Siempre supiste que yo también estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo suponía. —Se aclaró la garganta—. La amo desde que tenía diecisiete años, pero ella no se enamoró de mí.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Porque —dijo— no fue lo mismo. Sé que ella me quiere, pero jamás me ha querido del modo que te ha querido a ti. Jamás ha sentido esa pasión por mí. Me preocupa Candy. Soy consciente de la gravedad de mi estado. Sé las escasas posibilidades que tengo de salir con vida de ésta. Puedo aceptar esta dura verdad. Tal y como ayer, ya he perdido la fe, y sé, o por lo menos lo espero, que hay algo mejor aguardándome después de todo este calvario…, Pero ¿sabes lo que aprendí cuando perdí a Albert, Anthony ?

—¿Que la vida es injusta?

—Sí, eso también, por supuesto. Pero también aprendí que se puede seguir adelante, por más que parezca imposible, y que, con el tiempo, el dolor… merma. Candy es joven y hermosa. Es justo que sea feliz y se case con quien ama realmente.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Lo harías tú? —me exhortó. Abrí la boca para contestar, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi garganta. Su expresión se suavizó.

—Pienso en eso mientras estoy aquí, tumbado. Cuando no me invaden las náuseas, quiero decir. De hecho, pienso en muchas cosas. Incluso en ti.

—¿En mí?

—Todavía la amas, ¿verdad?

Procuré no alterar la expresión de mi semblante, pero él leyó mis pensamientos.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Ya lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. —Su aspecto se había tornado casi melancólico—. Todavía puedo recordar la cara de ella la primera vez que habló contigo. Solo la había visto así con Anthony. Me sentí contento por ella porque vi algo en ti que me infundió confianza desde el primer momento. El primer año que estuviste lejos de ella, Candy te echó mucho de menos. Era como si su corazón se resquebrajara un poco más cada día que pasaba. Sólo pensaba en ti... —No acabó la frase—. Entonces paso lo de Albert y Stear, luego caí enfermo, ella siempre ha estado aquí, a mi lado, ocupándose de mí del mismo modo que yo me ocuparía de ella si le sucediera lo mismo. —Se detuvo un instante, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y no se me escapó la angustia en su expresión--. Me parte el corazón, pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, yo todavía sigo enamorado de ella, y para mí eso significa que no quiero nada más que verla feliz en esta vida. Es mi mayor deseo. Es lo que siempre he deseado para ella.

Mi garganta estaba tan seca que me costó horrores articular cuatro palabras.

Eran más de las ocho de la tarde, y el cielo se iba tiñendo con unas oscuras tonalidades grises. La carretera por la que conducía se volvió más empinada. Comencé a reconocer algunas marcas del terreno. Sabía que al cabo de pocos minutos pasaría por delante de la casa de Albert. Cuando lo hice, me incliné sobre el volante, buscando el siguiente corte en la valla antes de girar y acceder a una larga carretera de gravilla. Cuando tomé la curva, me fijé en un letrero pintado a mano que anunciaba un sitio denominado: «Portal de las rosas». El traqueteo de las ruedas del coche mientras rodaban empezaba a impacientarme. Apeé el coche y me caminé a la casa con mucho sigilo, centré la vista en la casa blanca de planta cuadrada, con la pintura ajada, el tejado acabado en pico y una chimenea que apuntaba hacia el cielo. Parecía emerger de la tierra como una imagen fantasmagórica que hubiera tardado cien años en formarse. Una bombilla alumbraba la deteriorada puerta de la entrada, y una pequeña planta descollaba de una maceta colgada junto a una bandera americana; ambas se mecían rítmicamente con la brisa. En uno de los flancos de la casa había un granero ruinoso y un pequeño corral; después, un campo de hierba verde y fresca, cercado por una pulida valla de maderos blancos que se perdía entre una hilera de robles imponentes. Al lado del granero se erigía un cobertizo, y en las sombras pude distinguir las siluetas de unos aperos deteriorados.

Por un momento me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto. No debí seguir Mi instinto, tal vez No debí salir de la base. Tal vez no debí hablar con Annie. No debí de volver. Ahora es muy tarde, ya estoy aquí. Jamás pensé que mi vida discurriría por el cauce de de haberla conocido, En nuestra historia hubo un inicio, un desarrollo pero hoy sabre un desenlace, así es como fluyen todas las historias, los recuerdos pueden adoptar una presencia física dolorosa, casi viva. Todo inició hace cuatro años —aunque tenga la impresión de que ha transcurrido mucho, muchísimo más tiempo.

Aprendí las técnicas de camuflaje para confundirnos con el entorno, y eso es algo que aprendí a hacer a la perfección. Me abruma la carga de preguntas que me he formulado a mí mismo miles de veces desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Aún no era tarde para marcharme, pero me quedé paralizado, incapaz de dar la vuelta y regresar por la misma carretera por la que había llegado. Detrás de la línea del horizonte las montañas sumidas en una extraña oscuridad. El rocío de la hierba humedecía la punta de mis zapatos; aspiré el aroma de las coníferas otra vez. Podía escuchar el canto de los grillos y la llamada imperturbable de un ruiseñor. Un perro labrador vino a mi encuentro meneando la cola. El animal me miró amistosamente antes de dar media vuelta y bajar los peldaños trotando. Su cola seguía moviéndose hacia ambos lados.Tan pronto como el perro desapareció, Y fue cuando la vi sentada junto a la mesa, Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en su cara veo reflejado el mismo cansancio que me invadía a mí. No podía imaginar estar sin ella a la mañana siguiente, y luego el día después, y el siguiente. Por un momento reviví cada emoción, cada esperanza y cada sueño que albergaba para los dos. De nuevo ella era una jovencita que acababa de conocer en la playa con toda una vida por delante, una vida que quería que compartiera conmigo.

Contemplo el campo mientras cae la noche. Es la primera noche de luna llena, y los recuerdos cobrarán vida en mí.

Siempre lo hacen. Contengo la respiración a medida que la luna inicia su lento ascenso por encima de la montaña, con su brillo nacarado rozando justo la línea del horizonte. Los árboles adoptan una tonalidad plateada húmeda, casi líquida; a pesar de que deseo recordar esos recuerdos agridulces, me doy la vuelta y miro de nuevo hacia el campo. Durante un largo rato, espero en vano. La luna continúa su lento arco a través del cielo, y una a una, las luces de la casa se apagan. Me sorprendo a mí mismo con la vista fija en la puerta de la entrada, ansioso, esperando lo imposible. Sé que ella no saldrá, pero, sin embargo, no consigo convencerme para levantarme y marcharme de allí. Respiro despacio, concentrándome en un intento de atraerla mentalmente hacia el exterior. Y cuando finalmente la veo salir de la casa, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, un extraño cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado. Ella se detiene en el umbral de la puerta, y la observo mientras parece mirar directamente hacia donde yo me hallo sentado. Me quedo paralizado, aunque no tenga motivos; sé que es imposible que me vea. Desde mi posición, contemplo cómo Candy, sigilosamente, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. Baja los peldaños despacio y se dirige al centro de la explanada. Allí se detiene y cruza los brazos. Por fin parece relajarse. Y entonces siento como si estuviera presenciando un milagro, ya que lentamente ella alza la cara hacia la luna. La veo embelesarse con esa visión, hipnotizada por el cúmulo de recuerdos que la invaden; en esos instantes no deseo nada más que hacerle saber que estoy allí. No obstante, en lugar de eso, me quedo inmóvil en mi sitio y yo también alzo la vista hacia la luna. Por un instante efímero, me estremezco por la inexplicable sensación de que, de nuevo, los dos estamos juntos.

Reviví el día que habíamos pasado juntos haciendo el amor, recordé una y otra vez el pasado, intentando escapar de esa sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de mí. Me sentí abrumado por el peso de todo lo que habíamos perdido. Me palpé el bolsillo, saqué las llaves del coche y me di la vuelta para marcharme, sintiendo cómo me quemaban las lágrimas que pujaban por aflorar de mis ojos. Ya me disponía para volver auto cuando me vio de soslayo. Dio un paso, volvió a mirarme y después se quedó paralizada. Por un largo instante, ninguno de los dos se movió. Con su mirada fija en la mía, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al pasar a verla de ese modo, sin previo aviso. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se me ocurría nada. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir mirándola. Los recuerdos se agolparon en tropel en mi mente. Me fijé en lo poco que había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Igual que yo, Candy llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta en cierta manera, su aspecto desaliñado le confería un aire campestre que se podría definir como… atractivo. Su pelo era más largo de como lo recordaba.

Candy—dije al fin. No fue hasta el momento en que hablé cuando me di cuenta de que ella se había quedado tan sorprendida como yo. De repente, esbozó una amplia sonrisa de inocente placer.

—¿Terry? —exclamó. —Me alegro de volver a verte. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara despertarse de un sueño, luego volvió a escrutarme de arriba abajo. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no estaba delante de un espejismo, se acercó corriendo a la valla y la rodeó.

Un momento después pude notar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; la calidez de su cuerpo me daba la bienvenida. Supe que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Quería abrazarla para siempre. Cuando se apartó, su rostro estaba cubierto de tristeza.

—Oh, Terry…, lo siento —murmuró. Volvió a aproximarse.

Continuará...


	10. MI QUERIDA CANDY (06-16 21:27:25)

CAPÍTULO 10.

Reviví el día que habíamos pasado juntos haciendo el amor, recordé una y otra vez el pasado, intentando escapar de esa sensación de vacío que se había apoderado de mí. Me sentí abrumado por el peso de todo lo que habíamos perdido. Me palpé el bolsillo, saqué las llaves del coche y me di la vuelta sintiendo cómo me quemaban las lágrimas que pujaban por aflorar de mis ojos. Ya me disponía a marcharme caminando al auto cuando Candy me vio de soslayo.

Dio un paso. Volvió a mirarme.

Después se quedó paralizada.

Por un largo instante, ninguno de los dos se movió. Con su mirada fija en la mía, me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al pasar a verla de ese modo, sin previo aviso. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no se me ocurría nada. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir mirándola.

Los recuerdos se agolparon nuevamente en tropel en mi mente. Me fijé en lo poco que había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto. Igual que yo, Candy llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta sencilla color blanca, en cierta manera su aspecto desaliñado, pero le confería un aire campestre que se podría definir como… atractivo. Su pelo era más largo de como lo recordaba lo llevaba trenzado de lado

Por un instante efímero, me estremezco por la inexplicable sensación de que, de nuevo, los dos estamos juntos

—Candy—dije al fin. No fue hasta el momento en que hablé cuando me di cuenta de que ella se había quedado tan sorprendida como yo. De repente, esbozó una amplia sonrisa de inocente placer. Para mí, ella siempre tendrá veintiún años y yo siempre tendré veintitrés.

—Terry? —exclamó. —Me alegro de volver a verte. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara despertarse de un sueño, luego volvió a escrutarme de arriba abajo. Cuando finalmente se convenció de que no estaba delante de un espejismo, se acercó corriendo a la valla y la rodeó. Un momento después pude notar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello; la calidez de su cuerpo me daba la bienvenida. Por un segundo pensé que nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Quería abrazarla para siempre. Y cuando se apartó, su rostro estaba cubierto de tristeza

—Oh, Terry…, lo siento —murmuró. Volvió a aproximarse.

Fue, quizá, su forma de tocarme lo que me envalentonó para mirarla a los ojos, y a pesar de que descubrí el mismo aire misterioso y maduro que siempre la había hecho tan atractiva, noté un destello de tristeza y de reticencia al mismo tiempo. Para mi corazón partido, la combinación la hizo aún más hermosa.

—Lo siento tanto—volvió a repetir

Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es esto: en el amor descubrimos quiénes queremos ser; en la guerra descubrimos quiénes somos.

He venido porque necesitaba saber si ella había tomado la decisión correcta, para corroborar si había actuado cabalmente.

Y yo porque finalmente queria comprender lo que significa el amor verdadero.

Archie me había dicho —y demostrado— que amar significa preocuparte más por la felicidad de la otra persona que por la tuya propia, sin importar las elecciones dolorosas que tengas que asumir para lograrlo. Abandoné la habitación de Archie en el hospital con la certeza de que él tenía razón. Pero actuar del modo correcto no siempre resulta fácil, Amar no significa tomar desiciones por las dos personas, los actos bien intncionados pueden ser los más equivocados.

Vivo con la sensación de que me falta algo, alguna cosa que en cierto modo necesito para conseguir que mi vida sea plena. Sé que mis sentimientos por Candy nunca cambiarán y sé que siempre me cuestionaré cualquier decisión que tome. Y a veces, también me pregunto si Candy sentirá lo mismo. Eso explica el otro motivo por el que he venido hasta ella.

En el cálido abrazo de la noche, oí el monótono canto de las cigarras mientras procuraba impregnarme de la paz de ese refugio y sosegar mis pensamientos completamente desbordados.

—Es exactamente el lugar donde imaginé que vivirías —dije después de un largo silencio. Senti su cuerpo relajarse seguido de un suspiro.

—Yo también. Pero es mucho más duro de lo que pensé. Siempre hay algo que reparar. No te puedes ni imaginar los problemas que tenemos en el granero, y buena parte de la valla se desmoronó el pasado invierno. Invertimos muchas horas de trabajo durante la primavera en repararla.

Al oír que pronunciaba el verbo «invertimos» en plural, supuse que se refería a su primo; estaba preparado para abordar esa cuestión, y ella parecía lista para hacerlo.

—Entiendo que quieres una explicación.

—Es lo correcto, ¿no?

—Había pasado una vez por el sentimiento de amar y ser correspondida, pero la vida no lo quiso así y Anthony murió, se fue me dejó un vacío en el corazón que no creí volver a llenar. -- Hizo una pausa --. Siento no haber hablado antes de él. Y entonces llegaste tú, y llenaste el hueco de mi corazón hasta el tope. Sé que es diferente, y a la misma vez era lo mismo, te marchaste a un lugar del que no me aseguraba si regresarías. Siempre procuraba reconfortarme aduciendo que muy pronto, antes de que me diera cuenta, tú estarías de permiso, y no puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que ansiaba volver a verte. Y entonces llego septiembre y Albert estaba en Nueva York. Sé que tenías que estar allí, jamás te lo habría perdonado si no lo hubieras hecho, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba. Sé que suena egoísta, y me detesto a mí misma por el mero hecho de pensarlo. Pero parecía que el destino se hubiera propuesto conspirar contra nosotros. Ese otoño, justo después de que yo acabara con todas mis clases y regresara a casa para empezar a trabajar. Fue que recibimos la noticia de Albert. Entonces ya no pude más, y luego paso el acciedente de Archie y tuvo que dejar la universidad, estaba estudiando un doctorado. —Hizo otra pausa—. Fue terrible para Archie. No sólo no conseguía hacerse a la idea de la dura pérdida. Por que adoraba a Albert, si no que Stear se alistara en el ejercito, yo era inconsolable. Chillaba todo el tiempo. Y Archie siempre ahí dándome su apoyo. Al principio me odiaba por el accidente de Archie pero entonces pienso que si no hubiera sido por ese carro la noticia de su enfermerdad seria desconocida. Pero… aunque lo he pasado mal muy mal, aprendí algo acerca de mi misma: que después de una experiencia tan desagradable, podía sobrevivir y seguir adelante. Quiero decir, sé que podría haber sido peor, mucho peor, pero para mí, en esos momentos eso era todo lo que podía soportar. Y aprendí la lección.

La ansiedad se hacía patente en su rostro, como si estuviera rememorando algo doloroso, pero rápidamente se trocó en una expresión más relajada.

—¿Has cenado? —me preguntó. Todavía estaba intentando interpretar esa ansiedad que acababa de ver reflejada en su cara.

—No, de hecho, tampoco he desayunado ni he almorzado. Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Me queda un poco de estofado de ternera. ¿Quedate a cenar? Asentí.

—Será un placer.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa y nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al porche en el que había una hilera de botas de montar, Candy me cogió del brazo de un modo que me pareció distendido y natural, apoyándose en mí para no perder el equilibrio mientras se descalzaba.

Todo aquello era extraño. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo actuar, en parte deseaba continuar allí de pie, mientras los dos retomábamos la amistad perdida y nos contábamos lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. No obstante, al mismo tiempo, temía el momento que nos envolvía. Y cuando alzó la vista hacía mi, tenía los ojos llenos de… ¿arrepentimiento? No estaba seguro. Pero la quería, la quería, la quería. Ella me hacía falta, me dolía no tener la libertad para abrazarla besarla sin que nadie estuviera en medio, o simplemente preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo había dormido, qué pensaba, etc.

Después de que sirviera dos platos con lasaña. Me extraño que ella no comiera.

—Vas a comer, ¿no? —Señalé hacia su plato intocado.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que cuidarte.

—Estoy bien.

Hice una pausa, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia mi boca.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí. No estoy acostumbrado a que me miren mientras como; me siento extraño.

—De acuerdo. —Asió el tenedor, pinchó un pedacito de lasaña y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Contento?

.—Por supuesto

—Me alegro de que estés aquí. Estos días eres el único que se atrevería a hablarme de ese modo.

—¿De qué modo? ¿Con sinceridad? --Pregunte dubitativo.

—Sí —repuso—. Lo creas o no, a eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. —Bajó el tenedor y apartó el plato a un lado, ignorando mi petición—. Siempre has tenido la habilidad de levantarme el ánimo.

—Recuerdo que pensaba lo mismo de ti.

Ella lanzó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Qué tiempos, ¿eh?

La forma en que me miraba hizo que otra vez recordase el pasado al instante, y por un momento reviví cada emoción, cada esperanza y cada sueño que albergaba para los dos. De nuevo ella era una jovencita que acababa de conocer en la playa con toda una vida por delante, una vida que quería que compartiera conmigo. Entonces se pasó la mano por el pelo ostensiblemente. Bajé los ojos, y los clavé en mi plato.

—Si tú lo dices… Pinché otro trozo de lasaña con el tenedor y me lo llevé a la boca, intentando sin éxito borrar esas imágenes de la mente. Tan pronto como me había tragado el trozo de lasaña, ensarté otro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Estás enfadado?

—No —mentí. Si estaba, egoístamente pero estaba.

—Pues actúas como si lo estuvieras.

Era la misma mujer que recordaba, salvo que ahora no estaba con migo. Tomé un trago de vino. Me recliné en la silla.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí, Candy?

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó.

—A esto —dije, señalando la cocina a nuestro alrededor—. A que me invites a que pase a cenar, aunque tú no pruebes bocado. A que rememores los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Nada —insistió ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has invitado a entrar? En lugar de contestar a mi pregunta, se levantó y volvió a llenarse el vaso de vino.

—Quizá sólo sea porque necesite hablar con alguien —susurró—. Tal y como te he dicho, ya no puedo hablar con Albert ni con mi Stear; ni tan sólo puedo hablar con Annie así. —Su tono era el de una persona derrotada—. Todos necesitamos a alguien con quien hablar.

Tenía razón, y lo sabía. Ése era precisamente el motivo por el que me había desplazado hasta ella.

—Lo comprendo —asentí, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, podía notar que Candy me estaba mirando—. Sólo es que no sé cómo digerir todo esto. Nuestro pasado. Nosotros. El hecho de que estés con Archie. Incluso lo que le pasa.. Nada tiene sentido. Su sonrisa mostraba su pena.

—¿Y crees que para mí tiene sentido? Cuando no contesté, Candy depositó el vaso en la mesa.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —me preguntó, sin esperar mi respuesta—. Sólo intento llegar al final de cada día con suficiente energía para enfrentarme al día siguiente. —Entornó los ojos como si la confesión le resultara dolorosa, entonces volvió a abrirlos—.Las veinticuatro horas de todos los días durante los últimos meses. Así es mi vida en estos momentos, pero lo más duro es que sé que a partir de ahora las cosas únicamente pueden ir a peor. Ahora tengo la responsabilidad añadida de intentar hallar un modo de ayudar a mi primo. De intentar encontrar un tratamiento que pueda dar resultado. De intentar salvar su vida. —No dije nada —Lo siento —se disculpó al cabo de un rato, con un tono completamente decaído—. No pretendo involucrarte en mis penas. —Me dedicó una sonrisa frágil—. Sólo quería que supieras lo inportante que es que estés aquí. Clavé la vista en la superficie granulada de la mesa de madera, procurando mantener mis sentimientos bajo control.

—Perfecto.

Candy se acercó a la mesa, me sirvió más vino, a pesar de que aún me quedaba un poco en el vaso.

—¿Te abro mi corazón y todo lo que se te ocurre decir es «perfecto»?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Candy se dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Podrías haber dicho que también te alegrabas de haber venido —replicó en una voz apenas audible, y desapareció. No oí que se abriera la puerta de la entrada, por lo que deduje que se había retirado al comedor. Su comentario me provocó un gran malestar, pero no pensaba seguirla. Las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, y sabía que de ninguna manera volverían a ser como antaño. Pinché otro trozo de lasaña y me lo llevé a la boca con un desafío tenaz, preguntándome qué era lo que ella quería de mí. Era ella la que había enviado la carta, era ella quien había puesto fin a nuestra relación. me recordé. ¿Se suponía que teníamos que fingir que nada de eso había sucedido? Pensé que lo más sencillo para los dos sería que saliera de allí. Había empezado a llover, pero me quedé helado. Por encima del rítmico repiqueteo del agua de la lluvia sobre el tejado, escuché un sonido proveniente del comedor de estar, un sonido que sofocó mi rabia y confusión. Candy estaba llorando. Intenté ignorar su llanto, pero no pude. Tomé mi vaso de vino y atravesé la cocina hasta el comedor de estar. Candy se hallaba sentada en el sofá, protegiendo con ambas manos su vaso de vino. Cuando entré, alzó la vista. Fuera, el viento había empezado a arreciar y la lluvia comenzaba a caer incluso con más fuerza. Un relámpago iluminó el comedor a través de la ventana, seguido por el fragor de un trueno, prolongado y grave. Me senté a su lado, dejé el vaso sobre la rinconera y eché un vistazo a la estancia. Encima del dintel de la chimenea vi varias fotografías de Albert, Archie, otro chico el cual reduje quien sería Anthony, y Stear. No había ninguna de mi.

—Lo siento —balbució—. Sé que no debería llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Es comprensible —murmuré—. Te están pasando demasiadas cosas.

En el silencio reinante, escuché el ruido de la cortina de agua que se estrellaba contra la ventana.

Noté cómo su mano buscaba la mía. Su tacto consiguió que se me acelerase el pulso.

—Cómo desearía que no hubieramos tenido que pasar por esto. Apreté su mano y noté que ella respondía con cariño. Cuando finalmente la soltó, la sensación de su tacto no se borró, y como un viejo hábito redescubierto, la observé mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La imagen me resultó sumamente dolorosa. —Son extraños los designios del destino —dijo, su voz casi un susurro—. ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu vida acabaría siendo como es?

—No —respondí.

—Yo tampoco. La primera vez que regresaste de Alemania, estaba segura de que un día acabaríamos casándonos, tú y yo. Estaba más segura de lo que nunca he estado de nada en mi vida. Clavé la vista en mi vaso mientras ella continuaba. —Y entonces, en tu segundo permiso, me reafirmé todavía más. Especialmente después de que hiciéramos el amor.

—No… —Sacudí la cabeza—. Mira, será mejor que no hablemos de eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

—No. —No podía soportar mirarla a la cara—. Por supuesto que no, es mejor pensar que no pasó.

—Pero sucedió —insistió—. ¿Quieres que me olvide, como si no hubiera pasado?

—No lo sé. Quizá.

—No puedo —se resistió, con un tono que denotaba desconcierto y ultraje al mismo tiempo—. Fue mi primera vez. Nunca lo olvidaré, y en cierta manera, para mí siempre será especial. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue muy bello.

No me fiaba de mí mismo a la hora de responder ante su confesión.

—Quieres mi opinión más sincera.

Ella me miró con... ¿anhelo?.

—Creo que deberías de haberme esperado. Ahora me miró con tristeza , y yo me quedé sorprendido al constatar el deseo que emanaba de sus ojos. Asió su vaso de vino.

—También pienso a menudo en eso. Si realmente estariamos juntos, dónde viviríamos, qué sería de nuestras vidas. Especialmente en estos últimos meses, después de que te marcharas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Nuestro es real, y habría de durar para siempre. —Su expresión mostraba ahora abatimiento—. Te habrías casado conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sin dudarlo. Y todavía lo haría si pudiera. Súbitamente, nuestro pasado parecía haber irrumpido en el presente, con una intensidad arrolladora.

—Pero fue real, ¿no? —cuestionó con voz temblorosa—. Me refiero a nuestra historia… La luz de la luna se reflejaba a travez de la ventana en sus ojos mientras ella aguardaba mi respuesta.

—¿Importa?

—Si.

No dije nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que acabar ahora, de este modo? Una lágrima rodó por su cara, y a pesar de que sabía que simplemente debería marcharme, avancé un paso hacia ella. Cuando estuve cerca, le sequé la lágrima con mi mano. En sus ojos podría ver miedo y tristeza, rabia y traición. Pero, sobre todo, vi que me imploraban que cambiara de idea. Tragué saliva con dificultad, Levanté a Candy acercándola a mi con un brazo mientras en el otro tenía la copa de vino..

—Estás con Archie. No hay espacio para mí; ambos sabemos que no debería haberlo. Pero maldita sea te amo Candy, y siempre te amaré —suspiré—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Fuiste mi mejor amiga y mi novia, y no me arrepiento ni de un solo momento que he pasado contigo. Me hiciste sentir vivo de nuevo, y lo más importante: me devolviste a mi padre. Nunca olvidaré por eso. Siempre serás lo mejor que hay en mí. Siento que tenga que ser de este modo. Mientras hablaba, podía notar sus convulsiones y oír sus sollozos, y continué abrazándola unos minutos más. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, pensé que ésa había sido la última vez que la estrecharía entre mis brazos. Retrocedí un paso, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Candy. Entoncés me incliné hacia ella y la besé en los labios con suavidad, luego la estreché entre mis brazos y la abracé con ternura, con pasión, recuperar todo lo que habíamos perdido en nuestros años separados. Candy era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se apartó. Sin embargo, atolondradamente, y sin querer salpicó nuestra ropa con el vino contenido en su vaso. Se aparto al instante, depositó el vaso sobre la mesa y se separó la blusa de la piel.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—De todos modos, será mejor que vaya a cambiarme. Tengo que poner la blusa en remojo; es una de mis favoritas.

—De acuerdo.

—No sabía qué más decir. La observé mientras salía del comedor y recorría un trozo del pasillo. Entró en la habitación situada a la derecha, y cuando se perdió de vista, lancé una maldición entre dientes. Sacudí la cabeza ante mi propia estupidez, luego me fijé en la mancha de vino en mi camisa. Me levanté y enfilé hacia el pasillo en busca del cuarto de baño. Abrí una puerta al azar y me topé cara a cara conmigo mismo en el espejo del cuarto de baño. En el espejo también vi el reflejo de Candy, a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, me daba la espalda, y a pesar de que lo intenté, no conseguí apartar los ojos de esa imagen. Ella debió de darse cuenta de que la estaba contemplando impúdicamente, porque miró por encima del hombro hacia mí. Pensé que cerraría rápidamente la puerta y se taparía, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, me miró a los ojos sin recato, invitándome a que continuara mirándola. Y entonces, lentamente, se dio la vuelta. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro a través del reflejo del espejo, separados únicamente por un angosto pasillo. Sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos, e irguió un poco la barbilla. Sabía que aunque viviera cien años jamás olvidaría esa visión exquisita. Quería atravesar el pasillo y avanzar hacia ella, consciente de que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Entonces en los ojos de Candy brillaron llenos de lágrimas, pero vi la extrema concentración en sus facciones y supe que ella había adoptado la determinación de no dejar que Archie averiguase la intensidad de su sufrimiento apesar de que me amaba.

—Yo también te amo Terry. —dijo

—Lo sé. Me sentí abrumado por el peso de todo lo que habíamos perdido.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—No lo sé. —Las palabras me abrasaban la garganta—. Aunque espero que no.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —me recriminó, con la voz entrecortada.

—Porque eso significa.

—¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No puedes!

—No, no puedo. Pero tú si puedes decidir y cambiarlo todo. —Me di la vuelta para marcharme, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas que pujaban por aflorar de mis ojos me atravesaban como cuchillas en mi corazón. Abrí la puerta y, a pesar del sonoro crujido de la madera, supe que Candy no lo oiría. Bajé los peldaños del porche con paso torpe, preguntándome si alguna vez en la vida me había sentido más cansado. Y después, mientras conducía de regreso al motel y escuchaba el ruido del motor mientras esperaba con el coche parado a que el semáforo se pusiera verde, supe que los transeúntes verían a un hombre llorando, un hombre cuyas lágrimas manaban sin parar, como si nunca fueran a agotarse. Antes de llegar al motel me detuve en una tienda licorera.

Esa noche tomaría como una Cuba.

Decirle adiós ha sido la cosa más dura que he tenido que hacer en la vida. Una parte de mí quería dar un golpe en el volante y regresar corriendo a su lado, para decirle que siempre estaría allí si me necesitaba, para jurar solemnemente que aceptaba el compromiso que Archie me había propuesto. Pero no lo hice por que era ella la que tenía que decidir. Si ser feliz o hacer lo que cree correcto.

El tiempo es relativo. Sé que no soy el primero en darse cuenta, ni mucho menos la persona más famosa que realiza tal cosa; además, mi constatación no tiene nada que ver ni con la energía ni con la masa o la velocidad de la luz ni nada similar a lo que Einstein pudiera haber postulado. Más bien tenía que ver con el lento transcurso de las horas mientras la última esperanza de qué Candy hubiera decidido ser feliz y hacerme feliz a mi.

El día estaba soleado, y mi esperanza murió. Candy no llegó y no podía esperar más. Ella había tomado la decisión y yo tenía que respetarla. Entonces me di cuenta atravez de la ventana del cuarto de que el todoterreno de Candy estaba aparcado justo al lado del mío. Candy se hallaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, y cuando me vio llegar, abrió la puerta y se apeó del auto. Me detuve a pocos pasos de ella.

Continuará...


	11. MI QUERIDA CANDY CAPÍTULO FINAL

CAPÍTULO FINAL

El día estaba soleado, y mi esperanza murió. Candy no llegó. No podía esperar más, Si ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse a lado de Archie, yo tenía que respetarla. Por mucho que quiera entender y aceptar su decisión, no podía, ni tampoco en su buen hacer. Estaba tan lleno de ira, que llegué a la conclusión de que Archie intentaba engañarse a sí mismo, Yo lamento mucho lo que le pase, Y si algo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo no lo dudaría, pero creo que los dos somos lo bastante inteligentes para saber A quién ama Candy,

De mal humor agarre mis cosas de uso personal, metí mi ropa de mala gana, cuando sin querer dirigí mi mirada y me di cuenta atravez de la ventana del cuarto del motel, de que el todoterreno de Candy estaba aparcado justo al lado de mi barracuda, Incluso desde la parte superior en la que me encontraba podía verla.

El tramo de las escaleras se me antoja eterno, pero para cuando llegue a la planta baja hice un vistazo a la mujer nerviosa y con lágrimas. Candy se hallaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, y cuando me vio, abrió la puerta y se apeó del auto. Me detuve a pocos pasos de ella.

—Hola —su voz era tímida.

En ese momento llevado por un sentimiento entre felicidad, rabia, y deseo nada cabal para este momento, pero como soy impulsivo sin responder al saludo de Candy, y sin considerarlo más, la tomé por la muñeca de su mano y la conduje al interior del cuarto.

Había silencio. Roto únicamente por un tenue sonido de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Una luz en algún lugar de arriba. Proyectaba una incierta fluorescencia sobre nosotros. Cada uno era tan consciente de la presencia del otro, tanto que sentí su tensión contra mi piel, la dureza y el peso de mi entrepierna. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería hacerlo con ella ahora mismo, si sería delicado y cariñoso. Había estado sin sexo mucho tiempo, exactamente desde la última vez que estuve con ella Qué mi cuerpo me exigió a gritos liberarse de una vez y por todas.

—Supongo que ahora todo ha acabado —dijo Candy sacándome de mis cavilaciones nada sensatas y aparentemente armándose de valor—. ¿Verdad?

—Te recuerdo que quién mandó todo a la basura, fuiste tú.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? La miré furioso ¿Entonces a que has venido ?

Maldita sea. Es justamente lo que me preguntó. No pude decir nada porque se que Candy le dio a la Diana.

—Perdón ... créeme que mi última intención sería herirte.

Pero me había herido...

Paso por mi mente la idea de vengarme de ella… Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera una persona tan noble como pensaba que era, y ese dilema me dejó tan vacío como una lata de pintura oxidada.

— Seguramente tienes tantos motivos ocultos que ni siquiera tú te acuerdas de todos. Pienso que... La interrumpí con un jadeo ahogado cuando la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Una sensación muy extraña vibró en mi interior, una mezcla de venganza, ira e, increíblemente, pura excitación sexual.

—Estás muy equivocada—, mi acento más marcado que nunca y la voz ensombrecida por el desdén—. No soy tan complicado, Candy. No puedo convencerte con palabras hermosas, ni mucho menos modales indesentes. Nos conocimos en una época en la que ninguno de los dos tenía ningún deseo de enamorarse. Y ahora parece un momento lleno de promesas. Sin embargo, de un modo constante nuestra historia sólo aporta dolor, a ti y a mi. —guarde silencio.

Pero Maldita sea mi Alma, por que ahora me doy cuenta que no he dejado de desearte desde que te conocí en aquella maldita playa, y desde que te tuve entre mis brazos, porque esos tiempos me hicieron sentirme más vivo de lo que me he sentido nunca. Y ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero en mi vida—. Quería decirle pero me contuve, no le dejaría ver cuanto me afectaba ella. Pero si le dije—:

—Habría sido capaz de infringir cualquier ley con tal de haber podido llevarte conmigo cuando nos conocimos, te habría llevado y te habría tenido allí durante el tiempo que fuera posible. Y me habría asegurado de que nunca quisieras marcharte.

El placer despertó a través de mi cuerpo y fue como si mi anhelo colisionara con otro anhelo igual de intenso, creando una súbita deflagración. Por un instante ambos nos tambaleamos, como si la sensación fuera una corriente marina que tirase de nuestros cuerpos. Quería besar su cuello y todo su cuerpo con mis labios. Y sin embargo no debía.

—¡OH! Terry... Tócame —jadeo, Candy hablaba en susurros, jadeos por el deseo, que creí no haberle oído bien. —Terry, por favor... repitió.

—Espera —la corté. No podía permitir que las cosas se dieran de ese modo, así que para ahuyentarlas empecé intentando recordar las palabras exactas que ella había pronunciado en su carta. Súbitamente noté una desagradable sequedad en la boca. Aparté mis brazos de sucuerpo y me di la vuelta. Alejando toda la ira y el resentimiento de mi mente, para no terminar diciendo algo realmente desagradable.

— Hazme otra vez tú mujer —dijo con voz jadeante.

—No puedo —dije—. Así no, Candy.

Me costaba pensar con claridad, como si mi mente tuviera que abrirse paso, y la presencia de ella me lo ponía más difícil.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró —. ¿Por qué no?

Tarde en responder, pero no por que no tenía las palabras, más bien por que el pasado aun no se puede olvidar . Ni mucho menos cambiarlo, y a pesar de querer vengarme no podía por que la amaba. Después de un momento finalmente me gire hacia ella,

—Porque no estaría bien —dije—. Me estaría aprovechando de ti.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí.

—Candy, si vamos a hacer el amor, tiene que ser sin dudas ni remordimientos—, solté apretando los dientes por la ira contenida

—No me lo puedo creer. No cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien, cuando parecía que todos mis miedos se habían evaporado por fin. No cuando yo necesitaba tan desesperadamente de ti.

—No es justo que vengas ahora con esto, sólo estabas pensando en ti, acaso lo que tú sientes es lo único que importa, ¿Y los sentimientos de los demás? No podía imaginarme qué fuera esa clase de persona.

— Por supuesto que no, pero...

—Candy... la interrumpí.

—Quiero acostarme contigo. Me volvió a repetir insistentemente.

Me aleje de ella y me pasé las manos por la cara—. Tienes que entender que por mucho que quiera, no voy a arriesgarme a hacer el amor lleno de... —Dejé la frase al aire—. No sé qué pasaría. No puedo imaginarlo, y Odio que sea así.

Candy dio un respingo.

—Es tu forma de hacérmelo pagar, ¿verdad?.

—No —dije con una mueca de disgusto, pero en el fondo sabía que mi maldito orgullo me decía que si. ¿Qué placer podría producirme hacerle daño? Estaría poniéndome a su nivel, ella no va a saber porque tú te vengues por lo ocurrido. Dije en mi mente y contra mi pecho, justo donde el corazón latía. Déjale ser un monstruo y conviértete en uno por querer señalar su crueldad.

—Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo como tú. Pero hay cosas que debemos aclarar primero.

—Terry... Te deseo.

—Ahora no. Candy, ¡maldita sea...!. El deseo era como fuego consumiendo a una velocidad imponente.

—¿Por qué?

—No podemos fingir como si nada a cambiado — Hacerl el amor ahora, es más deseo carnal que sentimental.

Era como si te ofrecieran un entrante extra después de decirte que se les había acabado el plato principal. Y yo quería mucho más, la quería a ella completa, egoístamente, sin primos, ni amigos, ni misiones de buen actuar. Solo a ella.

—¿Así que no podré participar en la decisión? ¿No tengo derecho a voto?

—No —dije, —. No quiero un remedo para salir del paso, ¿entiendes? Quiero un acto sexual completo que incluya todas las etapas. Te quiero segura con tus decisiones, y saber que tu cuerpo y mente solo es mio.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo. meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras yo estaba pensando en que la amo más de lo que nunca habría posiblemente imaginado, y al siguiente minuto nos estábamos peleando. Me sentía ofendido por su subterfugio, y sin embargo no podía comprender por qué estaba tan enfadado.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? Ayer pensabas diferente. O esque a caso crees que puedes venir así como si nada a pasado. Te recuerdo que tú mandaste la carta, tú terminaste nuestra relación. Pero te pregunto una vez más. ¿Qué intentas decirme? —le exigí, haciendo un esfuerzo para apartarme más de ella.

—¡Te quiero a ti! — dijo entre sollozos, y las lágrimas le volvieron a aflorar—. No quiero perderte. Y aquí es cuando redescubro que te amo —deletreó.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Candy, justo ahora? —pregunté en voz baja. Necesitaba más

—Porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar, querría vivir de nuevo. Y créeme, mi última intención sería herirte. Archie hablo con migo y me hizo entender cual mal e injusta estaba actuando. Y cuando me hablaba sentía que era Albert quién las pronunciaba. —Dijo con tanta desesperacion apesar de haberlas dicho en susurro, haciéndolas que soñarán a secreto. Y sintiendo como la respiración gratificante entraba en mi pecho hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón, como si volviera a vivir la llama qué calentaba mi alma fría. —No debería haber hecho muchas cosas, y sin embargo las hice, pero nunca quise hacerte daño.—Candy se arrodilló delante de mí y estiró la mano para acariciarme el brazo—.Ni tampoco era mi intención darle esperanzas a Archie, eso fue lo peor que podría ocurrírseme. Muchas cosas. Todas ellas horribles. Le he hecho daño a gente que no lo merecía... mucho menos a ti —Hizo una pausa para escrutar mi expresión—. Y ahora me doy cuenta, que esto también te hace daño. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño verdad? ? ¿Te he perdido?

Hubo un silencio... Candy bajo la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Todavía no sé si he nacido para esto, porque la mayor parte del tiempo no tengo idea de qué carajos hago. Me gustaría pensar que a pesar de que soy un barco sin rumbo siempre hay algo de dirección en mi camino alguna especie de fuerza divina que me hace saber que estoy en el camino en el que tengo que estar.

Me acerque más a ella, le tome por la cabeza entre las manos delicadamente y la oblige a mirarme a los ojos. Negué con la cabeza y le tomé ambas manos.

—Candy... A mi ya me tienes. La miré sus ojos verdes a través de su velo de lágrimas, sus pupilas oscurecidas estaban llenas de dolor y angustia. —Has hecho que mi mundo como lugar agradable cobre sentido, y ahora dices que solo has traído desgracia a mi vida...

—¿Cuánto habré podido equivocarme? Lo siento mucho Terry.

—Si debieras disculparte por algo, sería por encadenarme de nuevo haciéndome amarte por encima de cualquier odio pasado. Justo lo que hago — sonreí —No voy a dejarte —dije—. Solamente tú tienes el poder de dejarme o tomarme, hacer o deshacer de mí vida una alegría un infierno y otra vez. —Una pausa, un juramento, un jadeo ahogado. Una mirada penetrante—. Y ahora... ¿me dejarás abrazarte?

—Y aquí es cuando redescubro que te amo más que a mi propia vida—repetí su frase.

—Y que me quedarán cosas por hacer mientras tu corazón esquivo pueda darme una oportunidad. ¿Me la darás?

—¿Entonces no hay nada perdido? Sonreí suavemente.

—No hay nada perdido.

—Lo sé —contestó, mirándome a los ojos. Todavía podía ver sus lágrimas, pero su voz era sorprendentemente serena. Al atardecer, Salimos a dar un paseo y compensar el tiempo alejados. Entrando la noche salimos a contemplar la luna. Un trueno retumbó justo encima de nosotros y la lluvia adoptó la forma de una cortina de agua compacta, que caía en diagonal. Podía ver como el agua chocaba contra el suelo cubierto de piedritas, formando unos enormes charcos entre la acera. Sentí que era la primera vez que estábamos realmente solos, uno al lado del otro. Tengo la impresión de que estaríamos toda la vida juntos. Cuando regresamos a Casa de Candy, tenía la impresión de que nunca habíamos estado separados.

Después de que se termino el tiempo de permiso tuve que regresar a la base. sólo fueron unos meses y por fin me he licenciado. Pero ahora se que mi esposa espera en casa por mí.

...

¿Qué es el amor?

Reflexionó sobre ello mientras permanezco aquí sentado en la Vereda de la Colina, observando como Candy se mueve entre los árboles. Recordando la última conversación que tuve con ella. Había salido del hospital Y fui a buscarla. Ella estaba contenta, pero no era la felicidad completa, y yo sabía por qué .

—Todavía lo amas, ¿verdad?- pregunté —.Candy no dijo nada. — No pasa nada. Ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Y sabes qué es lo peor, qué Terry siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Me aproveché de sus ausencias, de su lejanías, de que él no estaba aquí, y yo sí. Me parte el corazón, pero he de aceptar que nunca me miraste como lo mirabas a él. Significas mucho, y porque te quiero tanto también quiero verte feliz. Es mi mayor deseo, es lo que siempre he deseado para ti. Te amo Candy, y siempre te amaré —suspiré—.Eres lo mejor que nos paso en la vida, a Anthony, a Stear, a Albert. fuiste la mejor amiga y no me arrepiento ni un solo momento que pasamos contigo. Me hiciste sentir qué puedo luchar con esta enfermedad, siempre serás lo mejor que hay en mi. Así que a llegado el momento de despedirnos.

Dejarla ir fue lo más doloroso que hecho en mi vida, pero fue lo lejor para ella y para mi. En eso estoy pensando precisamente mientras ateo las figuras de Candy y Terry en la distancia, caminan cogidos de la mano, y la forma en que se tocan de nota el efecto genuino que sienten uno por el otro. He de admitir que forman una pareja estupenda y saber que hice lo correcto me hace feliz. He podido terminar el tratamiento tratando con bioquimioterapia, el resultado no me garantiza que viva hasta la edad longeva, pero lo que viva de mi vida lo vivo en paz y sin remordimientos.

Fin...

Hola queridos lectores: lamentó la tardanza, pero espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Aún no estoy segura si le pondré un epílogo. Lo pensaré


End file.
